Hard Knock Life
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Stephanie decides to make some changes in her life. It's time to let go of the past and move forward. A special Merry Man is there to help. Watch as they fall in love and begin their lives together. TART
1. Chapter 1

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

Growing up I loved the musical Annie and two songs always stood out to me. Hard knock life and The sun will come out tomorrow.

Hard Knock Life

I was sitting on my couch watching the musical Annie, after another bad day. My car had exploded, I was covered in garbage not once, but twice, and my mother called to remind me that I was a disappointment.

It is only two weeks until Christmas, and this year I couldn't even afford to say Merry Christmas to anyone. The line from the song kept running through my head.

"Santa Claus we never see."

"Santa Claus, what's that? Who's he? No one gives a fig when you live..."

I definitely qualified as having a hard knock life, as an adult. It was getting harder to remember that the sun will shine again, when all I can see is the darkness.

Joe and I broke up for good after I caught him playing elf on the shelf with Terri Gilman. That same night Ranger made it a point to reaffirm that he is not now, nor will he ever be relationship material. I never really liked the holidays to begin with, but this year seemed like it would be grey forever.

I sat there taking stock of my life. I knew I needed to make some changes if I wanted to find my happy. I needed to stop hoping for things I'll never have i. e. Ranger, and focus on what I can have.

Maybe it's time for me to find a nice guy and settle down, someone who won't wrap himself in a bow and let the first pair of antlers he sees unwrap him.

Maybe it's time to find a job that I can actually use my degree on. I didn't go to college for nothing.

Maybe it's time to take my life back from everyone, and move forward with my life. I knew just what I had to do.

I stood up quickly and made my way over to my bedroom. I gathered all the items that belonged to Joe and Ranger and placed them in separate boxes. Rangers box was significantly larger, I even put his key fob inside.

I closed up both boxes and wrote letters to both men, effectively telling them goodbye. I am starting my new years a little early this year. I wanted to find myself, and I would.

I wrote my resignation out to Vinnie, leaving the dates on it open. I needed to find a new job first.

I am ready for a new me.

A/N This is the shortest chapter that I have written in this story. Most of them are averaging between 2,500-3,000. Longer than I normally write. This story, however, grew a life of it's own. It would not let me go until I wrote it until it's completion.

I am still work on Someone for Her, so please bare with me on that one. I am also working on my crossover story that has been interesting to piece together. The author, Sherrilyn Kenyon is very detailed oriented in her stories. She is also very serious with a bit of comedy thrown in for good measure.

We all know that Janet Evanovich is not really like that. She tends to lean more towards comedy, less detail and tends to be very redundant with her writing.

Both women are enjoyable to read, but the writing styles are completely different. That makes it a challenge to take the two and pull them together, but it is working.

Thanks for joining me on another journey and I hope you enjoy it.

Lynda


	2. Chapter 2

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

Hard Knock Life

I piled everything into my car and began my journey. My first stop would be Morelli's, I needed to make a complete break from him and return all of his items. No more Pino's, beers, and games with him. Truthfully, I wasn't even heartbroken over it.

I pulled into his drive, behind his Jeep. I took a steadying breath. I grabbed the box on my passenger seat and made my way to the front door. I knocked and waited.

"Cupcake?"

"We need to talk Joe."

He nodded and let me in.

"Joe, this can't go on any longer. I'm done being a toy for people. After finding you and Terri together, I realized that's all I am to you. I don't know if we can ever be friends, but I do know that we will never be involved with each other again."

"Stephanie, give me a break. It's not like you and Ranger aren't sleeping with each other."

"That's where your wrong Joe. Not that it's any of your business, but the only times Ranger and I were together in a sexual way were a couple of times you and I weren't."

"Let me guess,you're going to go be with him now."

"No Joe. He doesn't want a relationship with me, and I'm done being his toy too. I can't take the back and forth emotional crap the both of you pull. I'm pulling myself out of the toy box and growing up. I'm going to find a job using my degree, and hopefully find someone who actually wants all of me, not just certain parts."

"Get real. You are never going to be anything. You can't do anything right. I'm pretty sure you got that degree by sleep with your professors."

I couldn't stop myself, I slapped him across the face.

"I earned my degree. I worked hard to graduate the top of my class. I worked two jobs to support myself while doing it. Why? My parents wouldn't pay for anything, they took my college fund and gave it to Val for her honeymoon. Don't you ever, fucking, put me down again. Turns out you are the trash, and I'm throwing you out of my life."

He looked like I had punched him in the stomach. He put his hand up to caress my face. I turned away.

"Steph, I'm sorry."

"No, your not. Not really. You did what you wanted to do. You tried to have it all. Then again, so did I."

We stood there looking at each other. He sighed and and turned away from me.

"You're right. I can't take back the things I've said or done, and I can't be what I should be for you. Goodbye Cupcake."

"Bye, Joe."

I made the drive to Rangeman, even if he wasn't there I would leave everything for him on seven. I stopped on five first to check, before I could even step out of the elevator I saw him with a beautiful woman in his arms. I just continued up to seven to leave everything with a quick note.

Ranger,

Here are the items you left at my place, including your key fob. Please do not contact me or even look for me. Give me that much dignity. I will leave you to be happy with the one you have found. I will not bother you or any of Rangeman ever again.

Stephanie Plum.

I left everything on the table and took the stairs to the garage. Tank was waiting there for me.

"Ranger wants to talk to you. On seven."

"No, Tank, it's better if I just go. I will not be part of the entertainment budget ever again."

"Please little girl, just speak with him."

"Fine, but I don't have my Key fob any more, so you'll have to get us up there."

He nodded at me and I followed him to the elevator. I knew in my heart that what Ranger had to say would only confirm that I was doing the right thing. I was about to go from broken to shattered.

"Why?" Ranger growled.

"What reason do I have to stay?"

"There are plenty. Your family, Joe, Rangeman, me."

"Not enough. My family doesn't care what happens as long as I don't embarass them. Joe and I are done for good. Rangeman was fine before me and will be after. You...now that's funny as hell. I'm a line item in your entertainment budget, remember? I'm a toy, a joke. Nothing more, nothing less. I will not let anyone treat me that way any longer. I'm either good enough as I am, or you can go Fuck yourself.

"You see, Ranger, I am a human being and as such I have a brain and emotions. I'm tired of people thinking otherwise. I'm leaving and there isn't a damn thing anyone can do to stop me. I don't know if I'll ever come back, but who knows. Maybe, someday."

"Stephanie..."

"No. you've had your chance and it seems as though that you do relationships, just not with me. Who knows maybe I'll find someone to love me for me.

"I know it won't happen here. I'm not enough for anyone here. Somewhere I have to be enough for someone just as I am."

He grabbed me by the arms and held me in place. I looked him right in the eye. I could see the coldness creep into them. I wasn't going to back down.

"Why?"

"I already told you why. As I told Joe, I am removing myself from the toy box. I won't let anyone play with me ever again."

"There is no one else?"

"No, not that it matters any. You only want me when there is. Now that Joe is gone completely from my life, you would disappear as well. You've done it before. I am applying for jobs through a headhunter. I worked hard for my degree and I am damn sure going to use it. Now if you are done behaving like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, I am leaving. This is Goodbye, Ranger."

"Is this what you really want?" he quietly asks.

"No, but I'm tired of fighting for what I really want. I'm tired of being used by everyone around me. I'm tired of being put down or laughed at. It's time for me to give up and walk away. You know, it feels good to finally stand on my own two feet and walk away from everyone and everything that has hurt me."

"I never hurt you."

"Not physically Ranger, but emotionally and mentally you've hurt me more than anyone ever has. I can't let you do that to me anymore. If I do, there won't be anything left of me, but a broken shell. I need to leave."

I stood on my tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Goodbye. I do Love you." I whispered.

He let go of me and I turned and walked away for the last time.

"Babe, I love you too. If you decide to come back, I'll be waiting."

"No you won't. Your life will move on. You'll eventually marry and maybe have another child, but you won't be waiting."

I walk out the door and into the elevator. Just as the doors were closing I look up to see Ranger standing in his doorway looking lost.

I stand next do my car hurting, but knowing I am doing the right thing. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and as I open my door to slid in a large hand on my shoulder startles me.

"Bomber, it's just me."

I look up to find Bobby. The Rangeman medic and my friend standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Hard Knock Life

"I'm fine Bobby. I just need to get out of here."

"Steph, you're not in any shape to drive. Let me take you home. I'll have one of the guys bring me back. Please, Steph, let me do this for you."

I can only nod my head through my tears. I know I can't drive this way.

He gently guides me to the other side of the car and helps me in. I hand him my keys. We make the ten minute drive to my place in silence.

"Steph, would you like me to stay for a little. You can always bend my ear a little. Maybe it will help get a clearer picture of whatever you have going on."

"Yeah, I could do that. I'll even order dinner for us."

We get inside and I order Thai from the nearby restaurant.

"So, what's going on? You seem out of sorts lately."

"I've decided to take back my life. I left Joe for good and have pulled myself out of Ranger's life as well. I'm looking for a new job, out of state.

"I need to do this for myself. I need to feel like I belong. That I'm not a child's toy to be passed around. I need to be first for once. I've never been first my entire life."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true, even in my own family. For Christmas and birthdays I was given whatever Val had rejected the previous year. They just took everything she didn't want and said here. I didn't mind hand me downs, but everything she asked for she got. They didn't even come to my high school or college graduation.

"Then after the Dickie fiasco I was called every name in the book. After Valerie's divorce she was welcomed home with open arms and it wasn't your fault. Her husband had been cheating on her and got the babysitter pregnant. I left my ex-husband because he was cheating on me and it was all my fault.

"Then Joe Morelli came back into my life. I find out that he doesn't really want me. He only wanted the right to say that he tamed Stephanie Plum. Turns out he was screwing Terri Gillman every chance he got, until I finally caught him in the act.

"Now Ranger. What can I say about him? He made a deal with me. One in which he got to sleep with me. The next day he walked away and told me that he doesn't do relationships. He's told me he loves me but always adds a qualifier. As soon as Joe is out of the picture he pulls away from me like I have the plague. I can't do it anymore. I'm just tired of being last. I'm putting me first and walking away from the unhealthy patterns in my life.

"It may seem selfish, but 33 years of this is a long time. I'd like to have a family of my own someday, but I'll never find someone here who will accept me. Let me be me. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I understand, more than you'll ever know. Did you know that I grew up in the system? My parents couldn't care for me, the state took over. Wasn't the greatest way to live, but at least someone cared about me.

"I was also married. My ex-wife, Sophia, left me for one of my coworkers. He's still my friend and I don't blame either of them. I had been drinking very heavily and I had become very mean. I would never physically hurt her, but emotionally I did more damage to her then I ever could.

"So, one day I pulled up my bootstraps asked for a transfer to Trenton from Atlanta and got the help I needed.

"Let me help you out. Stay here in Trenton. I want to be there for you. I can run interference with those you want out of your life, and introduce you to others. Who knows, maybe I can introduce you to prince charming."

"I don't know about prince charming, he's a little stuffy. How about a regular guy that doesn't care about how I dress or whether I can cook or not."

"I'll see what I can do. Now about work. What is your degree in?"

"Believe or not I was a double major. I have a business degree and an associates degree in politics science."

"How were your grades?"

"3.8 GPA the entire time. I was the salutorian of my graduating class at Rutgers. I had planned on going further with it and attending law school, but I couldn't afford it. Then I met Dickie and I never went back. Now, it's to late."

"You know Joe Juniak right?"

"Of course. He's my godfather."

"He is looking for someone to be his campaign manager. He is running for governor in two years, but he needs someone to start now. Send him your resume. I bet that even though you are his goddaughter he would hire you."

"He wouldn't want to have my name attached to his in any way. Too much scandal risk."

"You never know until you submit your resume. Just think about it at least"

"Fine, I'll send him one."

"Good. Now, do you want to find a date? Not someone for the 'burg or someone like Ranger. Someone who would happily take you out it public. Someone who wants to take you places and genuinely cares about you. Someone that would love to be intimate with you, but wants to know you for you. Someone who has been to shy to say anything because they've been too afraid that you would say no."

"Why, you know someone?"

"I do. I know for a fact that they want to take you out and treat you right. I also know that they could easily fall in love with you if you let them in."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but sure Bobby. Set me up."

"Can you be ready by five tomorrow night? I'll have him here to pick you up. No, it's not Ranger or myself. I don't think my girlfriend would be very happy if I took you out on a date and I know Ranger would never take you out. The guy I have in mind though, he has been beating around the bush because he didn't think he ever stood a chance with you."

"Are you at least going to tell me his name?"

"Nope."

"Does he know that I'm single?"

"He does, but he may still be weary about the Ranger aspect."

"Nothing to worry about. When I've thought about Ranger any time in the last year, it's only to discover that friendship is all we'll ever have. Maybe not even that any longer."

"I can promise you one thing about Ranger, he will always be your friend. He may not like it, but he will accept that you have finally drawn a line in the sand."

"Alright, can you a least call me tomorrow to let me know where I'll be going? That way I'll at least know what to wear."

"Will do Steph."

We finished up our meal and Bobby left. As I was getting ready for bed he called to let me know that my date would be taking me to the Accomac Inn for dinner and dancing.

I gave Mary Lou a call to see if she was up for a shopping trip to the outlets. I needed a nice dress and shoes if that's where we are going. My credit card will in in use and I'll be looking for the best bargains.

We agree to meet up for lunch and shopping.

I am scared and excited at the same time. I had never really been on an actual date. I'll do this once at least. I think I should experience it.

Every girl deserves to have someone actually take them out. Someone who doesn't just do it for a job. Someone who isn't ashamed of being seems with them. Even if it's only one time in their lives.

I deserve to have it at least once.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N not mine, I own nothing except the plot.

Hard Knock Life

Mary Lou and I had a great time finding a dress and shoes for my date tonight.

On my way home I paid a visit to my Godfather and gave him my resume; to say he was shocked is putting it mildly. He had been wanting to talk to my about the job anyway, but was worried that I wouldn't take it.

We set up a time for me to come to his office on Monday to discuss my salary and benefits. I would officially start on January 2nd. That would give Vinnie time to find a replacement.

My day is going so well, that I'm afraid that something was going to happen, nothing good ever happens to me. I have the feeling that my date was either going to be a dud, or wasn't going to show at all. Neither would surprise me.

I hop into the shower and begin to shave and primp myself. I decide that if my date doesn't show, I'm going out on my own.

Just as I slip into my red dress and black pumps, there is a knock at my door. I take a deep breath and answer it. Sadly, I'm not surprised to find Bobby on the other side.

"Let me guess, my date isn't showing up."

He shakes his head no.

"Figures. Well, I'm all dressed up. I'm still going out. I'm treating myself to dinner and a movie. Do me a favor Bobby, no more dates. I can't take any more rejection."

"Steph..."

"No, Bobby, I think being single and giving up on my dreams of a family is the best thing I can do.

"By the way, I got the job with my godfather. I start January 2nd. I knew things were going to well today. Thank you Bobby. You are welcome here any time."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, it's for the best. Please tell whoever this mystery man was that I'm sorry that I am not good enough for even one date and I hope that he finds what he's looking for."

I walk Bobby to the door. As I shut it behind him I slid down the door with my back to it and hang my head. I quietly cry and have my own pity party.

Twenty minutes later I fix my make up and head out the door. I decide to go to Marcello's and hope they have a table for one available tonight.

They seat me in the back corner; where I can see the entire restaurant. I watch as men and women come in, some holding hands and other's with their partners hand on their lower back.

I wish that could be me. Just as I finish my dinner and pay my bill, I glance up and see Ranger coming in with the woman I saw him with yesterday.

As I leave I have to pass by their table. I want to break down and cry for what could have been. He stops me as I go by.

"Stephanie, nice to see you out. Are you here with someone?"

"No, Ranger, I'm not. My date stood me up. So, I decided to go out on my own."

"Well, that's his loss. Steph, I'd like you to meet my date, Therese. Therese, this is Stephanie Plum."

"It's nice to meet you. I really should be going, I'm going to see a movie. Then home.

"I think I'm going to enjoy the single life. No pressure from a boyfriend or a man who only wants one thing and only when I'm not available. This will definitely be a novelty for me. Have a good night Ranger.

"Therese, it was nice meeting you. I hope you get more than one night out of him."

She started to laugh.

"I'm sure I will. We've been together for five years today," she informed me.

Ranger's damn blank face slammed down.

"Interesting, I've worked with him for the last 4 and he's never mentioned you. Even during the times he was fucking me, did he mention that he had a girlfriend.

"Nice, real nice. I'm glad I pulled myself out of the toy box."

I turned and walked away. Strike two for today, now I only need one more to round it out. Maybe a run in with Morelli or my Mother. Hmmmm, even a stalker making themselves know tonight.

I hit the redbox and rent a movie to take home. I was ready to be home.

I get into my pajamas and pour myself a glass of wine. I settle on the couch and start the movie.

It's 1:30 in the morning when I finish my third movie and fourth glass of wine. I begin to shut everything down. I make sure my door is locked and my phone is charging on my nightstand; within easy reach. I have a feeling that I may need it nearby. I already have Bobby's number pulled up, just in case I need to call for help. I have such an uneasy feeling that I even load my gun and place it under my pillow and I leave my bathroom light on.

I settle into bed, but the feeling won't leave me. I can't sleep. It's almost three in the morning when I hear it. Someone is picking the locks on my door. I press a button on my phone and grab my gun. I see someone trying to stay in the shadows as they pass through the hallway.

"Whoever the hell you are, you need to leave now. I've called for help and I have a gun. I will use it if you force me."

I can hear someone quietly curse im the other end of my phone. I know Bobby is on his way.

"Your gun isn't even loaded, Babe."

I fire a warning shot.

"Wanna bet on that Ranger?"

"Stephanie, I just want to talk to you."

"At three in the morning. I don't think so. Get the hell out. I've said everything I've had to say to you. Then I found out about Therese, well let's just say you are no better than Morelli. I hope she was smart enough to dump your ass.

"You are not welcome here or anywhere in my life."

Ranger began to speak, but Tank tackled him and Bobby sedated him. It happened so fast that I barely saw it.

"Steph, I've called 9-1-1. They should be here shortly. You need to press charges or he's going to think he can keep doing this," Tank tells me.

"Yes, I'm pressing charges and I want a restraining order as well. If he won't leave me alone like I've asked him to, then we'll make sure that the law does.

"I was hoping to at least maintain a friendship with him, but now I think even that's impossible."

Carl and Eddie show up to arrest him and take my statement. They both ask me multiple times if I was sure that I wanted to press charges. I answered the same way each time.

"Do you want me to stay on your couch tonight, Steph?" Bobby asked.

"Nah, he'll stay in holding at least until morning. I should be alright."

"Little Girl, no matter what you say I'm staying here until the restraining order is in place and I put new lock and a floor bolt on your door.

"Bobby, have Hector bring my bedroll and about a weeks worth of clothes. I'll be offline until this is settled."

I watch with my mouth hanging open as Bobby nods and leaves.

"Tank, you don't have to stay. He's your best friend and your boss."

"Yes I do. He may be my friend, but he is not my boss. I own just as much of the company as he does. I run it more than he does. That's not something we need to get into right now.

"I need to do this for you. If I hadn't chickened out tonight. None of this would have happened."

"You...you were...God! Yeah, you really can go now. I'm sure you got your jollies by making a fool out of me.

"I hope you enjoyed your laugh and the consequences they caused me to endure. I am so glad that I can provide entertainment for everyone. "

"Steph, it's not like that I..."

"You what, Tank? You realized that I'm not good enough for anyone to be seen in public with? Trust me, it's been drilled into my head every day of my life. I may have to reconsider my friendship with Bobby now too. He was the one who set this all up. It's like the entire universe is saying fuck you Plum. I'm done, I'm throwing in the towel. I don't need or want anyone in my life. I'm better off on my own."

I sat on the floor, hard. I drew my knees up to my chest and began to cry. I felt his big arms wrap around me.

"Shhh, Steph. Please don't cry. I wanted to go out with you tonight so much. I just didn't think I was good enough for you. I've done so much in my life, that I didn't think I could be what you need in life. I'm not sure if I could make you happy.

"I'm afraid you would leave me once you really got to know me."

I slowly stop crying and begin to hiccup. He keeps holding me and gently soothing me.

"Tank, you don't understand what's been going on in my life. Your rejection tonight was the final straw.

"My family didn't want me because I wasn't a boy and I'm a constant embarrassment. All three of the men I've been with has cheated on me or used me for their own agenda. Tonight when Bobby showed up and told me that you weren't coming, well it only proved that I'm not good enough for anyone. Then the show down with Ranger and his girlfriend of five years. Let's just say, I'll never have what I'm looking for.

"I'll never have someone to love me for me or a family of my own. I've told people for years that I didn't want any of that, but honestly I do. I just know, deep inside, I'll never have it. No one will ever love me in that forever kind of way. I'm not lovable. I'm not enough. So, I just give up.

"Why hope for something I can never have, when all that happens is me getting hurt in the end?"

"Oh, Baby, don't talk like that. I am a fool for backing out at the last minute. I'd like another chance to take you on a date, if you'll let me."

"Tank, I don't want a pity date. You only feel guilty about tonight. I promise I'll be fine alone."

"Not a pity date. I've been wanting to ask you out since we first met. I only dated Lula because I thought I should try to get you out of my system. I never thought I stood a chance with you.

"Whenever I see you, you bring a light into my dark world. So, please, give me another chance. Tonight we can go to Point Pleasant for dinner and walk the beach after. Just talk and get to know each other better."

"You really want to take me out?"

"Yes, Steph, I do."

Just then his phone chirps, he checks it and goes to the door. Hector hand him his things and I begin to yawn. I look out the window and realize that the sun is starting to rise and I have yet to sleep.

"Tank, we are grown adults. I think we can share my bed and get a few hours sleep. I can't let you sleep on the floor and definitely not on my couch. You wouldn't fit."

"You sure?"

I nod and hold my hand out to him. We walk into my bedroom and he strips down to his boxers. I pull back the blankets and we get in. I lay on my side and he spoons up behind me and pulls me close. As I start to drift off he kisses my temple and whispers something that I can't quite make out. I hope that he does want to really take me out and it's not some game he's trying to play with me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Hard Knock Life

I wake up in my bed...alone. I hang my head. I knew it was to good to be true. Every time I see a glimmer of hope, I am rudely awakened. I sigh and get out of bed. I go to the bathroom and take care of my most pressing need then walk into the living room.

I am shocked to find every available surface covered in white roses and sea shells. Tank comes up behind me and scares the crap put of me.

"What's all this?"

"An apology for last night."

"You didn't have to do this."

He just shrugged and pulled me to the breakfast bar. He had made a late lunch for us. As we ate he began to talk.

"Steph, Ranger is back at Rangeman. The restraining order is in place. I've informed him that he is no longer welcome at the Trenton office and he can either go to Miami and seek help or he can sell the rest of the company to me and move to Miami. Either which way he has 48 hours to decide. Lester and I will force him out if he doesn't comply with either."

I can only stare at him as he tells me this.

"He can not behave the way he has and continue to get away with it. He'll single handedly ruin the company and we've put too much of ourselves into it."

"Okay. I know I can't do or say anything about it, but truthfully I am happy about it."

He only looks at me and nods.

"So, what time are we leaving for the beach? I need to grab my hat and gloves and get ready."

"How about we leave in an hour?"

I nod and head to the bathroom to grab a quick shower. When I get in there I notice his shaving kit, cologne and toothbrush sitting on my counter. Somehow they don't seem out of place. It just feels right to have them here next to my things. I can't get my hopes up. This is only temporary. As soon as it's safe, he'll go back to his home.

I shake my head to clear it and step into the shower. I don't bother washing my hair. I'll just pin it up.

I throw a towel around me and realize that Tank is here. I didn't bring my clothes in with me. Shit, hopefully I can run into my room without him seeing me. I muster up my courage and dash to my room.

Unfortunately, Tank is in there. He looks at me and grins.

"I've seen you in less when you've dressed for a distraction."

My face flushes and he laughs and steps out of the room.

I quickly dress in slacks and a sweater. I grab my leather pea coat hat, gloves and scarf. I'm ready to go.

I step into the living room and notice that Tank has changed his outfit as well. He had on beige slacks and a cream colored sweater that made his dark eyes stand out even more. I'll be honest, I had to check for drool.

"Steph, you look beautiful. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

We walk to a bright red lifted ford F-250 extended cab. I was a little surprised not only by the truck, but the color. As he helps me in his phone rings.

"Yo!...No, I'm offline for at least a week...Lester is in charge... Ranger you have to make a choice or we'll make it for you. You need help before you hurt anyone else...fine. check in with Lester when you get there and make sure you sign a release form so that he and I can access your treatment records...We'll discuss that at another time...No, as I said I'm off line... I have a date...yes, with Steph... No, I'm not you... Bye."

"Ranger, I'm guessing."

"Yes, he's leaving for Miami and for inpatient treatment. He wants me to tell you that he is sorry and he will stay away as you've requested."

"I'm not dropping the charges."

"No one wants you too. He agrees that it was his wake up call. Steph, he has been getting worse since his last mission. The PTSD he has has been severe. No one has been told about it except me and Lester. We've been trying to make him seek help, but you finally made him see what he was doing. That he isn't an unbreakable super hero."

I'm stunned into silence. I'm not really sure what to say. I take a moment and gather my thoughts before speaking.

" I'm glad he's finally getting the help he needs. If he needs me to do something, as a friend, I'll be there for him, but nothing more than friendship. I can't go down that road with him ever again."

"I know, Baby. I'll let him know as well." He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "Now, I think I owe you a date."

He starts the truck and we begin our drive to Point Pleasant.

"How about we play twenty questions? We can ask each other anything and you have to answer it honestly and to the best of your ability," he say.

"Sure. You can start off."

"Why did you get Rex?"

I couldn't help but grin as I answer him. "Well, when I got divorced from Dickie, he told me that it was a good thing I had never gotten pregnant. I would never be able to take care of another living thing. A dog was to much to handle for me, a cat seemed to phrophetic, birds are way to noisy early in the morning and then I spotted Rex. He was all alone, no family of other hamsters and no toys. He seemed so lost and lonely, I knew that he was the right one for me.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. Five of them, all older. My sisters are twins, Marie and Josephine. They are four years older than me. Now here's the kicker. I have three older brothers, Tomas, Jacques and Marcus. Tomas is two years older than me. Jack, as we call him is 45 minutes older than me and Marc is 19 minutes older than me. Also, we're identical. The only difference is I shave my head bald."

"Dear lord, your poor mother."

He laughed. I discovered that I love the sound of it.

"Okay, Plum, next question. Favorite color?"

"Believe it or not it's sapphire blue. Yours?"

"Blue as well. Favorite non sweet food?"

"Hmmmm...I love pasta, but I'd have to say Ella's meatloaf. Your favorite sweet?"

"That is good stuff. My favorite sweet would have to be my mom's ambrosia. I'll have to make it for you sometime. What happened with you and Morelli when you were younger? You had such a hard on to capture him that I figured he did something to piss you off."

I took a deep breath and tensed up. I'm not sure if I was ready to answer that one.

"Remember, this was in the past and you can not go after him for it." He nods in agreement. "When I was six, he talked me into playing a new game in his father's garage. It was called choo choo. I was the tunnel and his fingers were the train. Then when..."

"There's more," he growled.

"When I was 16 he came into the Tastey Pastry, sweet talked me out of my virginity and then wrote about it on every mens room stall he could get to before leaving for the Navy the next day. When I was 18 I ran him down with my Dad's buick and broke his leg in three places."

He barked out a bit of laughter over that.

"Did you ever go to college?" I ask.

"Yes, while I was in the army. I have a degree in history and I'm going back to school for my law degree starting in the fall. Birthday?"

"October 12th. Yours?"

"October 19th. How old are you?"

"33. You?"

"35. How many children would you like to have?"

"If I can find someone who ever wants that with me I would like to have at least 4, all close in age. You?"

"I'd love as many as I would be blessed with. Religion?"

"Lapsed Catholic. You?"

"Same, but I would love to find a church I'm comfortable in and begin to attend mass again. Would you join me if I do?"

"Yes, believe it or not I would. I do not like the one I grew up in. Are your parents still together?"

"45 years and still going strong. What are you looking for out of a relationship?"

"Someone who respects me and my choices. Someone who doesn't put me down or treats me like a play thing. Someone who isn't ashamed to been seen with me. I want to have the kind of relationship where even in 50 years I would feel as cherished as I did in the beginning. You?"

"The exact same thing. I want someone who wants me for me, not my money. They just love me as I am. Are you going to keep working for Vinnie?"

"No. I'm actually going to be starting as Joe Juniak's campaign manager beginning January 2nd. I want to be able to use my degrees . I worked hard to earn them. What happened with you and Lula?"

"She was trying to force me into marriage. I knew that I could never marry her and when she tried to force me to get rid of my cats, it was the final straw. She was trying to control my life, and I want an equal partnership. Degrees? As in more than one?"

"Business and political sciences. I had wanted to get get my law degree, but I couldn't afford it and then I married my ex. Have you ever been married?"

"No. I was engaged to my high school sweetheart, but she and Jack got married when I was in basic training. Honestly it hurt like a SOB, but I'm glad I got out when I did. Other than Joe, Dickie and Ranger have you ever had a relationship with anyone else?"

"No. After what happened with Joe when I was 16 the boys my age only wanted me for one thing. I didn't even go to prom. In college, I had to work two jobs to pay for school and housing. I was to busy. After my divorce I stayed away from men in general. Ranger and Joe... I caught Joe cheating on me and I got tired of the games Ranger was playing with me. Turns out he really did only want me for one thing. I honestly feel bad for his girlfriend. Are you related to anyone at Rangeman?"

"Bobby is my cousin on my Mothers side. Who all are you related too, that I know?"

"Well, you know Vinnie is my cousin. His Dad and mine are brothers. I'm sure you've heard of the Pulmeri family. You can't live in Jersey and not know who they are. My Dad and his brother Mike are actually Don Francesco's son's, but as soon as they were old enough they got out and legally shortened their last name. Also, Vince from Rangeman is a second cousin from that side.

"My grandparents on my the Plum side and my grandma Mazur have been the only two in my family to support my choices. Grandpa Plumeri would have paid for me to go to law school, but I wanted to be able to do it on my own. I would have felt obligated to work for him when I graduated. Where are you from?"

"New Orleans, Baby! I'll have to take you there sometime. Maybe over Mardi Gras. Momma cooks for two weeks straight getting everything ready for it.

"Plumeri family. I guess I'll have to be careful not to piss you off." He chuckled quietly. "Would your family be upset with you dating a black man?"

"My parents, yes, but then again it wouldn't matter who I'm with. If it's not Morelli then it's not good enough for them. My sister and grandparents won't care. Vinnie, well he pisses his pants every time you come in the office, so I would say no. How about you family? How would they feel about you dating a white girl from the north?"

"They'll just be happy that I'm even dating someone. My sister Marie, met Lula one time and that was a disaster. Wait did you say you're related to Vince?"

"We are. He and I are the black sheep of the family. When he would go to the Family compound, Grandpa P use to come get me so that we could play together. My parents never knew about it. It was always arranged for the summers when I would be with my Mazur Grandparents. When Vince was transferred here from the Boston office we talked about it and decided that it would be for the best if Ranger wasn't told. What's you favorite memory?"

"The look on your face when I threw that crack head out of the window. You?"

"The summer I went to Italy with both sets of grandparents. Vince and I were the only children they took."

I was just getting ready to ask him a question when we pulled into Phillip's parking lot. I had never been here. I started getting nervous. I had never been on a date before and was afraid I would do something wrong.

I knew that I would screw something up. I always do, my family is right I'm a good for nothing screw up in life.

A/N Ambrosia salad is one of my favorite treats. I grew up eating it. We only had it on very special holidays.

2 cans fruit cocktail drained

2 cans manderin oranges drained

2 large jars of maraschino cherries drained

1 large bag of angel flaked sweetened coconut

1 large container of sour cream

Mix all the ingredients together well. Refrigerate for at least 4 hour then serve.

I like it to refrigerate overnight at least, it's one of those dished that always tastes better the next day. Also the coconut and cherries make it so sweet that I don't think Steph would complain about the lack of sugar.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N not mine I own nothing but the plot.

Hard Knock Life

Tank took my hand and helped me out of the truck. He held my hand the entire way into the restaurant; he even held my chair out for me.

"Would you like some wine, Steph?"

"No thank you. I'll stick with iced tea tonight."

"Two iced teas please, and the appetizer sampler please."

The host leaves and places our order with our waitress. Tank reaches across the table and take hold of my hand. I can't look up at him.

"Steph, what's wrong? We don't have to stay if you don't want to."

I look up at him. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just unsure of how I should behave on a date."

"Just be yourself. That's who I've asked out. Would you like to hear how I was recruited for the Rangers Special forces?"

"Sure."

"It was the last day of basic training. We were testing into our military placement. I got stuck with the clown of the group, Santos. We were running through the obstacle course when Santos got stuck in the thought he was clowning around, but when I looked back to check on him he had gone limp. So, I plowed my way through the barbed wire, not caring if I got injured. I was able to use my knife to get him free. Once he had came back to we finished the course.

"We had the worst time in the history of the base. The man they called Ranger at the time was there. Even though we had both been injured we took care of our partner and were willing to do what ever it took to have each others back. No man left behind, ever.

"The next day they pulled us into the office and offered us both a place with the Rangers. The Ranger we know earned his nickname in combat when we were in Iraq."

"How did you get the nickname, Tank? I mean besides the obvious."

"When I got Santos out, one of the guys said a barreled through that wire like a Sherman tank. It stuck. I'm glad, because I definitely prefer it to my name. Did you ever have a nickname growing up?"

I mumbled it under my breath.

"Did you say guppy?"

"Yes, Grandpa Mazur gave it to me. I was always in the water. So, he called me his little guppy."

The waitress arrived with our drinks and appetizer. I sat back and just watched him as he made up a small plate for both of us. We placed our orders with our server.

My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller id and saw it was my grandpa.

"Excuse me, I need to take this. It's my grandpa."

Tank nodded as I answered it.

"Grandpa, how are you?"

"Fine. Would you mind if I came over to your table to meet your friend?"

"I...uhhh...I guess."

I look up and see my Grandparents and their bodyguard walking up to our table. I let out a groan. Tank stiffens up as my Grandfather approaches us.

"I'm guessing that I'm about to met Mr. Plumeri," he whispers.

I could only nod.

"Ahhh, there is my favorite Granddaughter!"

Tank and I both stand and grandpa envelopes me in his large arms. Then shakes Tanks hand.

"Well, Gup, are you going to introduce us?"

"Grandpa and Grandma, this is Pierre Labeau. He prefers to be called Tank.

"Tank, these are my grandparents Plumeri."

"Labeau, are you related to Tomas and Andrea in New Orleans?"

"They're my parents, sir? How do you know them?"

"Angie and I are Marie and Josephine's Godparents. They never told us that one of the boys were in Jersey. Are you visiting?"

"No, I live in Trenton. I am one of the owners of Rangeman."

"One of my nephews works there. Vincent, my older sisters son. Always has something good to say about the company.

"I have to ask, what are your intentions towards my granddaughter?"

"Sir, this is our first date. My intentions are only good."

"Keep them that way. My granddaughter is a good girl and deserves the best. Unfortunately she hasn't been given that. I would gladly kill that Morelli boy if she would let me."

"Me too, sir.

"I like you. I think you'll be good for her. Steph, why don't you bring him for our New Years eve celebration?"

"If he doesn't have to work that night, I'll be happy to." I answered.

"We'll be there." Tank said with a giant smile.

"We'll leave you two alone. Come see us before you leave. I would also like to take care of your bill."

"No thank you sir. I asked Stephanie out and I intend to take care of everything she wants tonight."

Grandpa only nodded and Grandma smiled. That was a shock, Grandma never smiles unless she really likes someone. She leaned over and hugged me.

"I like him," she whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped before I replied.

"Me too, Grandma, me too."

"You need to come to the house soon. I know you go to your parents for Christmas, but maybe we can set something up the day after. You could stay at the house until the party."

"I won't be at Mom and Dad's this year. I'm persona non grata there, because I won't go back to Joe. I planned on staying at home that day."

"No, you will come to our house Christmas eve and go to midnight mass then celebrate with us the next day."

"I would love to. I just...I don't think I should."

"Why?"

"Grandma, I don't have the money to get anyone anything. I have a hard enough time paying my bills. I would feel bad coming empty handed."

"Nonsense. You come anyway. Just having you celebrate Christmas with us will be the best gift we've ever been given."

Grandpas eyes narrowed at me.

"I'm okay. I'm just struggling a bit. I start working for Uncle Joe after New Years. I can hang on till then."

He nodded his head. We said our love yous and they went their table.

"Well, that was slightly awkward," I said dryly. Tank laughed out loud.

"I'll have to call Mamma tomorrow and tell her that I'm dating you and who your grandparents are I'll also have to ask how they know them."

I could only laugh. Who knew that our families were already intertwined in some way. Maybe once I start the job with Uncle Joe, I can spend more time with my Grandparents and the rest of the Plumeri family. Vince manages to juggle it with ease. I'll have to talk with him.

"So, New years eve at your Grandparents? What kind of event is it."

"You don't have to come along if you don't want to."

"I want to go with you. Is there a dress code?"

"Formal black tie. the women wear gowns the men wear Tuxedos. It starts with a six course meals the music and dancing. They have a silent auction that all the proceeds go to a local women and childrens shelter as well as the local childrens hospital.

"During dinner they only serve one glass of wine along with plenty of water with a lemon wedge. The open bar begins at 11pm, that is also when the bidding for the silent auction ends. They had problems in the past when they had an open bar during the bidding, so to prevent that the open bar begins afterwards.

"There is a count down at midnight, and a priest from my Grandparents parish says a blessing over everyone attending. My Grandpa says a few words and good night to everyone. The party tends to end around 2 am. Most people go home in a car service and family stays to have pork and sauerkraut for dinner on the first as well as attending mass so we can take a piece of straw from the creche. That way we can have good luck, good health, and our finances may be sound."

"I think I would enjoy that. What time would I needs to arrive? I'm offline for this week and I always take two weeks vacation from Christmas eve through January 6th. Lester and Bobby take off over Easter and Fourth of July. We all work over Thanksgiving."

"Are you going home over Christmas?"

"No, I tend to just stay home. I don't like to be there when Jack and Charlotte are there with their kids. I've accepted that they are happy together, but it tends to get awkward."

"Why don't I see if you can come with me?"

"You know, I'd like that."

Our meals arrived and we tucked into our dinner. I looked out the window and see that it has started to gently snow.

"Probably, we should head home after dinner," I say.

"Why?"

"It's starting to snow."

He looked up and nodded.

"We can settle on the couch, watch a movie and have hot cocoa with marshmallows. I make it homemade, the only thing I don't ruin."

"I'd like that."

We finish up and he pays the check. I go to slip on my coat and he helps me into it. I have a feeling of being cherished, I've never felt this way before. I smile up at him.

We go out to the truck and he looks down at me. As I look back into his eyes he leans in close. The snow gently falls around us as he lightly kisses my lips. After few moments I find myself breathless. I know that I am falling for him.

He helps me up in the truck; he gets in and takes my hand. He kisses my knuckles and holds it the whole way back to Trenton.

"I'd really like to have a relationship with you, Steph."

"I hear a but in there."

"No buts. I am honestly starting to fall for you. You are so easy to love.

"Not to scare you away or anything, but I can easily see us together forever."

"Believe it or not, that doesn't scare me. I can see it too," I say quietly. He pulls my hand up to his lips and kisses it again; then holds it against his chest over his heart.

"You worked your way in here the first day I met you. I want to do this right. You're going to have to tell me if I am pushing you too fast. I don't know where this will take us, but I do know where I want it to go. Okay, Baby."

"I can do that, but you'll have to do the same for me."

He let out a sigh as though the weight of the world is on his shoulders before he speaks again.

"Stephanie, I really want to do this right. So, please don't take what I'm about to say as a bad thing. It's not."

"Alright," I reply. Tensing up, waiting for the it's not you, it's me speech.

"As much as I would love to have sex with you, I would like to wait until we are both completely sure. We can share a bed and hold each other, but I want to wait for that perfect moment with you. I'm very attracted to you, but I want more than just a sexual relationship with you."

I take a few moments to consider what he just told me and knew instantly that it was the right thing for us. To let my feelings for this gentle giant blossom and grow into something more. I didn't want to trivialize it by having sex with him; when the time is right I want to be able to really make love for the first time. I must have been quiet for to long.

"Steph, answer me please."

"Sorry. I was lost in thought. I have to agree with you. I want that too. I don't think I've ever made love before."

"You had me worried for a minute. I was afraid you were going to say no.

"This may be an indelicate question, but how many men have you been with?"

"Three. My ex-husband, Joe and Ranger. How many women have you been with?"

"Believe it or not, only two. My high school girlfriend and a one night stand in basic. When I woke up with a complete stranger the next day, I was disgusted with myself."

"So, not Lula?"

"No, not Lula. I passed out on her couch one night from exauhstion and that's when she proposed to herself."

"Oh! I just thought about it, who's taking care of your cats when you're not able too? Would you like to go get them and bring them to my place?"

"I have a housekeeper who takes care of them, but if you really don't mind we'll stop and get them and their things on the way back to your place. I would really be happy if I can. I hate not being able to care for them."

"That's fine. I don't mind as long as they leave Rex alone."

"They won't bother him. They're very well behaved."

He turned off the exit before mine and drove another three miles before turning into a gated community. He made a few turns after entering the gate; soon we were pulling into a long drive way. We stopped in front of a beautiful red brick colonial.

We got out and he held my hand as we walked up the steps. I couldn't hold back a gasp as we went inside. it was so simple and perfect. I had never seen anything like it. He took my coat and hung it up in the entrance way.

"Tank this is absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you. I like it," he said with a smirk.

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled forth from my lips. They playful look in his eyes was not something I had ever seen before.

He gave me a quick tour as we gathered up the things we would needs for Applepuff and Miss. Kitty.

Soon we had them in their carrier and took them and all of their supplies to the truck. He left a note for his housekeeper, explaining that she didn't needs to worry about the cats; that they were with us.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and Tank settled the cats in. I had a surprise waiting for me in my kitchen as I went to start the Hot chocolate.

There stood Joe Morelli.

"Son of a Bitch! Did I do something wrong in a previous life that I'm being punished for now?!"

Tank came running in. When he spotted Joe; you could see the anger build up in him.

"Morelli, what the hell are you doing in my girlfriends apartment?"

"That is pretty damn funny. I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Joe, I know I broke up with you. So, care to explain this?" I asked.

"You know you didn't mean it. You always come running back when Manoso leaves your ass hanging."

"I'm not with Ranger, I've never had a relationship with him.

"I am, however, with Tank. So, I suggest you leave before I call the police on you as well."

"You won't call them on me."

"I had Ranger arrested and charges pressed against him last night. What makes you think I won't do the same to you?"

"Because we are supposed to be together. Your mother promised you to me when you were 15."

Tank had him pinned to the ground and restrained before I could even blink. I called the police and this time Big Dog and his partner respond.

"Wow, Steph, you aren't messing around are you. Ranger last night and Morelli today. Are you sure you want to press charges?"

"Yes, he broke into my home and began to become loud. If nothing else he needs to be charged with breaking and entering."

Big Dog cuffs him and pulls him up. He was reading Joe his rights as they walked out the door. Joe started to holler that he was a cop and that they couldn't arrest him.

Mike, Big Dog's partner, took our statements and left.

I stood there in shock. This was twice in twenty four hours that someone had broken into my home. Thinking that they had some sort of claim on me.

"I think I'm going to start looking for a new place to live after the New Year.

"I shouldn't have to worry about people breaking in all the time."

"I'll help you find one," he said dryly.

"I'm sorry Tank, you shouldn't have to put up with this. I'll understand if you would rather not be with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. We may be having a rocky start, but that will make all the good times to come that much sweeter.

"Let's just lock up and go to bed."

I could only nod in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

This story seems to have grown a mind of it's own. We are going to have a bit of a time jump in this chapter. I need to move this story along some.

Hard Knock Life

The last two weeks have been amazing. I have fallen completely in love with the man who will be arriving shortly to pick me up to spend a week at my grandparents compound.

Joe was on suspension from the TPD pending an IA investigation. He hasn't bother me since.

Ranger sent me a very long letter apologizing for his behavior and asking to rebuild our friendship after some time. I was surprised by some of what he wrote. I had never known that he would willingly share that amount of information with me in any way. He wrote a lot about his long term relationship with Therese and thanked me for telling her about us interludes. They spoke about all of his indiscretions and decided it would be best for both of them to end what they had. He should have been honest with both of us.

Tank went back to work after four days offline. I couldn't let him take more time off to take care of me. We had dinner together every night. Some days we went out; others he showed me how to make a few simple dishes.

Vinnie accepted my resignation without a single problem from him. Lula on the other hand was pissed. Not because I was quiting, but because I was with Tank now. Connie was only upset that she was losing her gossip fodder and free doughnuts. Two more people to cross of my friends list.

My mom had left a nasty message on my machine that I erased. I wasn't going to let her get to me ever again.

When I called Grandma Angie about Tank coming with me; she practically begged me to make sure he was there. Grandpa called me twenty minutes afterwards to tell me that he had a surprise for us on Christmas Eve, so we better be there at noon on the nose.

It was currently 10:30 and Tank was due in fifteen minutes. I gathered my things, including the few small presents that I had been able to purchase for Tank and my grandparents. I was nervous about how this next week would play out.

Tank walked in my door right on time. I had given him a key to the new locks on my new reinforced steel door.

"Ready, Baby?" He asked as he scooped me up into his arms to kiss me.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly. His kisses had the power to leave me that way every time.

He smiled and picked up my bag. I grabbed the presents from the counter. They weren't much, but they came from the heart.

"I'm half afraid of what my grandparents have planned."

"I'm not. They love you and want you to be happy."

"Yeah, well, sometimes grandpa can be sneaky. He paid my rent for the next month and all of my bills. I went to take care of them and was given the same answer each time.

"He had it all set up so that they are automatically paid by him until further notice. I called him when I found out and he guilted me into letting him do it. He said that since I wouldn't let him pay for me to attend law school like I wanted, he needed to do something for me. He had bought Vince a house and pays his bills, and I was hurting him by not letting him spoil me a little."

Tank only laughed.

"Just remember, chuckles, he has a big surprise waiting for you when we get there."

"Shit."

"Yup."

The drive was faster than normal and we arrived ten minutes early. Vince was on the porch, practically vibrating with excitement. This couldn't be good.

"Hey, Bomber, Boss man! I'm supposed to take you right into the formal dining room and I'll take your things to your suite. Uncle Frank said you two are staying here through new years day."

I eyeballed him warily.

"Steph, you two are going to be in your suite in the family wing."

Vince took us to the formal dining room and when we entered I knew what the surprise was. There was Tank's entire family, including what must be Charlotte. I felt him tense up next to me; he noticed them.

"We can leave if you'd like," I whispered in his ear.

"No, I was just surprised. I have you now. That was my past, you are my future. I'm glad they're here, now they can meet the woman I love."

My eyes grew wide at his words. I couldn't believe I was hearing that from him. This was definitely the best gift I could ever be given. My eyes filled with tears as he cupped my face and leaned in to kiss me.

As we pulled apart he whispered, "I love you Stephanie Plum."

"I love you too Pierre Labeau."

His Mom came up to me and hugged him.

"Mama, this is Stephanie Plum. Steph this is my Mama."

"I am so happy to meet you Mrs. Labeau."

"Call me Mama, please. You have no idea how happy we are that you and Pierre are together. Who knew that when he was telling us about this amazing woman that he worked with and admired would be the granddaughter of our dearest friends and that he was finally with her. He is happier then I've ever seen him."

Tanks Dad pulled him off to the side for a moment and I saw Tank slip something that Mr. Labeau handed him into his pocket.

His siblings came over and introduced themselves to me and I watched the woman that could only be Charlotte, slink over to him. He backed away from her and shook his head. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so happy, just being with you. There is nothing in this world that could change that," he said to me.

"Nothing could change that for me either."

Grandma was calling us to sit for lunch. It was Sandwiches and soup, because we were having a large dinner tonight.

"So, Stephanie, how did you meet Pierre?" Charlotte asked snidely.

"I was just starting out as a bounty hunter and Ranger was my mentor. He took me on a job with him and the guys. Tank was there along with the rest of the core team. I've worked with him many times of the last few years.

"Tank, remember that body guarding gig for Brenda? That was something else. When I had to tell Ranger and you that you passes out, well I about peed myself."

"Little Girl, I did not pass out. I think you managed to stun me somehow. Although, Hal wasn't around for you to trick him out of his stun gun."

We laughed together and the room went completely silent. My grandparents and Vince were smiling. Tanks family looked like they were a bunch of fish.

His Dad spoke up first, " You really are a bounty hunter? I thought Pierre was pulling our leg."

"I'm not any longer. I will be the campaign manager for Joe Juniak beginning January 2nd.

"Despite all of the crappy situations I found myself in when I was doing it, I think I did pretty good."

"Baby, you weren't just pretty good, you were the best in the field. You are the only one to ever have a one hundred percent capture rate. You also helped Rangeman get ours up to eighty five percent as a company. So, no matter how unorthodox you were when it came to captures and research. You are the best and I don't think anyone will ever tie you for that spot."

Tank looked over at his ex and smirked. His mom then spoke up as well.

"That is amazing. Who was your partner?"

"Mostly I worked alone. Occasionally the file clerk at the bonds office rode along, or if it was someone who decided to try and kill me before I could take them in one of the guys from Rangeman helped protect my back. Actually Tank broke his leg when one of my skips jumped off a porch roof and landed on him."

"Our granddaughter has done a lot of good. She has gotten killers off the streets, rapists behind bars she even put herself on the line to rescue a little girl who had been kidnapped.

"She had been shot, rolled in garbage, had cars blown up, dead bodies left in her apartment, kidnapped by a gang and almost raped. She dusted herself off and went back to solve cases for the police and stop crime.

"She really is an amazing woman," Grandpa told everyone. I couldn't keep the blush from my face. I had never really been praised for my work before, yet here they were doing so.

"Honestly it was a lot of luck. I just happened to be where I was needed the most at the moment."

Josephine beamed at me, " You are so modest as well.

"Pierre, she is a keeper. You better not let her go. This is the woman I want as my sister in law at some point."

He only nodded and looked down at me and smiled.

The conversation moved quickly at that point. I learned that Josie, as she liked to be called, is a first grade teacher and she is married with a set of triplets of her own. Marie is a trauma nurse who is newly divorced and has two daughters.

Tomas, or Tj, is a firefighter and dating a police officer. He is working towards being the captain of his house.

Marc is a photographer who lives with his partner, Manuel, in the French Quarter

Jack is a construction worker and he and Charlotte have a set of twin boys. Charlotte works in the cafeteria at their local hospital.

After lunch I took Tank to our suite. So, we could rest. He had worked until two this morning and I could see the tiredness creeping up into his eyes.

"So, this is where you spent your summers as a child."

"Yeah, I did. I have some very good memories here.

"What did Charlotte want when she cornered you?"

"She told me that she and Jack are getting a divorce after the new year and that she would happily take me back, because she missed me. I told her where she could shove it and walk away."

I couldn't help myself.

"I'll understand if that's what you want," I said quietly. I hung my head and the tears began anew.

"No, Baby. It's not. You're who I love and who I want to spend my life with."

He got down on his knees in front of me and took both of my hands in his and kissed them.

"Steph, I was going to wait until New years eve to do this. I can't wait a moment longer though. When my Dad gave me the only thing my Grandmere left me this afternoon, I knew I had to do it today."

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"I know we've only been dating for two weeks, but I knew that I was in love with you after our first date. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

My eyes grew large and my breathing hitched.

"Yes."

He placed a ring on my finger and kissed me. I could feel every ounce of love and passion pouring out of him. The kiss was so powerful, that I lost myself completely in it.

He pulled back from it first.

"As much as I want to be with you. I want to wait until our wedding night. If that's okay with you. I want the first time we make love to be as husband and wife."

"Yes," was all I could say.

We lay down together to take a nap, but before we went to sleep I made sure to tell him that I love him.

Three hours later, at 5:00, Vince was pounding on my door.

"Hey, Cuz, time for you and boss man to get up. Dinners in an hour."

I groaned and Tank chuckled before calling out for Vince to come in.

"Bomber, C'mon, you know how they get if we're late. Plus little miss thing is causing all sorts of problems down there. You and Tank need to get downstairs before Uncle Frank either has her thrown out or whacked and need somewhere to hide the body."

I fly out of bed and run to the bathroom, quickly getting ready. I come out and Tank is ready and waiting for me.

We go downstairs and follow the yelling. Grandpa is standing outside the door.

"She needs to go back home, now. I will not allow such disrespect in my home. That woman is nothing but a spoiled brat. It is a good thing Jack filed for divorce and has petitioned for custody of those boys."

He stormed away and Tank and I entered the room without even knocking. She has destroyed the room, broken the vases and mirrors. She stood there screaming at Jack.

When she saw us she tried to attack me, but Jack held her back.

"Charlotte, you really don't want to attack my fiancee. It would not be good for your health. Don Plumeri is arranging for you to leave in the next twenty minutes. You have pissed off the head of the Plumeri Family, and insulted his favorite Grandchild and propositioned her soon to be husband. Take the out you've been given or you will not like what the other option is."

"Why should I? Huh? That little white girl ain't nothing. You should be marrying me!"

"No, Charlotte. That boat sailed a long time ago. You left me for my brother when I was in boot camp. When you did that; there were no more chances. One way or another you will be completely out of my families lives."

We turned and walked away. She continued screaming at us. I could only shake my head. We hadn't even gotten to announce our engagement to our families yet and that woman was trying to ruin our day.

As we walked into the sitting room I saw Mama crying softly. I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, taking her hand in mine.

"Mama, it's okay. Grandpa is sending her home. She can't ruin our Christmas any more."

"I am so sorry that this happened here. We thought that she would behave herself. I just can't believe that girl...oh my Lord! Is that Grandmere Labeau's ring? Pierre... did you?...Are you two really?... "

"Yes, Mama. I did and we are. Stephanie is going to be the newest member of the Labeau family."

Mama let out an ear piercing squeal and squeezed my as tight as she could. Tank's Dad, my Grandparents and Vince came running in to see what was going on.

"My Baby boy is getting married!"

Vince stood there grinning, Grandpa was beaming and Grandma came over to me and tugged me into a gentle hug.

"Have you picked a date yet? Do you know where you'll be having the ceremony? Would you like to have it here? We want to pay for everything as part of our gift to you."

I had to laugh. Grandma is so excited.

"Grandma...we haven't discussed the when, where or hows of it all. He just asked me a little while ago."

"Well, you need to hury it up. I don't want to bouncing my great grandchild on my knee while you two exchange your vows."

I flushed bright red. I couldn't help myself.

"No worries there. We are waiting for our wedding night. We want our first time together to be as man and wife. I really love her and want to do this right." Tank told them. I couldn't be more red if I tried.

"We celebrate with champagne over dinner!"

"Grazie, Grandma."

Tanks siblings and their children join us in the sitting room. Charlotte was notably absent. Jack's boys looked lost. The one closest to me looked so miserable that I couldn't help but pick him up and hold him to me. This sweet sensitive five year old boy is clinging to me with everything in him.

"Would you like to sit with me and your Uncle Pierre at dinner? There's going to be so much food that you won't believe your eyes, but you have to save room for dessert.

"I bet my grandma made her famous chocolate silk pie with fresh whipped cream."

"My Grandmere made her ambrosia last night when we got here, so that it would be ready for dinner tonight. Will you share some with me?"

"Of course I will!"

The table was set family style. So many different pastas and sauces to choose from. The stuffed shells and manicotti drew my attention immediately. Then I noticed the Hungarian Goulash. I heard Marc's sharp intake of breath and looked up.

"Edna, behave," Grandpa said.

"Grandma Mazur! When did you get here? Why aren't you with Mom and Dad?!

"I just got here ten minutes ago, baby granddaughter. I decided I wanted to spend the holidays with my friends and family, not the uppity daughter that thinks the sun rises and sets on her ass."

My family and Tank laughed at the very apt description of my parents; more specifically my mother. Pierre's family, however, looked slightly horrorfide.

"Why would you say that about your own daughter?" Mama asked.

"Mama, my parents are ashamed of me. They always have been.

"The way Grandma Mazur described her was absolutely spot on.

"I've made some major life changes over the last month and they don't approve of them."

Mama only nodded her head. Grandpa said grace and we began to eat.

Trey, Tanks nephew, was telling me all about kindergarten. He is such a sweet boy.

Soon our plates were being cleared and desserts were being set up. One of the staff members was setting a glass of champagne in front of each of us; as well as a glass of sparkling cider for the children. Trey and I put a bowl of ambrosia between us to share, plus we each had a slice of pie and tiramisu on our plates. Tank chuckled at the site.

"Our children will be so lucky to have you as their mom," he whispered in my ear.

"They'll be lucky to have you as their dad," I replied.

Grandpa taped his glass gently to get our attention. He stood up to make a toast.

"I am a very lucky man indeed this Christmas. I have been blessed with family and friends. Good health, more than enough wealth.

"I excited for the wedding that will join my family with that of my dear friends. They will unite us a a family, even though I have always considered the Labeau's family. To Pierre and Stephanie! May God bless you both with lots of love and many children to share that love with. Cheers!"

Grandma Mazur looked at me in surprise. She hadn't heard our news yet. I am not shocked when she gets up and comes over to hug me. The tears, however, did.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you! Maybe, I'll get to hold a great grandchild from you yet."

"Not until after we're married Grandma."

"I've waited this long, I'm sure I can wait a little longer. When is the wedding? I need to find a hot date."

"Grandma, we haven't discussed that yet. I'm hoping to have it soon though."

"Whenever you want, Baby."

I looked over at Tanks Dad and asked, "How long are you here for?"

"We are leaving January 2nd."

"Why do I call Joe and see if I can delay my start date and we get married here, at the New years eve party? We can have Fr. Mike do the ceremony and bless it. That is if he agrees."

"Perfect! I know that Fr. Mike will agree to it. I'll speak to him after mass tomorrow. Steph, I have a copy of your divorce decree and your annulment papers as well. You and Pierre can go to the courthouse the day after Christmas and file for your marriage license."

Tank and I look at each other and nod our agreement. This would work out very well. We will be able to start our new year as a new family.

We left for midnight mass around 11 and the kids were excited. Apparently, it was traditional in the Labeau family to open one present after the service.

We were all exhausted by the time we crawled into bed around 3 in the morning. We had stayed up after the children were put to bed to place gifts under the tree. The family room was bursting at the seams by the time we were done. Grandpa had promised to make sure everything for the kids made it to New Orleans and their homes by the time they got there on the 2nd.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Wow! Like I said, this story has run away from me and truly taken on a life of it's own. I'm just gonna run with it. It's rather fluffy, but it is a fast moving love story. I guess...

Also, warning for some religious items in this story.

Hard Knock Life

I woke to the sounds of giggling. Tank still had his arms wrapped around me. I could only smile contentedly.

"Aunt Steph! It's time to wake up," Trey giggled again.

I looked up and there was Vince holding Trey and his brother Will.

"I'm up. We'll be down in a minute. Vince, please have a giant cup of coffee ready for me."

"Be quick, Plum. Grandma has strawberry Chocolate Chip waffles being made for us this morning. I know I saw a few gifts from Santa for us under the tree, so move it!"

I groan as they leave the room. I roll over to face Tank, who is looking at me with a goofy grin.

"Good morning, Beautiful. Merry Christmas," he says against my lips.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas, my love. We better get moving or our nieces and nephews might start without us."

"That sounds like a plan. Maybe next year we'll have our own little one to celebrate with?"

"I'd like that. Should we start trying once we're married?"

"I would like to, but I don't want to push it if you're not ready."

"I'm ready to be a mom."

He leaned down and kissed me. It was a kiss full of passion. I could feel his erection pressing into my belly and let out a moan. I reluctantly pulled away.

"We better stop," I said.

"Let's get dressed and go down."

"Nope, it's christmas morning. Pj's, slippers and robes are the preferred dress this morning, good sir. Then it's breakfast and mass is at noon."

I got up and Tank grabbed my hand. "I love you, Steph. I intend to show you and tell you that every day for the rest of our lives."

"I love you too."

We went down to the family room to find everyone there and waiting. Everyone was in their pajamas and the kids were so cute.

"There's the happy couple. They get the first gift this year. Steph, this is from me, Grandma Angie and Grandma and Grandpa Mazur. This is a special gift that we got for you when you were a child. We knew that one day you would find a good man who loved you. This is for both of you.

"You can't say no to it either of you."

We sit on the couch and Grandpa hands me an envelope. I open it and read. I can't help but cry. I hand the paper to Tank to read and hug my grandparents. This was too much.

"What is it Pierre?" I hear Mama ask.

"It's a vila in Italy."

"Tank, it's not just any vila, it's the one they took me to that summer I told you about. It's the place I fell in love with.

"Vince, do you remember that trip?"

"I do Steph. We had the best summer there. Right on the beach."

The rest of the presents were opened quickly after that. My Grandparents spoiled all of us. Giving each child an insane amount of toys.

I was given a whole new wardrobe for my new job. Tank received a new laptop and some deep sea fishing gear.

I gave my meager presents to Tank and my Grandparents. I gave Grandpa a watch, Grandma a cameo brooch and Tank an engraved bracelet. I told Grandma Mazur that I didn't know she would be there, so her present was at home.

Tank pulled me to the side to give me my gift. It was a beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace and bracelet set.

"Tank, you didn't have to get me anything. Just having you is enough."

"I have the money and I want to spoil the future mother of my children."

I only nod my head. After breakfast we all get ready to go to mass.

"Tank, what do you think about my grandparents church? We live close enough that we can come to mass here. If you have to work on Sunday we can go to mass at five on Saturday."

"I like it. It has plenty of families our age and a good mix of people. I don't think there will be any kind of issues being a mixed couple."

"No, I don't think we will have any problems there."

Grandpa was speaking to Fr. Mike after service and motioned us over to them.

"Fr. Mike, this is my granddaughter Stephanie and her fiancee Pierre."

"It is wonderful to meet the two of you. I understand that you wish to be married on New Years eve in your Grandparents home."

"Yes, father," I replied.

"Can you join me for lunch so we can discuss the ceremony. I can drive you home when we are done."

I looked up at Tank and he nodded his agreement.

"We'll see you back at the house later, Grandpa?"

"That's fine. I'll let everyone know."

We walked hand in hand behind Fr. Mike. He took us to his office and picked up his phone. He asked for lunch for three to be brought there.

He asked to start off with a blessing. We made the sign of the cross and bowed our heads. He placed a hand on top of each of our heads and began.

"God, our father in heaven, please helps this young couple as they take the steps towards the sacrament of marriage. One of your most holy of scaraments. You have made them in your image and their souls are half of each other that was wondering til they found one another. Help guide them through the rough times and happy time. Carry them when they need it. Bless them as they make this journey. In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, Amen."

"Amen," we both replied.

Fr. Mike sat behind his desk. He looked at us intensely. He finally smiled.

"Since you are getting married at your grandparents home we won't be able to do a a full mass and church blessing. We will have to do that after the epithany, but before Ash Wednesday. That way you will be truly married in the eyes of the church.

"Stephanie, you've been married before. Your grandfather gave me a copy of your annulment so we won't have any problems there. Do you have anyone specifically you want to give you away?"

"I would like my Dad to, but I doubt he'd be willing. If he won't then I'd like Grandpa Plumeri or my cousin Vince."

He nodded at me, "I know that all of them are in good standing with the church.

"Now, Pierre, have you ever been married before?"

"No, sir."

"Good. This may seem intrusive, but in todays society I have to ask, otherwise I can not in good faith preform this ceremony."

We both nod and he continues.

"Have you had carnal knowledge of each other?"

I blush bright red. Tank recovers first.

"We have shared a bed to sleep, but nothing more. We want to wait until we're married for that. She still lives in her apartment and I live in my home."

"Wonderful! Would you like to use the traditional vows or write your own?"

This time I spoke up, "Traditional. I'm not very good about writing things and I like the way the traditional one sound."

"I like them as well," Tank said.

Our meeting continued until 4, only being interrupted when our lunch came in. Fr. Mike drove us back to my Grandparents home in time for the feast that had been prepared. Grandma Mazur had gone home after mass.

Once dinner was over the exhaustion of the day hit the kids hard. Their parents took them to bed. We went to our suite as well.

I decided to suck it up and call my Dad. I called his cellphone since there was less of a chance that my mom would answer it.

"Stephanie?" he answered.

"Dad, Merry Christmas."

"I'm glad you called. I was afraid I wouldn't even hear from you today."

"I almost didn't call. I know I'm not welcome in the home I grew up in."

"Why do you say that? You're always welcome here. Please, tell me you didn't spend christmas alone."

"Dad, mom told me that unless I go back to Morelli and marry him, I am not welcome in her house. I'm not going back to him.

"I spent Christmas with Grandma Mazur, Grandma and Grandpa Plumeri. Also, my fiancee's family is here. Their old friends of Grandpas. So no, I'm not alone."

"Fiancee? Pumpkin, your getting married?" he asked.

"Yes, to Pierre Labeau. You may remember him as Tank. We're getting married at Grandma and Grandpa's New Years eve party...Daddy, I was hoping you would give me away."

"One of Tomas and Andrea's boys?"

"Yes."

"Tomas was my best friend when were growing up. I was an usher in their wedding.

"Now as for what your mother said, don't listen to her. I should have said something to her years ago. I will be talking to her as soon as we hang up.

"I will gladly be there and give you away. Just tell me what time."

"Just come to the new years party. It will be around 11 that night. Please, bring Grandma Mazur along with you. I would rather Mom not be there if she can't keep herself under control."

"Like I said, she and I will be having words tonight and if she doesn't like it, she can go live somewhere else. This is my house and I'm taking charge of it back."

"I love you, Daddy," I whisper.

"I love you to, pumpkin. I'm sorry I wasn't what you needed me to be all these years."

"It's alright."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. Tank was there in an instant and pulled me close. I felt as though the weight of the world lifted off my shoulders.

"So, Baby, is everything working the way you want?"

"Yup."

"When we get back from the courthouse tomorrow Mama, Josie and Marie would like to take you shopping to find a dress. I'm glad I already have my tux with me.

"While you do that I'm going with my Dad to find our wedding bands, if you don't mind me picking them out?"

"I trust you."

"Uhh...Steph, what's your ring size?"

I had to giggle, "5"

"Steph, are you really sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

I pulled him down for a kiss. I am tall for a woman, standing 5'7", but next to him, I am dwarfed. He stands 6'7" and is all hard muscle. We are a study in opposites.

"I love you, Pierre."

"I love you, Stephanie. I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"I can't wait for you to be my husband."

My phone chose that perfect moment to ring. I looked at the caller id and groaned...Santos.

"Yeah, Les. What do you want?"

"Hey, Beautiful. I just got an interesting email. Something about a wedding that I'm invited too. Do you know anything about it, or is it a hoax?"

"No hoax, Les. Tank and I are getting married. I'm assuming Tank sent you the email?"

"Yup, one for Bobby and most of the others as well. I was elected to call to make sure it was real."

Tanks phone rang just then as well. He picked it up and took it into our bedroom.

"Yes, it is very real and we would love for all of you to be there. Did he explain about the dress code?"

"Yeah, he did." I heard someone in the background. "Here Steph, Ella would like to speak to you."

"Steph? Are you and Pierre really getting married? You really want Louis and me there?"

"Yes, to both. Your family and we want you there."

She must have handed the phone back to Lester. I heard her shouting to Louis that their baby girl really is marrying Tank. I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

"Congratulations! Tell the big guy we'll get coverage from other offices and contract workers for that day."

"Will do."

As I hung up my phone rang again. I didn't even bother to look at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Congratulations, Babe."

"Thank you, Ranger," I replied cautiously.

"I always knew I wouldn't be good enough for you, and I am glad you found someone who is. He is the best man I know. I'll speak with my counselor tomorrow and see if I can get a twenty four hour pass. I would like to be there. I want to see my two best friends get married."

"We would be glad to have you if you can, if not we'll understand."

"I know...I do love you, just not in the way you deserve."

"I know and I get that."

"I would like to pay for your honeymoon as my gift to both of you. I have a beach house in the keys that you guys can use."

"We'd like that. Thank you."

"I'll send the info to Tank...Steph, be happy okay?"

"I will be."

He hung up and Tank came out of the room.

"Everything okay, Baby?"

"Everything is perfect."

We got ready for bed and laid down on the king sized, soft as a cloud goodness that is our mattress.

"Baby, would you like to move into my house or find something that both of us chose?"

"I love your house. We can start there and if we decide to find something else we will. Do you mind that I'll be working?"

"I don't mind, but if you want to stay home once we start having children, I won't mind that either. It's up to you, I have more than enough to support us and a family for ten lifetimes.

"Tomorrow, before we leave in the morning; I do have some paper we need do look at and sign. It's to put your name on my insurance and so the military knows you are my spouse."

"Tank, why would I need to sign anything for the military?"

"Steph, you know that I am still in the reserves and if something happens to me the government will send you a very small widows benefit."

"I don't need that."

"I know, but it makes me feel better. I only have six months left I don't believe I'll be called away at all during that time, but I would rather know we have it and not need it, than need it and not have it."

"See, this is what I've been looking for. We discuss things, not fight over it. You give me choices and when that's not an option you explain why it's important to you instead of yelling and getting mad. That makes me feel as though I matter. Thank you."

"You do matter. This is our lives, our choices. This is about what we want in our lives, not anyone else. What you and I want should mesh and if not we have to be able to compromise without fighting."

"Absolutely right."

I kiss him goodnight and snuggle in. I am beyond tired and fall asleep easily. Unfortunately my phone wakes me up at seven am.

"'Lo?"

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! What is the meaning of this nonsense?! You will not be marrying that man! You are engaged to Joey!"

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure it's my life and you can't stop me. You want a Morelli so bad, you marry the bastard! He'll give you enough children from all the whores he sleeps around with.

"Have you finished packing yet? I'm sure Daddy doesn't know your calling me. How about I call him and see? If you can't be happy for me, then I want nothing to do with you. I'm sorry I wasn't a boy, I can't change that. What I can change is who I allow in my life. You, Helen Plum, are not welcome into it. Please leave me alone or I'll make you."

I hung up my phone, set it to silent and tried to go back to sleep. Tank pulled me as close as he could.

When we woke back up it was 9 and we ran around to get ready for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

This is the last chapter before a time jump again. Otherwise, this story will drag on. I'm afraid I may lose readers if I keep dragging it out.

For those of you who have stuck with me so far, Thank you. I am having fun with this. Very little angst, lots of fluff. The next chapter is where it will earn it's M rating, so I'll give the warning now and at the top of chapter 10.

Love Ya! Lynda

Hard Knock Life

We made our way downstairs and grabbed a light brunch that was set up for and I both got some coffee to take with us and went to the courthouse.

Unfortunately, Joe Morelli was there as well. He approached us almost in a timid fashion. I felt Tank stiffen up. I rubbed his arm and he relaxed.

"Morelli," he said.

"Tank, Steph, I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," I replied.

"So, when are you due? It could be mine you know."

"Joe, you and I hadn't even had sex for three months before I caught your ass cheating on me.

"Just for the grapevine, I'm not pregnant, yet. Tank wants me for me. I love him and he loves me. We are getting married to celebrate that; not because we have to. I suggest you get a move on and take care of whatever it is your here for. I'm sure the IA department would love to get another report about you harassing me."

Tank and I turned away and walked into the clerk of courts office. We got our paperwork taken care of, including a notarized copy of the paperwork for his CO. We walked out with our license.

We stopped in at Rangeman before heading back to my Grandparents.

"Beautiful! Look at you. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy before," Lester states.

"I don't think I ever been this happy before. I'm marrying the man I love."

He swung me up in his arms and placed a noisy wet kiss on my cheek.

Bobby pulled me from him for another hug.

"See, I was right. Even if he did screw up that first date.

"I wanted to ask, is it okay if I bring my girlfriend?"

"Of course. What's her name?"

"Actually you might know her, I think she said she was a few years ahead of you in school. It's Dr. Jen Stevenson."

"Yes, I know her rather well. She's my ob/gyn. So, ummm, yeah we know each other. I need to call her today to make an appointment for this week, if she has anything available."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that. Can we talk in your office?"

"Sure, let's go. We'll go there until Tank finishes up the insurance paperwork."

We go to his office on 3. I sit on the couch he has in there and he sits in the armchair.

"So, Bomber, what's going on?"

"Tank and I want to start trying for a baby once we're married. I just want to talk to her about what I should be doing diet wise. Anything that may help us achieving it. I know I'll be on day one of the three day window the day we get married, so I'm trying to prepare myself."

"Wow, that's just, wow!

"I'm happy for you Steph. Have you and Tank really talked about this?"

"Yes."

"Good, as for diet I can help you with that. Your going to want to add a prenatal vitamin and extra folic acid to your diet now. Orange juice is a great source for it. You should have at least three glasses a day. Also you should add more calcium as well. Drink whole milk with vitamin D.

"You may want to start exercising too. Yoga and swimming are great choices. They will both help you build stamina and flexibility. It makes for an easier labor and delivery.

"You do know that Tank's family has a history of multiple births, right?"

"Yes, but what's that have to do with the price of eggs in China?"

He laughed, "You'll have a higher chance of having a multiples birth, because of it. Which would automatically put in in the high risk category."

"Great...just what I wanted to hear."

"You'll do just fine. I am, however, going to call Jen and get you in asap for an exam. That way she can help you along a little better."

I nod and he walks out of the room to place the call. A few minutes later he's back in.

"She doesn't have anything open until after the new year, but she did say that you had an exam last month and everything looked perfect. So, it all green lights. She did say to call her when the rabbit dies."

I had to laugh at the reference. I couldn't wait to call and say that's why I need the appointment. I hug Bobby and thank him.

I wander off to find Tank and run into Vince and Ram.

"Hey cuz! I didn't know you were back to work today," I said.

"Yeah, well I have this pesky little cousin who is going to be marrying my boss this Saturday night. So, I'm trying to get things squared away so that I can be there."

Ram looked at us like we had both grown a second head.

"I know that Tank and Steph are getting married, but who is your cousin marrying?" Ram asked.

"Me, Ram. Vince and I are cousins and yes, that makes him Vinnie's cousin too."

Vince and I both let out an involuntary shiver at the thought. Ram was lost in his laughter. Tank found us in the hallway laughing like loons. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"The really funny part is once Tank and I are married, he'll be related to Vinnie and Grandma Muzar!" I howled out.

That set our laughter off anew as Tank paled a bit.

"Shit, I never thought about that," he said. That sobered me up instantly.

"That means she'll keep her hands off me and Vinnie will have more reason to be afraid of me. Seems like a plus to me the more that I think about it," he said with a serious look.

Then he started laughing with us.

"Should we stop by the bonds office before we go back, so you can share the good news with your soon to be cousin?"

"Oh, yeah. I love to mess with that man's head."

We say our goodbyes and Tank hands me a large manila envelope. Once we are settled in the truck. It's my new health insurance information.

We make the ten minute drive to the bonds office and see Lula, standing at the window with her hands on her very large hips.

"This should be interesting," I mumble.

"Tankie poo! I knew you'd come back for some Lula lovin's!"

"Hell no. My fiancee and I are here to talk to Vinnie."

"Fiancee? What fiancee? If you get married it will be to me. I'm your girlfriend."

"Again, hell no. I still don't understand why Vinnie hasn't fired your ass yet. It's not like you do anything productive around here. The only reason I can think of is that you never really left your former profession and you are on a salary wage to be an on demand piece of ass for him."

Connie snickered, the look on Lula's face proved he had hit the nail on the head.

"Vinnie, get your ass out here!" Tank bellowed.

I watched as my weasel faced cousin slowly slithered out of his office.

"What can I do for you Tank?"

"Well, as one family member to another, I'm going to give you a piece of advice.

"You probably should fire the on demand ho. Also, you and Lucille are invited to a wedding on Saturday night. It will be at the Plumeri family compound during the New years eve party. I'm sure you're aware of the dress code."

"Wait, who's getting married? Grandpa never said anything about a wedding this year."

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be your newest cousin. Steph and I are being married that evening."

I watched all the blood drain from Vinnie's face as it dawned on him.

"Welcome to the family," he squeaked out as he ran back into his office.

"Are we invited?" Connie asked.

"Connie, you'll already be there is part of the Rizzoli family. Lula you are not welcome. If you even try to get in, you will be arrested on site for trespassing."

"Why ain't I invited?!" Lula demanded, "I'm a friend of white girls."

"You are not welcome, because of your behavior. You tried to make me marry you and made a demand from me that I would never agree to.

"Stephanie saved your life and you treated her like shit. She would take her last dollar to by you food, even though you had money on you. She would go without any food in her stomach just to make sure you had food in yours. You call her skinny assed white girl she thought it was a term of endearment from you, but you say it with malice in your voice. She has such a big heart that she never noticed. I did.

"You need to get off your lazy ass and either actually start doing the job that Stephanie got for you, or go back to your street corner."

He took my hand and we walked out. Our heads we held high. We got back to my grandparents home and found a huge flower delivery waiting for us.

"Who's it from, Baby?" Tank asked after I'd read the card.

"Alexander Ramos. He wishes us, good luck, good health and many children"

"Tank, I didn't know you were friends with Alexander," Grandpa commented.

"I've never met the man. Steph is the one who is friends with him."

"Stephanie, I didn't know you had such connections as well. Harry adores you, the Ramos family, the Rizzoli family, even the Grizoli family likes you.

"Vito Grizoli is grateful that you didn't try to disgrace Terri after you found her and Joe together."

"I never had a problem with Terri. Yes, I caught her and Joe together, but she has always been respectful towards me otherwise. It helps that Joe was lying to her as well."

"Stephanie, when your contract with Juniak is over, maybe you come work for me. Someone like you could be an ambassador, of sorts, to talk with the other families. I've slowly been removing myself from the illegal side of things, and have been meditating more. I've seen far too much as the Don, and want to be done. It is a much younger mans game now. I never could get into the whole drug side that has become such a large part of the business. Guns and gambling are one thing, but when you add drugs to the mix, people tend to lose their integrity. We are a Family, not drug lords."

"Tank and I will talk about it. I can't make any promises. Okay?"

He nods and I look up at Tank, who is smiling like I just handed him the world. See, I can do this. I can discuss important things with him, so that we both can make a choice.

Mama, Grandma and Tank's sister's were ready to go. We were heading to Antonellia's to look for my dress. I was surprised to see Mary Lou waiting for us.

"Lou!" I screeched as I ran for a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let my oldest and bestest friend get married without me, now could I?"

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I began to cry. This has been a very emotional time for me. I'm happy, scared, nervous, sad and every other emotion bursting forth.

Once I finally stopped crying we got to shopping. Our assistant brought out five different dresses for me to try on. I saw the one I wanted right away. I tried the other four on first and each time, as beautiful as the dress' were, there was something that was not liked by everyone.

I came out in the final dress and everyone went completely silent. The gown itself was a perfect fit. It was sleeveless with a cinched in corset type top, that flaired out from the waist. The full skirt and train came out four feet behind me. The entire dress was silk, ivory in color. There was a peek a bo panel on the back that ran from the top to the bottom that was bright red. The simplicity of the dress made it all the more beautiful. We all agreed, this was my dress. Grandma paid for it and we went to find a pair of shoes.

When we were done Mama pulled me aside.

"Steph, I know that Pierre told you about Charlotte. He had a really hard time when he found out. He didn't talk to any of us for two years. I was devastated. Thank you for bringing the happiness back into his life. You've brought the light back into his eyes, a light that had been missing for far to long."

I didn't know how to respond to her. I couldn't find the words. How do you thank the woman who gave the man you love life?

I did the only thing I could, I hugged her tight.

"Thank you, for giving him life. I am not the sad and lonely woman I was a few weeks ago. He brought the light back into my world as well."

We all went back to my Grandparents and Mary Lou went home. I would see her Saturday night.

Tank and his Dad were pulling up at the same time as us. Thankfully my dress was in a black garment bag. I didn't want him to see it before our wedding.

I walk up to him as he got out of his truck and gave him a peck on the lips. He hauled me back to him for a better one. His mom laughed behind us.

I think I surprised everyone at dinner when I requested milk to drink instead of wine. I just shrugged my shoulders at the questioning glances.

"Stephanie, I received an interesting phone call today."

"Oh, yeah. What was it about?"

"Your Dad called me."

"Oh? Did he say what he wanted?"

"That he, your Grandma Mazur, and your sister and her family will be here Saturday. I was surprised. He hasn't been to any family event since he met your mother."

"I'm glad. I'm actually shocked that Val is coming. I really didn't think she would.

"Did he say anything about Mom?"

"He did. She will not be available that night. He has also thrown her out of the house. He is filing for legal seperation from her. She is currently living with Angie and Bella Morelli."

"Must have been a long call."

"It was. I haven't spoken with him since the day before married Helen. I am excited to see him."

"I'm happy for you. I'm so glad that he'll be here. I'm sure he and Papa will have a lot to catch up on."

Tomas gave me an odd look.

"Frank Plumeri is my Dad."

Mama and Papa both had shocked looks on their faces.

"I thought you were Mike's daughter. Frankie always said that he wouldn't get married or have children. The military was his life."

"That might explain why Val's birthday is only six months after their wedding day."

"That would explain it."

I had to chuckle, the burg would have a field day with that bit of information. Tank leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"That's something you could always hold over her head. You aren't having a shotgun wedding."

I laughed even more. This was turning out to be a wonderful day.

After dessert Tank and I said our good nights. I took a glass of milk up with us.

"Okay, what's with the milk? I give."

"I spoke with Bobby today about our plans to start a family. He suggested a few things I can start doing now. Vitamins, milk, orange juice, yoga and swimming are what he and my gyno suggested."

"We're really going to do this?"

"We don't have to if you want to wait. I'll understand."

"No, I don't want to wait. It's starting to become real. I'm in awe that you are willing to do all of this to carry our child. You're making changes all for the sake of starting our family."

"Tank, we both want this. I'll do whatever I can to ensure that our children have the best start they can."

"You are an amazing woman Stephanie Plum. I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

So, this is another time jump chapter. Remember, it is also Tank and Stephanie's wedding night.

Religious themes and lemons ahead...maybe a tissue as well.

Hard Knock Life

New Years Eve dawned beautifully and cold. I couldn't contain my excitement over the day. It's my wedding day. How can it get any better?

I watched as Tank slowly came awake with a smile upon his face.

"Hey, handsome. Are you ready to face the day?"

"I've been ready. This day is going to move to slow."

"It already is."

We lay there just holding each other. Enjoying the peace of the morning. Soon, the bathroom was calling to my bladder.

I groaned at got up to start the day. I knew that the sooner I got moving the sooner I would be getting married.

As I finished getting dressed for a day of prep work for this evening's festivities. There was a knock at the door. Tank answered it

"Baby, are you dressed yet?"

"Yeah," I replied as I walk out of the en suite bathroom. "What's going on?"

"It seems wedding presents are arriving."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

I saw it when I came around the corner. The sitting room was being filled with gifts.

"Holy, crap. Who sent all of this?"

"Different people who want to send us well wishes, Steph."

One thing that caught my attention was a simple large envelope with beautiful script on the front. I picked it up and opened it. I couldn't hold back a gasp that escaped. Tank was by my side quickly and took the paper from my hand.

"Who's this from, Steph? There's no name."

"I'm not sure. I don't know who would send us this?"

"It is beautiful."

It was a pencil drawing of Tank and I together. Looking in each others eyes. His hand gently cupping my cheek. You could see the love between us. The short note attached said not to worry, it was not another stalker. Just a friend who wished us the best.

"I don't know of anyone who can draw like this, you?"

"No, Baby. I don't."

"I want to have it framed, and hang it in the living room of the house. As long as that's alright with you?"

"I think it's perfect. Just above the fireplace."

Grandma came in just then with a tray of coffee and breakfast pastries.

"I figured you could spend the morning opening up the gifts. Marie will keep a list so you can send Thank you notes," she took a deep breath when she noticed the drawing. "How beautiful! That looks like something Vince's, ummm, his partner Hector, would draw."

I looked at Tank and grinned. Vince's secret was out.

"Grandma, I don't think that Vince has told anyone about that yet. Just family."

"Oh! Well, Tank will legally be family tonight. Plus, Hector is coming with Vince."

Tank only shook his head. We opened up the gifts. Most of them were traditional wedding presents; then there were the ones from Grandma Mazur and Lester.

Grandma sent us his and hers edible underwear. Lester sent us at set of fuzzy handcuffs. Poor Marie, she was trying so hard not to laugh as she wrote this two items down.

Ranger had paid for our honeymoon, plus he sent us a camera. I guess that means he won't be coming to the wedding.

Tank leaned over and whispered in my ear, "He'll be here tonight."

"Good."

We finished up our coffee and went downstairs to see what we could help with. I took our new camera along. I wanted to see how it worked. So, what if I took a few of Tank. I saw him pick up the camera a few times too.

Around three we were sent to get ready. Guests would begin arriving at five with diner service begin promptly at six. I had a red satin sheath gown that I would be wearing for the first part of the evening.

Tank showered first, that way I would be able to have the bathroom the rest of the time we had. He will be changing into his dress uniform for the ceremony. Bobby will be his best man and Ranger will be an usher, both will be changing into their dress uniforms as well.

Mary Lou will be my matron of honor and my cousin Nikki will be an attendant. Daddy is giving me away.

It sort of feels like our wedding will be backwards with the diner first, but that works in my favor.

At 4:55 we are all pressed and at the door waiting to greet our guests. Tank hand his and on my lower back. He seemed to know that I needed the contact.

"Me too, Baby. I need to feel you next to me."

The first guests were being let in. Daddy, Grandma Mazur, Valerie and her family. They each pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but get misty eyed when Daddy introduced Grandpa to his Great Granddaughters.

Vinnie and Lucille were next, followed by her parents. Harry laughed when he saw Vinnie pale at those site of Tank.

Ranger and the rest of the men from Rangeman who were invited arrived shortly there after. Ranger pulled me into a gentle hug and shook Tanks hand.

So many people were now showing up that we didn't have a chance to say anything.

At six we were all asked to find our seats as dinner was about to start. Tank and I were at the head table with my Grandparents.

Before we were served Grandpa stood to make his speech.

"We have come to celebrate the closing another year and new beginnings as well. As most of you already know you are all special guests for a special couple.

"Tonight my granddaughter, Stephanie Plum will be marrying Pierre Labeau, or as most of you know him, Tank. So we thank you for being here for this happy occasion.

"The silent auction has already begun and bidding will end at 11, with the winners being announced at 11:45; which also happens to be when the open bar will begin.

"We delayed it this year, because the wedding will begin at 11.

"Those of you with children, please rest assured that they are having their own party in the game and media rooms. There is supervision and you may check on them as often as you'd like. Heck they're having pizza, soda and all kinds of junk food. I may just join them myself.

"Please enjoy yourselves. Thank you for coming to celebrate with us."

He took his seat and they began to serve us. Grandpa said grace for our table. As we ate we saw a few people get up here and there to begin bidding on the items. Tank kissed my cheek and went to place a bid on something as well.

It was almost nine when we finished with our dessert plates. One of the security team approached our table; it's seems that one Helen Plum was trying to get in. I nodded when Grandpa asked if I would like to join him when she was escorted off the property.

Tank came along as well. She looked like a pissed off cat when we got there. Hissing and spitting and everyone.

"Helen, you are not welcome in my home. You should know that your little temper tantrum will not get you anywhere."

"My daughter is getting married. I have every right to be here. She can not marry one of those thugs. She is engaged to Joseph Morelli!"

"No, Ma, Joe and I will never be getting married. I am going to be marrying, Pierre, the man I love. The man who loves me."

"You've been sleeping with that man while you were with Joey, you should be glad he's willing to ignore your little indiscretions."

"I wasn't the one who cheated, Joe was. Get over it, and yourself. You told me that I wasn't your daughter any longer. I haven't come around you or called you. I respected the choice you made. Now respect mine and leave."

I grabbed Tanks hand and we went back inside.

Not long after that we were sent on our separate way to get ready. When Mary Lou and I got to my suite there was a long slender blue velvet box sitting on the bed. There was a card attached.

 _Stephanie,_

 _As you marry my youngest child tonight, I thought you could borrow this until your youngest child marries. This has been passed down in my family for many generations and I had begun to worry that I would have to pass it on to one of my grandchildren._

 _Welcome to our family,_

 _Tomas Labeau_

I opened the box and found a bracelet with ten gold coins on it. It is beautiful. I slip into my dress and Nikki is snapping pictures as I get ready. Mary Lou hands me my bouquet of white roses with sea shells woven through the ribbon. I couldn't help but smile at the memory that it brought back. I told Tank I was using white roses for my bouquet, he must have called the florist and added them.

We are finally told that it's time. We are stopped at the door of the ballroom and lined up. Daddy comes over and place my hand in his arm. Then he does something I don't remember him ever doing; he kisses my cheek.

"Pumpkin, I'm so glad to be giving you to a man who deserves you."

The wedding march begins to play softly. I hadn't even noticed that Lou and Nikki were already down the aisle. The doors open and everyone stands. My eyes are only on one person. The very handsome man waiting for me at the front.

We slowly make our way to the front of the room. Daddy places my hand in Tanks and put his hand on top of our joined ones. Fr. Mike begins.

"Welcome friends and loved ones. We are here to join Pierre and Stephanie in the sacrament of holy matrimony. Now, who gives this woman to be married."

"I do." Daddy replies and he steps back.

"Pierre and Stephanie, you stand before me today as two lost souls that were made for one another. Ready to bind yourselves to one another for as long as you both shall live.

"This is a huge step you are taking in your life's path. A commitment to honor and cherish one another. To love one another.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. To honor and cherish? From this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Pierre Antonio Labeau, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to honor and cherish? From this day forward, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Repeat after me. I, Stephanie"

"I, Stephanie."

"Take thee Pierre."

"Take thee Pierre."

"To honor and cherish"

"To honor and cherish."

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and I health."

"Through good times and bad"

"Through good times and bad."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live."

Fr. Mike asked Tank to repeat his vows to me. Then asked for the rings. Bobby handed them to him. Fr. Mike blessed the rings before we exchanged them.

"May god bless this union for all eternity. Let no man put asunder what God has brought together. You may kiss your bride."

Tank leaned in and gave a a kiss full of hope, love and longing. The room erupted in cheers. When our kiss finally broke, Fr Mike announced us to the crowd.

"May I present to Mr. and Mrs. Pierre Labeau."

We make our way back down the aisle. I am beyond happy. Once we return to the ballroom we are asked to step on the dance floor for our first dance. Tank chose the song. I had never heard it before. The voice seemed so familiar.

"This is our real gift from Lester. He wrote and sang this just for us," Tank whispered in my ear. I couldn't hold back the tears of joy any longer. The song was beautiful.

Soon the song ended and everyone was invited to the floor. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to find Ranger.

"May I cut in?" Tank nodded and easily slid me into his arms.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Babe.

"I am so sorry for how I treated you. You deserve so much better and I'm happy you found it. Tank's a good man."

"I'm just happy that you're doing what you need to.

"I know he's a good man. I married him."

"You know he wants children, right?"

"Believe it or not, so do I. We are going to start trying right away."

"You'll be a great mom," he whispered and kissed the top of my head before handing me back to Tank. I snuggled back into his chest for a moment. They announced that it was time for the bride to dance with her father and the groom to dance with his mother. As Daddy swept me into his arms he kissed my cheek.

"I love you Pumpkin. You look so beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Daddy."

"I don't think I've ever told you how proud I am of you. I'm sorry for missing out on so much of your life. I shouldn't have believed your mother when she said that you didn't want us at your graduations or that you told her that you wanted Val to have your college fund for her honeymoon with Steve. Why didn't you ever say something?"

"I never said any of that. I was just told that no one would be attending and that since girls should not go to college, you decided that the money would be used best for Valerie."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm starting my future today. That's in the past, let's leave it there."

The rest of the dance was quiet. When it was over the open bar was announced and the silent auction winners were called. Tank won a weekend for two at Inner Harbor, Maryland.

The countdown to midnight began. Tank kissed me as the new year began.

"Happy new year Mrs. Labeau."

"Happy new year Mr. Labeau."

Shortly there after we said our goodbyes to everyone. Bobby and Jen were grinning like crazy. They knew of our plans to start a family.

Tank picked me up at the door to our suite and carried me inside. Once the door was shut he lowered me to the floor and kissed me. He began to shuck his jacket off and I pulled his tie loose.

I reached for the buttons on his shirt when he stopped me.

"Baby, let's take this in the bedroom. I don't want to rip your dress."

I nod and take his we got inside the bedroom he helped me out of my dress and kissed each area of skin as he exposed it. Soon I was standing in front of him in nothing but my panties and heels.

"My God, you are even more beautiful than I could've imagagined," he said softly.

I began to unbutton his shirt, knowing that I would see all of him soon. My hands began to tremble with anticipation. As soon as I had his shirt undone I began on his belt and pants. letting them drop to the floor he stepped out of them. While he took care of his socks and shoes, I removed my shoes as well. Quickly there was nothing more for us to remove.

He picked me up again and laid me down on our bed. Kissing me the entire way. He began to kiss a path down my neck to my breasts. He palmed one gently and took the other in his mouth, suckling and tugging. I could feel a heat building up in my lower belly He moved his hand lower softly teasing my skin.

He bypassed the area I wanted him to touch most and ran his hand down my legs. I moaned in need for him. His lips took a similar path as his hands until he reached the apex of my thighs.

"I need to taste you, Baby."

"mmmm..." was my only reply.

His mouth was on me there, licking and sucking my clit. It felt as though my body had a mind of it's own. I had to move; I put my hands on his head and he whimpered. He tongue plunged into me as I became lost in my climax. I could feel him smile against me.

He made his way back up my body. I places my hands on his chest and gently pushed him onto his back. I took the time to explore his body. I kissed each scar reverently; taking my time to get to my destination. I made my way to his erection a little intimidated by the size. He groaned when I pulled him into my mouth ans started to gently nip at him.

"Baby, you need to stop. I want to be inside you when I come, not in your beautiful mouth." I make my way back up him.

He rolls us over and puts the head of his cock at my entrance. Slowly he pushes in; until he is fully seated inside me. He stills, giving me time to adjust to his size. I start to move under him, ready to feel him move.

He sets a slow pace, kissing me as he goes. I meet him thrust for thrust and our pace quickens. The anticipation was almost too much. Soon we were both sliding over the edge.

"I love you," he said as he pulled out and gathered me close to him.

"I love you too."

We held each other for a little bit, before I felt him stir again. We spent the rest of the night making love to each other. We finally drifted off just as the sun was rising.

A/N okay everyone. I'm a little worried about how this scene went, please let me know what you think.

Lynda


	11. Chapter 11

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot line.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Honestly, I was worried about the reception of this story. So, far it's all been very positive. Which is wonderful! I didn't think it would be because of the light that Ranger was portrayed in in chapter 3. I've been shown that was wrong to think. I guess that was from the quick redemption in chapter 4.

I actually started this story around thanksgiving of 2014, but it never got past the first chapter until now. It had originally been intended as a Babe, but Tank arm wrestled me and won. He wanted a sappy love story with Steph. What Tank wants, well Tank gets. Thank you again for joining me on another story.

BTW, Ranger will have an HEA as well... someday.

Lynda

Oh, yeah...please keep in mind that they are newlyweds, and as such do newlywed kind of things.

Hard Knock Life

I woke up around noon and stretched out like a cat; enjoying the delicious feeling of sore muscles from last night. I looked over, but my husband was no longer in bed with me.

I got up and threw my robe on. I took care of my bathroom needs before I went in search of Tank. I found him on the couch lost in thought. I wasn't sure if he was content or full of regret. The fear that he was regretting everything reared it's ugly head; as I watched him twist his wedding band.

"Honey, is everything okay?" I ask.

He looks up at me and smiles; the smile that when the person you love with everything in you makes your heart melt.

"Everything is perfect, Baby. I think I was just lonely waiting for you to wake up."

"I'm awake now. What time do we need to leave to catch our plane?"

"Around 4, why?"

"Would you like to take a shower with me?"

He grinned and stood up so fast that if I had blinked in that moment I would have missed it. I laughed as he threw me over his shoulder and ran with me to the bathroom.

He put me down and shut the bathroom door. I started the water and turned around to find Tank ready in every way.

"Eager, are we?"

"Baby, I thought that just being married to you would be as close to heaven as I could get. I was wrong. Every time I'm inside of you I can see heaven."

We stepped into the large glass enclosure. All five of the shower heads were pointed right us. I took a wash cloth off the bar and grabbed his body wash. He eyed me curiously. I began to tenderly wash him from head to toe and everywhere in between. He was panting by the time I was done. He took my shampoo and began to massage it in to my hair. For a man who shaved his head he was rather good and I let out a moan as he rinsed it away.

He hauled me up and wrapped my legs around his back; nipping and kissing my neck.

"Do you know what you do me? How I love you more every second we are together?"

I was so lost in what he was doing to me that I couldn't respond. He backed me up against the wall and was quickly inside of me. He took me hard and fast. When he came I did as well. The fall over the edge was the almost more than I could take. Something felt different this time. I couldn't pin point what it was, but it left us both breathless and wanting more.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough with you," he murmured into my ear.

"Don't be. I certainly enjoyed it."

He pulled out and helped me put me feet back on the floor. We quickly finished up our shower wrapped towels around ourselves and went to the bedroom to get dressed. Someone was knocking on our door, Tank at least had his jeans on so, he went answer it.

I walked into the sitting area to find Ranger, Lester, Vince, Hector , Bobby and Jen were there. It seems they wanted to take us for lunch before we went to the airport with Ranger. We were using the corporate jet to go to the Keys and dropping Ranger off in Miami on our way.

"Can you give us about thirty minutes to finish up packing our things?" I asked.

Ranger nodded. Bobby had brought me a glass of orange juice up and smiled as he handed it to me. Jen grinned as well when she gave me a paper bag with a bottle of prenatal vitamins inside.

I hugged her and said thank you.

"Just remember, call me when the rabbit dies."

The reference to the old method of pregnancy testing was lost on everyone except Bobby, Jen and me. So, Lester spoke up.

"When did you get a rabbit and why would you call Jen when it dies?"

We burst out laughing. "That way Jen can take care of it after it does die."

This confused them even more. Tank finally got the clue as to what we were talking about.

"Jen, we're trying really hard to kill that damn thing. Hopefully soon."

"Why would you kill a defenseless rabbit?! They don't do anything to us?!" shouted Lester. Sending the four of us into another fit of laughter.

"Come on, Santos, I'll tell you all about the birds and bees. Then explain how that poor bunny dies." Bobby told him. Ranger got it and for the first time since I meet him, he let out a full on belly laugh.

"We'll meet you downstairs. Hopefully you two kill that bunny soon. Keep her off sugar, it may help.

"I know I can't wait, it will be beautiful." He told us.

They took a very confused looking Lester downstairs. Most of our things for our honeymoon were already packed. We just needed to put our toiletries in our bags and finish getting dressed. The rest of our things would stay here until we got back and took them home with us.

I was grateful that Uncle Joe was willing to wait until January tenth for me to start so that I could enjoy my honeymoon and have a couple of days to move into my new home when we returned.

When we got downstairs my family and Tanks were waiting on us. They each hugged us tightly. and wished us safe travels. Ranger rode with the guys while Tank and I took his truck. Rangers bag was in the back with the ours. He would ride with us after lunch.

We stopped at a little diner for lunch. I ordered a cheeseburger, fries and a vanilla milkshake.

Tank smiled at the milkshake. Normally I would get a soda and drink a few of them. Tank reached under the table and put his hand on my belly as we said grace. He was ready for this as much as I was. Who knows, maybe our little one was already starting to form within me. I closed my eyes and sighed at the happy thought.

Vince was watching me when I opened my eyes.

"So, cuz, how does it feel to be an old married woman now?"

"I don't know, your older than me, so why don't you tell us?"

"Babe?"

"I figured everyone knew by now. Vince and I are cousins"

He only raised an eyebrow and I smirked and dug into my food.

"Vince, you really should tell everyone, it's not like they'll be upset or anything. Hell, you even got Grandma to accept your life."

He let out a large sigh. "Fine, Hector and I are partners."

Of course captain clueless had to say something.

"You guys aren't partners. You and Ram are field partners."

Tank smacked the back of his head.

"He is my boyfriend, Lester. We've been domestic partners for the last two years."

"Oh, cool," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I had to roll my eyes at him. I remembered what Grandma had said about the drawing. I turned to Hector.

"Did you send us that drawing?"

"Yes."

"It is very beautiful, thank you. We are having it framed and hanging it above our fireplace."

"De nada."

We finished eating and had a cup of coffee before we had to part ways. All to soon we were saying goodbye.

In the truck Ranger sat in the back and watched as the world passed us by. Tank kissed my knuckles, which had become a ritual of sorts when we were going anywhere.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, Baby."

I was so happy just being in the moment with him that I didn't notice Rangers eye widen at the declaration.

I looked in the rear view mirror at Ranger. He seemed pensive and almost sad.

"You okay back there Ranger?"

"Actually, I think I finally am. I'm happy for you two and I am getting the help that I've been needing for a long time now.

"I was just thinking that I want to know my daughter better. I missed so much of her life. Tank, I think it's time for me to make Miami my permanent base of operations. That way I can be more involved in Julie's life."

"How about we discuss that when Steph and I are back online?"

He says yes and I can see the gears turning in his head as he contemplates the logistics of this kind of move.

"You can't stay away to much from us Ranger. We'll want our children to know their Uncle Ranger."

"I'll always be a part of your life, Babe."

We pulled up to the private plane tarmac at the Newark airport. We parked in a hanger marked Rangeman and grabbed our bags.

As we boarded the plane I was content. I finally had what I wanted in life, and he had been in front of me the entire time. We just didn't know it until we were forced to take a look at our lives.

I buckled myself into a seat and Tank took the one next to me. Ranger sat across from us. The flight time to Miami was estimated to take about two and a half hours.

Twenty minutes into the flight Ranger dozed off and Tank unbuckled my seat belt and we walked to the back. There was a small bedroom there.

He pulled my shirt over my head quickly There was a frantic need building up between us. The air felt electric. Each touch fueled a fire within as we battled to find our release. Our hearts speed up, our breathing hitches at the frantic pace we have set for ourselves. He pushed me over that glorious cliff and joined me shortly after.

We lay basking in the after glow when there was a shout from the other side of the door.

"Hey, lovebirds. I know your trying to kill a rabbit, but the captain is ready to land this bird. You have five minutes to pull yourselves together and take your seats," Ranger called.

I barked out a bit of laughter as I scrambled to get dressed. I couldn't help the feeling that the damn bunny was already on it's way to being well and truly dead.

We sat down just in time and buckled our seat belts. Ranger had to make a snide comment.

"We at least know you two can go at it like rabbits. You might just stand a snowballs chance in hell if she does go off sugar, Tank."

I glared at him and replied, "Well, you may have tried to ruin me for all other men, but Tank succeeded."

Tank burst out laughing and Rangers jaw dropped like he couldn't believe I went there.

"Damn. You know there was a time that you could barely talk to me. Now, you're cracking joke about me."

"No, joke. Just stating a fact."

He shook his head. Tank took my hand and kissed my knuckles as we began our descent into Miami.

Ranger shook Tank's hand before hugging me.

"Be happy," he whispered into my hair.

"I already am," I replied.

We watched as he deplaned. We had forty five minutes before we would take off again. Tank got me a glass of juice and a banana. We sat in a comfortable silence. The captain came back and explain that they were experiencing a problem with one of the engines and it would be best to stay in Miami for the night, so that repairs could be made. I'm grateful that they caught it now.

Tank called the Miami office for a pick up. We would stay in his apartment at Rangeman for the night. Not where I wanted to start my honeymoon off at, but it seems appropriate. We met because of Rangeman.

"I'm sorry about this, Baby."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

Twenty minutes later Silvio is there to pick us up. We grab our small bags that had a change of clothes each and climbed in the back. Silvio gave us an odd look.

"Tank, don't you want to drive?"

"Nope, I want to spend every minute I can with my wife."

Silvio's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"When did you get married?"

"Last night."

"Ranger?"

"He's good with it."

I still can't believe how they can have a conversation and keep it so short. The entire ride to Rangeman was made in silence as Tank and I snuggled up in the back.

When we arrived Tank took us up to his apartment on the sixth floor of the eight floor building. I was hungry and tired at this point. Tank must have heard my stomach growl because he called someone named Marisol, whom I'm assuming is the Miami Ella, for a meal for two.

She brought us empanada's and fried plantains. As well as a half gallon of milk and a container of fresh squeezed orange juice. Tank must have requested them.

When our belly's were happy and full we popped in a movie and settled in on the sofa. He laid down on his side and pulled me in front of him. He began to rub gentle circles on my lower abdomen as the movie played.

"I can't wait to watch your body swell with our child. To know that we created a new life out of our love."

"I can't wait to carry our child. I hope that they look a lot like you. Big beautiful brown eyes, a smile that can light up the world. They would be the most adorable kids ever."

"As long as they're healthy and happy, they could look like something that crawled out of the swamp and would love them anyway."

I began to fall asleep the next thing I knew, I was being carried back to bed. I drifted back off quickly. I guess this past week finally caught up with me.

Around 4 in the morning Tank was shaking me awake.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep and thrashing around. You must have been having a bad dream."

"I'm sorry if I woke you. Sometimes, I have bad dreams when I'm in a new place."

He leaned over and gently kissed my lips. His hand worked his way up my body and started to tease my nipple. I let out a gentle moan. My hands made their way into his boxer shorts, caressing his firm butt. He pulled my nightshirt off of my and paid homage with his mouth to my body. I almost flew off the bed when he kissed my belly. The sensations were overwhelming.

He stood and pulled his boxers off. I couldn't help but admire the sight of him. He looked as if someone had carved him out of granite. He began to lay over me, but I stopped him. He gave me a confused look.

"I want to drive this time."

He chuckled as he rolled over onto his back.

"I guess we are in bed, hunh?"

I only nodded as I made my way over him. I placed both of my legs beside his hips and began an exploration of my own.

When I finally sat up over him, he was nothing more than a quaking mass.

"Please, Baby. I need to be inside of you."

I slowly lowered myself down, until he was fully inside me. I sat there for a moment just savoring the feel of him.

He must have been impatient, he grabbed my hips and slammed up into me. Soon our pace was brutal.

"Cum for me, Steph, I need to feel you let go around me," he growled out.

I couldn't stop it if I even tried. I shattered around him. He let go and yelled my name. I collapsed on top of him and we stayed in that position until his alarm went off at 8.

We had breakfast before calling to find out about the plane.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Hard Knock Life

"Steph, we have a slight problem," Tank began.

"What is it?" I ask with a sigh.

"It will take two more days before the plane is ready. We have three options we can do. We can wait for the repairs, we can drive to the Keys or we can drive to Orlando and stay at the Grand Floridian Hotel and spend time at Disney."

"Let's go to Disney. I've never been there and would love to go before we have kids."

He goes to make the the travel plans and book a room. I walk around the apartment as he does that. I am surprised to find a picture of us framed and sitting on his desk. It was from that first day we met. He had his arm around my shoulder smiling down at me as I was laughing at something he said.

I smiled at the memory. He startled me when he pulled me into his arms and looked over my shoulder to see what I was looking at.

"I've had that since Lester gave it to me. I put it here since I couldn't have the real thing or see you when I had to be here."

I turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"Thank you," I said softly into his ear.

"For what?"

"For loving me."

He kissed me again.

"So, we leave tomorrow morning to go to Orlando. Bones is bringing our luggage from the plane here. Let's head downstairs so you can meet the Miami merry men and I'll take you to little Havana for lunch and show you around some of Miami."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

When we went downstairs Tank needed to use the restroom quick and he said I could go right into his office and wait for him. Before I could even get to it I was stopped by someone.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but you can't be on this floor," the guy with a unibrow said.

"My husband said I could wait in his office."

"Who is your husband?"

"Pierre Labeau, although you may know him as Tank."

"Real funny lady, but Tank ain't married."

Tank walked up just as the man grabbed my arm.

"John, what are you doing to my wife?"

The guy looked at Tank and paled. He let go of my arm like it had burned him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't aware that you were here, or that you got married."

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. A little irritated by catapiller guy, but fine."

He nodded his head at me and stood next to me.

"Listen up!" He said loudly, "For those of you who missed the memo. This is my wife, Stephanie. We are here until tomorrow morning due to a delay in our honeymoon. The next person to even think about laying a hand on her or disrespecting her in any way, will meet me on the mats. Am I clear?"

A chorus of, "Sir, yes, sir" rang back. A tall skinny man approached us.

"Dear lord, she really does exist. Stephanie Plum. I thought the guys in Trenton made you up. No one has ever done the quality of research as you or as quickly. Anytime that the core team would call and tell me to send my hardest searches, I knew you were on the other end."

"You must be the bane of my existence when I help out at Rangeman. I didn't think you were real either. It's nice to meet you Rodriguez. Oh, and it's Stephanie Labeau now."

I shook his hand and Tank shook his head. We walked around and introductions were made. I noticed one of the men sneering at me, I think Tank said his name was Benny.

"Benny?" I said. His head shot up at me, "Do you have a problem with me being here."

"No, but I've heard about you. As soon as you've gotten your use out of behemoth over there and run from him like you did Ranger; I'm calling dibs to be the next in your bed."

I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. Tank hadn't heard the exchange, but he definitely heard the slap and saw the resulting welt on Benny's face.

"Got a problem, Benny?"

"Just letting your piece of ass know that I got her next."

"What did you call my WIFE?"

"Everybody here knows you ain't married. You sure as hell wouldn't marry no white girl.

"Well then, everybody here is wrong. If you have a problem with that, then after our session on the mats is over, I will be more than happy to show you the door. You have five minutes to be in the gym and ready to spar." Tank then turned to me. "Steph, you can either come watch or wait in our apartment."

I followed Tank to the gym. I watched as Tank put the beat down on Benny, and fired him. He then spoke up to the employee's that had gathered.

"Anyone else have an issue with my private life, including my marriage to Stephanie?"

Not a single person spoke. My cell phone rang breaking the silent tension in the room. It was Ranger's ring tone.

"I'm fine Ranger," I answered my phone.

"Good. Tank there?"

"Hold on."

I handed my phone over to him. Their conversation was short and to the point. Tank, hung up and handed it back to me.

"Ready, Baby?"

"Yes, but don't you want to grab a shower first?"

"Yeah, let's go up to our apartment. I'll shower and change there."

Fifteen minutes later we were on our way to lunch. I was happy just being next to the man I love. It didn't matter if we were in a little one room shack for our honeymoon, as long as I had him. He took us to a small restaurant and as soon as we entered he was greeted by and older woman who seem genuinely happy to see him.

"Pierre, it has been far to long."

"I've brought someone very special for you to meet, Rena. This is my wife, Stephanie. Steph, this is Ranger's aunt and my dear friend, Rena."

"It's nice to meet you." I said automatically. She quickly pulled me into a hug and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Welcome! Welcome! It is wonderful to meet the woman who capture Pierre's heart.

"Pierre, I see babies in your future; very soon. You two will have beautiful children."

"We're trying for them, Rena. Hopefully very soon," he replied.

"I can see it in her eyes, she is already carrying. They will be special, so very special."

My eyebrows shot into my hairline. How would she know? We just started trying for them. Tank put his hand on my lower abdomen and had a look of wonder on his face.

"She's never been wrong before, Baby. It seems we are already parents."

I smiled, I had too. The room seemed to fill with happiness at her words. We couldn't tear our eyes away from each other. Suddenly it dawned on me, she said they.

"Did she say they?"

"Yes, two I think, maybe three, but definitely two babies are starting to form within your womb. They won't be your only children either. I see more in the future as well."

I was in shock. How can she tell all of this?

"I can read your aura and see them," she said to my unasked question.

"Holy crap. We really did it. We're going to be parents," I said in amazement.

I placed my hand on top of Tank's. He was slowly rubbing small circles on my belly. He order for both of us. He selected carefully, avoiding the seafood dishes, and those with soft cheese. I looked at him with my head cocked to the side in question.

"You aren't the only one who asked questions to Bobby. I needed to know what things to avoid once you were pregnant and simple ways I could help you. I can't carry them for you, but I need to do something."

I gave him an adoring smile. He was wanted to help carry my burden; not because he had to, but because he wanted to. I felt my heart stutter in my chest as I realized how much time we'd lost, because I had been incapable of seeing the forest for all of the trees.

"I love you Pierre Labeau." I said as I cupped his cheek in mine.

"I love you Stephanie Labeau." He turned his head slightly to kiss the palm of my hand. I've never felt like this, it was an overwhelming sensation if being loved and cherished.

We make our way back to the car, a black Rangeman SUV and start to drive through little Havana. Tank was pointing out the different sights when we pulled up to a small house and parked.

"Come on, Baby. There is someone here who wants to meet you."

I look at him curiously. I was a little bit afraid. I undo my seat belt as he opens my car door. He holds out his hand and helps me to climb out. I look up to see an elderly couple standing in the doorway.

"Pierre, is this your bride? The one your mama told us about?" the man inquired.

"Yes, Grandpa. This is my wife Stephanie. Steph, these are Grandma and Grandpa Labeau."

I didn't even get the chance to say anything before I was engulfed in a warm embrace by his grandma.

"She is beautiful, Pierre," Grandpas said.

"I certainly think so. We just saw Rena and want to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else in the family. We want to keep it between just us for now."

"Let's go inside and have some sweet tea and cookies." Grandma suggested.

There were so many pictures of Tank in his siblings during different ages. I had to look at them as we sat down in the living room.

"Now, what did Rena have to say?" Grandma asks.

"Stephanie and I want to start a family right away. As you know we were only married two days ago. We waited for our wedding night to...ummm...become intimate. Anyway, Rena informed us that our children are already starting. Threat she sees Stephanie is already carrying two maybe three babies."

"Pierre! Great Grandbabies from you! I never thought I would see the day! How wonderful! I can't wait. We will come to Trenton when they are born." Grandpa said.

Grandma Labeau looked misty eyed and contemplative.

"We don't know this completely yet, but Rena has never been wrong before." Tank told them. Grandma reached over and took my hand in hers.

In a soft voice she said, "No, she hasn't. We won't say anything to the rest of the family until you can make certain that you truly are. May God, watch over all of you and bless your very young family."

I had to choke back a son. Tank's family is so wonderful. They make me long for my mother to be the same.

We stay at their home until dinnertime, at which point we make our way to a popular restaurant in Miami.

"Tank, I think I have an idea as to how we can announce our pregnancy, once it is confirmed. It will be a few weeks until we know for sure, so that will give us some time."

"What do you want to do?"

I told him my plan and he was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his face.

"That's perfect!" He exclaimed.

Soon we were back in our apartment at Rangeman. I was enjoying the after glow of our love making as he held me in his arms. This was a beautiful moment between us. Now, I only pray that Murphy and his damn law stay away.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Remember, they are still newlyweds, and as such behave that way.

Hard Knock Life

I was woken up at 7:45 am to the smell of coffee and Tank standing over me with a tray. On it he had coffee, decaf anyway, and a plate of waffles and fruit.

"What's all this for?" I ask him, slightly confused.

"I am allowed to spoil my wife and mother of my children with breakfast in bed."

He settled the tray on my lap once I was in a comfortable sitting position. He then left the room, confusing me even more. I started to eat. He returned a few moments later with a tray of his own and joined me in bed.

We ate in a comfortable silence. I never thought I would be comfortable with the quiet, but Tank had an air about him that soothed me. I didn't feel the need to fill the room with nervous chatter. It was always like that around him. I guess I should have known that we were meant to be together a long time ago.

I was excited and scared all at the same time. I couldn't wait to be able to pee on a stick and have it be positive. I was scared that it would be negative. I was scared that Rena would be wrong this time. I decided to let it go for now. If I am great, if not then we'll just keep trying.

We finish up and Tank takes the trays out. When he returns I am getting dressed for the day. We are going to Disney, and I can't wait to be there. I wanted to go to Cinderella's castle and to Epcot center.

We went down to five to say our goodbyes and left from there.

"Steph, are you sure you want to go to Disney? We do go back to Trenton on the sixth. That doesn't leave us a lot of time."

"Yeah, I only want to go to the castle and Epcot on this trip. Once our kids are older we can come back and spend two weeks here."

"Okay, Baby. Disney it is."

It was a little longer before he spoke up again.

"Steph, I need to tell you something about why Ranger called yesterday."

"What's wrong?"

"It seems that Lula is causing some issues back in Trenton."

"What kind of issues?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"She and your Mother are starting rumors. They are saying that as soon as we're back in Trenton I told her that I'll be in her bed. Since you could never keep me satisfied. She is claiming that she is carrying my child, which we both know is impossible. One, I've never had sex with her and two it's medically impossible for her to have children of her own."

"They can say whatever they want too. I'm not going to believe them. They are simple, petty minded people who want nothing more than to tear us apart. We don't live in the burg. Our children will not be around them, ever."

"Steph, I'm still worried that they'll do something that could hurt you or the babies. I couldn't live with myself. When we get back to Trenton I would like to talk to your Dad about having your Mom being sent to a rehab facility. I also want to have a look at Lula's financial records, something tells me that she is still working her former profession."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do. That's fine with me."

I sat back in my seat, I still saw Lula as my friend. I don't really have that many women I call friends. I know Tank is right. I shouldn't go into denial mode over this and ignore them, so I need to push that thought right out of my head.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew was that Tank was standing next to me gently waking me up.

"Baby, were here. Would you like to go up and take a nap, before we go to the castle?"

"I'm actually awake and feeling better. Let's go up and get changed."

"What's wrong? Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"Nothing's wrong. I think I was just tired. You see, I have a new husband and we can't seem to keep our hands off of each other when we are together." I teased.

"Damn straight, I can't keep my hands off my beautiful wife. Let's go check in and I'll put them on you again."

I couldn't keep the laugh from escaping. He smiled at me as he gave me his hand.

Check in took ten minutes of our time. That was ten minutes longer than I wanted. I had a pressing need that only my husband could fulfill. When the desk attendant handed us the key cards I was ready to run for the elevator.

"Please enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Labeau. Congratulations on your marriage," she said with a tone that said she truly meant it.

I froze and a large smile lite up my face. She was the first person to call me Mrs. Labeau. It dawned on me that I really am married to Tank. The man who, if I'm being honest, scared the crap out of me at first. He looked at me when I stopped walking with the same smile and it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"We really did it. We are married to each other." I nodded my head as his smile grew and he picked me up bridal style. He carried me the rest of the way to the elevator, then to our room.

As the elevator doors were starting to close we could hear people clapping. Either they figured it out by him picking me up and kissing me or they overheard our conversation. I didn't care either way. The man I love, my husband was carrying me to our room. As soon as the porter left Tank took off his shirt.

"I believe something was said about putting my hand on you."

"Yes," I hissed out as his hands caressed my cheeks.

"I'm going to do a lot more than that, Baby."

My shirt was pulled over my head. He kissed his way down my neck, unhooking my bra and slowly pulling it down my arms. His mouth wad hot and so very wet when he began to tug on my nipple with his lips. His hands slid further down as he continued his gentle assault on my breasts.

He helped me out of my jeans and kissed me. Soon we were on the bed, his touch was feather light. The path he took felt like it was on fire. I let loose a moan. I couldn't stay still.

"I love you, Pierre."

"I love you too, Stephanie. Forever and always."

He was kissing me again, it was filled with every emotion we feel for one another. I was lost in a bundle of sensation. The feeling couldn't be held back. Soon, we both shaking with need. He slid into me and we stayed still, just enjoying the feeling of being skin to skin. The connection between us just grew, until it felt as though he could see my soul.

He began to move slowly within me. I moved with him. My hips rolling to meet him thrust for thrust. Slowly building to a climax that was tender and overwhelming for both of us.

He rolls to the side and pulls me onto his chest. His hand playing with my curls.

"You know that I would do anything for you, right?"

"Yes, and I would do anything for you," I replied.

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at him. He had a small satisfied smile on his love he had for me is shining from his eyes. I was in awe of this man before me. He loved me with everything in him, unconditionally.

"Come on, Baby. Let's get a shower and go see a man about a mouse."

I giggled like a little girl going on an adventure for the first time. That was definitely on my list. I wanted to see Mickey.

After our shower we were dressed and ready. Unfortunately, my stomach made itself know. It was a little after lunchtime and we hadn't eaten yet.

"Let's grab lunch at the magic kingdom," I suggested.

"I'm game. This is our honeymoon and plan to eat like you've never seen. I'll hit the gym in the hotel tomorrow morning before we head to epcot and do it all over again."

We decide to take the shuttle that arrives every twenty minutes, to the park. Once there Tank purchases' a two day pass for both of us. He takes the camera bag back from me. I look at the map and find Cinderellas castle and see a few restaurants near it. I saw the one I wanted to go to. It was called "Be Our Guest". The little blurb about it said that it provides entertainment during your meal. They even served the "gray stuff" for desert.

We walked in the direction the map showed us. We were almost there when we were stopped by Goofy who saw our camera bag and began to act silly. Tank took out the camera and took my picture with him. Goofy's helper took one of the three of us.

"Are you here with your children?" she asked us.

"We're here on our honeymoon," Tank told her.

That seemed to be the magic word. She whispered something into her mic. Almost immediately there was a huge smile on her face.

She hands Tank an envelope from her pocket.

"Our best wishes to the two of you."

She led Goofy away and unto a family with young children. Tank opened the envelope and smiled.

"It seems that we are invited to dinner with Cinderella and Prince Charming tonight at the enchanted castle. We are to be the guest of honor in celebration of our wedding. Dress code is comfortable."

The grin that appeared on my face was huge. I couldn't wait. We made it to the restaurant and ate till we were stuffed, and the song was right. The "gray stuff" for dessert was delicious!

We went to the enchanted castle and I couldn't believe the size of it. It was massive. We stood in line for twenty minutes before it was our turn to sit in one of the little cars and ride around inside. I loved watching the ghost dancers.

When it was over Tank took me to the shop at the exit. We both picked up a few things to remember our trip by, including a picture that was taken during the ride. Tank had his arms wrapped around me and I was looking up at him. The picture was perfect.

We walked around the area.I was so excited to be here that I never notice Tank snapping away with the camera. I was determined to find that mouse.

At 6:00 we were back at the enchanted castle where we were asked for our invitation. Tank looked at the man blankly. Then it dawned on him; he pulled out the envelope and handed it to him.

The man looked at it handed it back to us and bowed.

"Welcome, Sir and Madam. I will take your bags to be held until after your meal. Please remember no flash photography is allowed in the castle. The Prince and Princess will be joining you shortly."

I felt like I was in a dream that I didn't want to wake from. Cinderella and her Prince were soon there and they were guiding each of us in opposite directions to be properly dressed for our meal.

I came out and found Tank, I couldn't hold back the full on belly laugh that I barked out when I saw him.

They had dressed him in blue tights, a cream colored tunic with silver piping, a sword in a scabbared on his hip, and a pointy hat with a few feather plumes on top. I could only hope that someone would be taking a few pictures for us to purchase. He growled under his breath and I could only make out the words payback and bitch.

"You know, now you really do look like one of the merry men!" I laughed out.

"Yuck it up now, Chuckles. Just remember that you're at my mercy when we get back to our room tonight."

"Bring it on, Panty Hose Boy!"

That got me a growl from him, sending me into another fit of hysterical laughter. He stalked over to me like he was seeking out his prey. He was half a step away when he pulled me into a heated kiss. The world seemed to melt around us.

We finally parted when someone cleared their throat rather loudly. I knew that I was flushed and he was panting heavily. I looked over at the person who got our attention. It was Prince Charming and Cinderella. They were smiling like the had just witnessed the most beautiful moment in the world.

"Were are honored to have Lady Stephanie and Sir Pierre join us for a wedding fest tonight," the prince said.

"The honor is our, your highness," replied Tank. I guess he was actually getting into this.

We made our way to the dining area and I was shocked to find it filled to capacity with other park visitors. We were announced as the guests of honor and sat at the head table. The meal was fantastic, but the best part was the wedding cake that had an enchanted castle topper on it. The top layer and the topper were ours to keep as a token from this special day.

When we changed back into our regular clothes and were given our bags and special box from dinner, we took the shuttle back to our hotel room.

By the time we made it to our room, we were both frustrated with a need for each other that demanded to be satisfied. Tank quickly brought me to the edge, but held back from letting me go over it. I let out an annoyed sound as he laughed.

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?" He whispered in my ear.

Soon though, I was flying fast over that ledge and he was joining me. We snuggled close and fell asleep promptly.

A/N I have never been to Disney or Miami. Although it is on my bucket list to go to both places.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Hard Knock Life

I woke up in Tank's arms and had to wiggle away from him. Nature was calling and I couldn't deny it any longer. When I got back he was sitting up lost and confused.

"Where did you go?"

"Bathroom. What's wrong?"

"I woke up alone. Afraid you left me."

"Now, why would I do that? I love you."

"Just some old insecurities come back to haunt me."

"Would you rather, I woke you when I get up if you're still sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Then that's what I'll do."

He pulled me down to him and held me close. I had never seen him in such a panic before.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Remember, til death do us part. Forever," I whispered to him.

I felt him relax at my words. I knew that he needed the reassurance. I needed it at times too. After a little bit of snuggle time we decided to eat breakfast downstairs.

I had some orange juice along with bacon, eggs and toast. He had an egg white omelet with spinach and turkey bacon, with coffee to drink.

"Back to the healthy stuff?" I asked.

"Just for breakfast today, that way my body won't go in shock tomorrow when I have to go back to it full time."

"Do you think any of the guys would be willing to help me move my things? I plan on leaving most of the furniture and asking Grandma Mazur if she wants it."

"I'm sure they all will be willing to help. You know, you don't have to leave anything behind. We have plenty of room at the house for it."

"Seriously, have you actually looked at that stuff? Not to mention all the bad luck cooties that are there. Nope, the only thing I want to bring besides my clothes and Rex, is my dining room set that's in my storage unit. Grandpa Mazur hand made each piece for me before he died. I've never used it and I think it's time to."

"Why do you say that?"

"When you see it, you'll understand better. Grandpa had his second heart attack the day he finished it and I couldn't face the memories of it until now."

I let the melancholy of the bittersweet memories overtake me. Grandpa Mazur had started making that set the day I found Dickie and Joyce together. He wanted me to have something special. Something that would not remind me of my ex, but would remind me that love does exist and I would find it someday.

"Baby, I'm sure it's beautiful. I can't wait to see it."

He reached across the table and covered my hand with his. I looked up at him and his gentle smile turned mischievous. I soon found out why. A very large, very plush white gloved paw landed on my shoulder. I let out a startled yelp, jumped up and spun around.

"Mickey!" I yelled out. It was him, the mouse that I loved growing up. I was so excited. I knew I looked ridiculous, a grown woman squealing over a costumed character, but I couldn't help myself. I loved watching the old reruns of the Mickey Mouse Club with Annette Funicello and Frankie Avalon. My Grandma Plumeri use to put it on in the afternoons when it was raining, during the times I would spend with them. Grandpa would gather me up in his lap and watch. I would always fall asleep in his arms.

Tank took a few pictures and his helper took one of the three of us, before they moved onto another table.

"You sneak. You saw them coming up and let them scare me."

"But it's so much fun!" He said with a laugh.

When we arrived at Epcot I was so excited. I always wanted to come here. My Mom had let Valerie come on her senior class trip, but when it was my turn she said no. She never gave me a reason, just no.

I know it took everything in Tank to be here, the security risk would have him on high alert and he held on to my hand tightly. He didn't want us seperated. I had to go to the bathroom at one point and you could see the panic in his eyes. I was able to get in and out quickly, but it took a toll on him. I decided it was time to go, my husband was being overwhelmed by everything. That wasn't fair to him, and I had seen everything that I wanted to.

"Honey, let's go back to the hotel, I'm ready for a nap."

"Are you sure, Baby?"

"Yes, we can watch the fireworks from the balcony in our room. A night to relax before we head back to the real world tomorrow."

I could see the relief flood his eyes. He gently pulled me in for a kiss.

"Thank you, Baby."

"You're welcome."

We made our way to the shuttle. It was almost time for dinner and we ordered room service. We spent the night in our robes just enjoying the last bit of our time together.

We made love several times that night. By the time we checked out the next morning we were tired, but blissfully happy.

On the drive to the airport in Miami I remembered that Tank and his mother had said that my ring had been left to him, by his grandmother.

"Tank?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"I thought that you said that Grandma Labeau left you this ring in her will."

"She did. The woman you met the other day is Grandpa's second wife. Papa's Mom, Grandmere, passed away from a heart lung disease when I was just a baby. He married Grandma when I was five years old. She meant the world to my Dad. He had a hard time accepting Grandpa's second wife, but after awhile he did."

"I'm sorry if I brought up sad memories."

"Baby, it's alright. Anything you want to know about me, I'll tell you. There are somethings I can't tell you about because it could get me court marshalled, but if that's the case I'll let you know."

I fell asleep on the flight home, barely waking when Tank carried me to the car. He even carried me up to his Rangeman apartment. I was completely spent from the last few days.

"Baby, wake up. It's time for dinner"

I just groaned, I really wasn't feeling to well. I just wanted to sleep. I forced myself to sit up and went out to the table. I picked at my meal, of course Tank noticed.

"Baby, what's wrong? You look really pale."

"I'm just feeling yucky. I'll get some more sleep and be as good as new tomorrow."

He gets up from his seat and puts a cool hand to my forehead. It feels so good that I moan at the sensation. He picks me up and carries me to bed. I hear him call Bobby.

I must have fallen back to sleep. The next thing I know is that I need to use the bathroom, badly. I go to stand up, only to fall back onto the bed with a groan. Tank was instantly by my side.

"Let me help you," he whispers.

"Why do I feel like a truck hit me?"

"Let's get you to the bathroom, then we'll talk."

He puts my arm around him and his around my waist. We make a slow trek to the bathroom. I blush when I realize I need his help there too.

"In sickness and in health. I'm your husband, let me help you."

I nod and do what I need to do. He helps me to wash up a little when I'm done. I don't feel like a complete scuz ball anymore. Back in our room he starts to tell me what happened.

"You've been in and out of it for the last ten managed to pick up the flu while we were on our honeymoon."

"Wait, did you say ten days?!" I practically shreek at him.

"Yeah, Steph, ten days. I called Joe Juniak and he's good with you starting work in February. He's going to be out of town for the next two weeks anyway. You had us so worried. You should be okay to be up and about a little bit at a time for the next week. I'll be honest with you, you had me terrified."

"I'll be okay."

He nuzzled his head into my neck. After a few minutes of that he sighed and pulled back.

"I need to call Bobby and Jen, they want to look you over, now that your fever has broke and you are coherent."

"Okay, but why Jen?"

"Since we've been trying to have a baby she wants to do some blood work and make sure everything looks alright."

"Wouldn't it be to soon to tell, my period isn't due until next week?"

"She said that the blood test is more sensitive and can tell us more a little sooner. Plus, if I remember you telling me right, it was due two days ago. So, you are officially late and she should be able to find out now."

He calls Bobby and fifteen minutes later, he and Jen and knocking on our apartment door. They don't stay very long. Just long enough to check me over and draw some blood. When Jen, palpated my lower belly she had a small smile on her face.

"I think the rabbit has died, but the blood work will confirm it," she whispered in my ear.

The smile it brought to my face was bright.

"When will the tests be back?" I asked.

"Should only take a few hours. I'll call you tonight."

They left and Tank brought me in some apple juice and chicken broth. We sat on the bed together quietly.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" I asked an exhausted looking Tank.

"A little bit. I was worried about you."

" Why don't we take a nap?"

He crawled under the blanket and pulled me to him. We were both out quickly.

I fought through the fog when my phone rang. I picked it up and realized it was dark in our room.

"Lo?" I answered.

"It's Jen, wanted to let you know that you killed the rabbit."

"I'm sorry. Did I run over it?" I answered very confused.

"Go back to sleep, Steph. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Kay."

I hung up my phone and it dawned on me what she said. I bolted upright and squealed. Tank almost hit the ceiling and was looking around for a threat. That sent me into hysterics.

"What the hell, Steph?! You can't wake me up like that."

"Sorry."

"What has you acting like a ditzy kinda girl?"

"Jen just called."

"And..."

" We killed the rabbit."

He sat there blinking at me. Not quite understanding what I had said. I took his hand and placed on my belly.

"We killed the rabbit," I said again.

The full range of emotions crossed his face all at once. His smile could have lite up the entire east coast and then some.

He gave me a gentle push back into bed and leaned down to kiss my belly.

"Hey, baby. I'm your Daddy, I can't wait to meet you in a few months. I love you and your Mama so much. Now, please don't give her a hard time while you're cooking in there."

He kissed my belly again and then kissed me.

"Thank you, Steph."

"You helped make the baby, so thank you."

He held me and kept a protective hand on my belly. We lay there for a short while, until someone is at our door. Tank groans and goes to open it.

He comes back with a light dinner of soup and sandwiches for both of us.

"So, when do you want to tell people and do we want to still do it the way we talked about?"

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be good. It'll take about a week for us to it all together."

We finish our meal, and Tank helps me to the bathroom again. Then settles me back on the bed.

"Do you have time to help me with a bath tomorrow? I think I'll feel better once I'm completely clean."

"Yeah, I have some meetings after lunch. So, we'll do your bath after breakfast, then you can rest and watch movies til I get back. Sound like a plan?"

"It's a good plan."

He brought back a lap top to show me a few things he discovered about my mom and Lula.

Turns out that my mom had been drinking since I was a year old. She and Daddy had lost a son just before my first birthday. He would've been my little brother. She had to have an emergency hysterectomy to save her life. She had been bleeding out.

Lula, on the other hand, was into a far more sinister things than being a ho. Tank traced her income back to a local drug gang. She would sell them out of the bonds office with Connie getting a cut. He growled when he saw that she had been, and still was, using his street name as her current boyfriend to gain protection. He picked up the phone and spoke to Hector.

He was pissed. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but the tone of his voice did not bode well for Lula. I heard him say bambino, and knew that meant baby.

"Bambino?" I asked when he hung up.

"No worries, Hector won't even tell Vince. He wanted to know why I wanted it put out there that you are my wife and Lula is on her own with no protection. I told him that I needed you and our baby protected."

"Okay, now what are we going about my mom?"

"I'll call your Dad and have him meet us here tomorrow for dinner. She needs help, she needed help thirty two years ago and he failed her by not getting it for her. He failed you by not getting for her. You were probably doted on as a baby, but when she lost your brother she seemed to lose herself as well. Her grief wasn't unwarranted, but it was misplaced and projected on to you. I think she saw Joe as the son she lost and that's why she kept pushing him on you."

"I hope Daddy doesn't get upset with us."

"I think he needs to face it too. He may have gone into denial about the whole thing. They kept it from you and your sister and your Dad basically stopped speaking unless he was forced to."

I stopped to think about what he was saying. It sounded like a good possibility that's what occurred. If that's the case then maybe some family therapy would help as well. I would like my mom to be part of her Grandchilds life.

"Now, what are we going to do about Lula?" I ask him.

"I think when we announce our pregnancy that she will slip up. Once we announce it here, we'll invite everyone from the bonds office, your family and Bobby as mine, plus a few guys from the office here to have dinner with us at Shorty's. Then we'll announce it there as well. I'm sure we can keep you safe when the fireworks from her happen. We all know that she carries, but we'll make sure her bag has to be handed over before she can come in. Just like the rest of the women."

I nod into his chest as I fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Murphy is around somewhere and that damn law of his has been the bane of my existence... that and Tank won't let me work on anything else but a few one shots...grrrr!

Hard Knock Life

The next morning Tank helps me bathe and dress in some comfy pajamas. He helps me settle on the couch with everything I need within easy reach. He drops a kiss on my lips before heading to five for his meetings.

I grab my laptop and begin my search for our announcement next week. I am ordering my final item when my phone rings.

"Yello," I answer with a giggle.

"Hey, Mama are you up for a quick visit from me?" Jen asks.

"Sure, come on up."

She and Bobby come up. Bobby must have let them in.

"So, I want to go over some of your blood work and set you up with an appointment. Is it alright for Bobby to be here?" She asks.

"As long as what's said stays in this apartment we're good."

They both nod at me.

"Like I said that bunny is dead. I'm sure Les will be devastated, but he'll get over it." I laughed at her words. "I'm a little concerned about a few of your counts. They are higher then we normally see on a singleton pregnancy, but would be right in line with muptiples. So, I want to schedule an ultrasound to see how things look. I have an opening January 30 at 10:30. I would like you and Tank to both be there. As first time parents I try to encourage my patients to bring their spouse or partner to the first appointment. There is a lot of information we give at that first one and an extra set of ears is always good."

"What happens if it is multiples?"

"You'll be monitored closely and you most likely won't make it to your due date. They tend to arrive slightly early. Now since you've had influenza a, the baby or babies should be alright. I do want you to stay off of work at least until after your first appointment."

"That's fine. I don't start my new job until February 4th now. Uncle Joe is out of town for the next two weeks."

"Good, get lots of rest and drink plenty of fluids. I'll see you next week. Oh, I almost forgot, here's a few things for you to look at. If you have any problems or questions you can call me and if I can't get to the phone right away Bobby can help you."

She stands up and hugs me before they leave. I get comfy again and look over the papers she handed me. I never noticed Ella come in to clean.

"Stephanie are you and Tank..."

I realize that she has one of my papers in her hand.

"Yes, but please don't say anything yet. We're telling everyone next week."

"Does Tank know?"

"Yes."

"Is this why you got married so fast?"

"No, were started trying as soon we we were married. It seems we hit the jackpot right away."

"It's going to be a beautiful baby! I can't wait to hold it in my arms and spoil the little one. When did you find out?"

"Actually we found out from Rangers Aunt Rena in Miami, but Jen confirmed it last night."

"Rena has never been wrong."

"That's what Tank said."

"Speaking of Tank, he asked me to clean up a few things and make a meal for five tonight. He said your Dad, Grandma Mazur and sister would be here for dinner."

"I knew about Dad, but not the others."

She went about her business and freshened up the apartment. Tank came back around 4:30 and hopped into the shower.

"Steph, your Dad is coming tonight. So is your scary grandma and your sister. Is that alright?" He called from the closet.

"That's fine."

"Do you want to stay in your pajamas or get changed?"

"Pj's, if I change them now I'll just have to change back into them. I think I'm just to tired for that right now.

"By the way I ordered everything for next week and we have our first appointment and ultrasound with Jen on the 30th as well."

"What's wrong? Why does she want an ultrasound now?"

"She just wants to make sure everything is where it's suppose to be and see if I am carrying more than one."

"What time, that way I can clear my schedule for it."

"10:30"

"We'll be there."

At 5:45 Tank's phone rang and he answered it. A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Tank opened it and stood to the side, letting my family in.

"How are you feeling, Pumpkin? Tank told us you had the flu."

"I'm starting to feel better. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing."

Val came over and hugged me. Which surprised the crap out of me. We're not a hugging kinda family. Grandma was looking around at the pictures that Tank had hung from our wedding and honeymoon. He even put the one of us from our dinner at the enchanted castle.

She started to cackle and Dad called her a crazy old bat.

"Frank, you should look at this picture. It's got Steph in a ball gown, but Tank is wearing the panty hose."

"Grandma, that's from our honeymoon. We had dinner at Cinderella's castle and we were the honored guests. They dressed us up for it."

"I guess you got to go to Disney after all."

"Yes, Grandma."

Daddy looked at me sadly. I shrugged my shoulders. Valerie was silent through the whole exchange.

"Listen, dinner will be ready soon, so we can day then discuss a few things. Ella is making Baked chicken and a few other things for us."

Ella is coming in the door as I say this. Tank is setting the table as she puts out the food.

"Steph, I brought you some orange juice and hot tea."

"Thank you, Ella."

We all go sit at the table. Daddy starts to reach for a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Tank just raises and eyebrow and we cross ourselves. My family soon follows suit and Tank says grace.

"So, Val, how are the girls?"

"They're doing well. Grandpa Plumeri is sending them to St. Patrick's this fall for school. I think MA will thrive there, but I'm worried about Angie and Lisa. He also insisted on paying off our house. We had a bit of an argument over that. Albert didn't want him to do that for us, but he finally gave in when grandpa said it was for the girls."

"Once I get settled into Tank's house, I'd like to have them over for a weekend. If that's okay with everyone?"

"Just let me know when. They've been asking about spending time with you." Val replied. I looked over at Tank.

"Baby, it's your home too. Just let me know what weekend. I'd like to be off that weekend, so that I can help you."

Once we finish eating Val helps me clear the table and put things away. We all go sit in the living room.

"Daddy, we invited you over, because Mom needs some help. You probably should get some as well. I know you don't want to talk about what happened 32 years ago, but it's time. Your denial and her drinking has harmed our family more than anything."

"Pumpkin... I...I don't even know where to start."

"Just start at the beginning. I'm sure Grandma knows what happened and Val may remember a little bit, but she was only three years old. It's time Daddy."

"I had been called to train a new class of Rangers for six weeks. I was at the end of my contract. I had been planning on signing another one. Your Mom, was seven months pregnant with Michael at the time.

"I had two days left before I came home. Your Grandma called me frantic and crying. I could barely understand her. I caught the first plane home, I wasn't sure what I was walking into. I got to the hospital only to find that Michael had died, Helen was in bad shape and so were you, Pumpkin. They didn't think you were going to make it either.

"She had been t-boned while going to the store to pick up a few things for your first birthday party. You had turned one while I was in Georgia and we were having the party the Sunday after I got back. You spent three months in the hospital. Your Mom was out in two weeks. She refused anything to help her sleep and began to have a glass of wine before bed, after spending time next to your bed all day. I didn't see anything wrong with it. Soon you started to improve and they told us you could come home with us. She had finally stopped blaming herself for the accident. I think that she starting blaming you instead. I ignored it and that Michael even existed. He is burried next to Grandpa Mazur with a small headstone. Grandpa's funeral was the only time I've been there since he was placed there. I couldn't face it. If I had been home that day I would've gone to the store instead. I should've been there for all of you." He took a deep breath and continued.

"Your mom's drinking has been getting worse over the last few years. I should have done something sooner, but hell, what did I know. I don't even know who to talk to or where to start."

"Daddy, Tank and I will help you figure it out. We would also like to go to family therapy. We want to start our own family, but we can't let you be apart of it if that doesn't happen."

Tank and I had already decided that we weren't telling them until next week either. If they don't agree to therapy then we won't tell them at all.

Grandma and Val readily agree. Dad is slightly reluctant, but does agree.

"Now, I wanna know when I'm gonna get a great grand baby from you two?"

"When we're ready Grandma."

"We'll I ain't gettin any younger here."

"Grandma, you'll out live us all," Val say with a laugh.

We soon fell into a comfortable conversation. They left around nine and I was beyond exhausted.

Tank carried me back to our bed and tucked me in. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Around one in the morning I heard his phone ring. He leaned over and kissed me.

"I have to go, Baby. There's a break in at one of our clients. I love you."

"Love you too. Be safe."

When I woke up he still wasn't home. I checked my phone and saw no missed calls. I went to the bathroom and was startled to find him in the shower. His clothes in a heap on the floor. I noticed a few drops of blood on the floor.

"Tank, are you alright? What the heck happened last night?"

"I'll be fine, Steph. I'll tell you about it as soon as I get cleaned up."

"I'll meet you at the breakfast bar."

Something wasn't right. He called me Steph, he doesn't do that very often. That has me worried. I set myself up with my prenatal vitamin, some orange juice, cup of fruit and toast.

I sat down to eat and wait for Tank. I place my hand on my belly and start talking to our baby.

"I don't know what's going on, little one. I think Daddy is upset about something. Just know that we love you and can't wait for you to be here when you're done growing inside Mommy. We are going to have so much fun. I can't wait to teach you the games I loved to play as a child, and I know Daddy will show you how to be a good person, because he's the best I know. He will love every bit of you; just like I will. You will never feel unwanted or unloved. You were created from our love and we'll show you that every day."

I didn't notice that Tank had walked in while I was speaking to the baby.

"Steph, we need to talk," he said behind me.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pack my things and go. I'm not sure what I did wrong, but I must have done something to make you regret us. I can hear it in your voice. I won't keep the baby from you, and I won't ask anything from you. Just be quick about it, please. I should have know this was to good to be true."

I got up and walked past him to the bedroom, willing myself not to cry. I couldn't face him. I was hurting to much to let him see me like this. I sat in the chair facing the window to gather myself together before I packed up. I heard the soft click of our bedroom door closing.

"Steph, Baby, look at me, please."

I take a deep breath and look up at him. I was trying to hold back the tears. My heart was breaking.

"I don't regret us. I don't want you or our children to be anywhere else but with me. I love you more every day. You make me human again. I want to talk to you about what happened during the client call last night. I wanted to hear what your opinion before I make my decision.

"I was stabbed with a knife while I was in the field and it made me realize a few things. I don't want to be in the field any longer."

"You hate being behind a desk all day," I reply.

"I do, but I don't want to take the risk of not coming home to my family. I think it's time for me to step back and maybe make a few new policies here at Rangeman for expecting parents and options for people like Cal, he never goes to see his daughter, because he is afraid if he does she'll become attached and that something would happen while he is in the field and it would hurt her."

"Where were you stabbed?"

"My arm, a few stitches and it's going to fine."

"Okay, so what are the policy changes going to be?"

"As soon as someone discovers that they are about to be a parent they need to bring in medical confirmation with an estimated due date. At which point they will be put on modified duty for two years minimum. Once those two years are up they can choose how much field work they want to add in, if any."

"That sounds like a good policy. When do you plan to implement it?"

"Next week on the 30th. I'm on desk duty for the next two week any way. So, it can wait until then. That way we won't ruin the surprise."

"Have you run this by the rest of the core team?"

"Everyone's on board with it. I'll discuss it with Ranger later today when he checks in with us."

"Okay, so are you going to tell me what else has you upset?"

"I'm upset with myself and a bit with you. I should have just come out and told you what was going on. I should make sure you know that I never want to be apart from you, so that you won't think that I regret you or the baby. I'm upset that you believed that I wanted you to leave. This is forever. Please don't jump to conclusions like that again."

"I'm trying, Tank, I really am. I have so much bad that it's hard for me to trust the good. Does that make sense?"

"We'll work on that together. Now let's go feed our little one. You didn't eat much."

While we are eating I start to feel neausous when he brings a cup of coffee over. Nothing major, so I forgot about it. He helped me get dressed so I could go to five with him while he filed some paperwork and I could talk to the guys.

When we were down there the unthinkable happened. Apparently it was national doughnut day and someone had brought some in for everyone, including a boston cream one for me. I took one look at it and ran. I was soon seeing my breakfast for a second time that day.

Tank ran after me and found me in the bathroom, bowing to the porcelain god. He gathered my hair up and rubbed my back. As soon as I was done I leaned back into his chest.

"Are you okay, Baby?"

"I don't think that the baby likes doughnuts or the smell of coffee.'

I looked up at him and he was smiling like a madman.

"Did the guys figure it out?" I ask.

"No, they think it just because your still recovering. Bobby was trying his hardest not to laugh and had to go to his office."

"Prick," was all I could say.

A/N two quick things, remember they say no to pregnancies are the same. Steph's is going to somewhat mirror my second pregnancy. I won't put her through that torture. There was a reason I stopped after my youngest was born.

Also, this relationship is still rather new. Things moved very quickly for them, both of them have dealt with bad relationships in the past. They both have major insecurities to overcome to make it work. They are trying, but every now and then it will rear it's ugly head. Time jump in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Does anyone read the A/N? I could probably say that I stand six feet tall and have long blue hair...nope I'm not and I don't. Just feeling a little silly today. This one is going to be fun.

If you're reading this, please put the water down and swallow before going any further, you know who I'm talking too... your poor keyboard is gonna fry if you keep spitting water all over it! Love ya!

Hard Knock Life

January 30th dawns crisp and clear. Today is my first OB appointment. I'm scared and excited all at the same time. It's only 7:30 and I've been awake since I felt Tank get out of bed at 4:30. He couldn't sleep either, so he went down to the gym and to make sure his desk is clear for the day.

I get up and do a few stretches that my wonderful husband has shown me. Once that's done I get ready for the day. I am ready to see Jen and find out if I am having more than one baby. I also need to find out what I can eat, not a lot is staying down. I've already learned that the smell of coffee and even some of my favorite foods seem to be plotting against me. I talk to my belly as I'm getting ready.

"Okay, little one. We really need to eat, so please let me get something into our system. I really don't like hospitals and would rather not have to go there because I can't keep anything down. Mommy is only having toast and apple juice this morning. Think we can handle that?"

"Baby, you need to eat more than that." I nearly jump out of my skin when Tank speaks.

"Would if I could. It seems that my body doesn't agree. I'm going to ask Jen what I can try."

He leans over and kisses me.

"We should leave around 9:45. Bobby told me that we'll have some paperwork to fill out when we get there today."

I only nod, Jen had already told me the same thing. I needed to fill out new information papers as well as give them my new insurance card and a copy of my ID and Social Security card with my new last name on them.

Once we had everything cleaned up from breakfast, Tank has thankfully started drinking his coffee downstairs since the doughnut incident. We had an hour before it was time to leave. We were discussing our plans when his phone rang. We both glared at it.

"Yo!...No, I am off today, I'm working Sunday... New policy goes in effect at noon today...Actually, Ranger, that's part of the reason for the change... This doesn't go any further. We are...We're telling the guys today and our families tonight...Nope, we have a plan that involves Santos...Steph thought it up...I'll let her know...I've gotta get going man...We have our first doctors appointment this morning."

He hung up his phone and burst out laughing.

"He said congratulations and go easy on Santos, he may be simple, but he makes good fodder."

We went to Bobby's office on 3 to start Operation Baby announcement, before we left. I handed him a large black leaf bag that was overfilled. He was to wait for us to call to tell him we were on our way back before launching it.

Once all the paperwork was complete the nurse called out my name. It was time, we were really doing this We were here for our first prenatal check up. I sucked in a deep breath took Tank's hand, and we followed her back the hallway.

She had me pee in a cup then took us back to the room; where I had to change into an oh, so flattering paper gown. Tank's eyes widened when he realized I was completely naked under it.

Jen knocks and walks in to begin our exam. She had pulled a machine in the room with her.

"Alright, Steph. Same drill as usual. Slide your butt down to the end of the table and put your feet in the stir ups. We need to start with the internal exam, then we'll do a transvaginal ultrasound to see look things over. After that, we'll talk about everything I've seen and any questions you may have. Tank, you can sit on the stool there by Steph's head."

She began poking and prodding me the way doctors do. She hemmed and hawed during the whole exam.

Twenty minutes later she pulled out the wand for the ultrasound and Tank looked like he was going to pass out. She turned off the light and began.

I couldn't really tell much, but she started to point things out including two tiny gray dots. If you blinked you missed them.

"There's your babies," Jen said softly to us. I couldn't hold back the happy tears any longer. Tank kissed my knuckles then my lips.

"We're having babies," he said to me.

"We are," I replied.

Jen finished up and left so I could get dressed. The nurse then showed us to her office, so that we could go over everything we needed to.

"Well, Mama and Daddy, let's talk high risk pregnancy."

"Why is this high risk?" Tank asked.

"When someone is carrying more than one baby they are considered high risk. The more babies, the more risk. It looks like you are going to be parents to twins. There is a greater chance of premature birth and Steph will most likely go on modified bedrest towards her third trimester. Complete bedrest near the end of the the end of your third. That may or may not happen, but I'd like to prepare you for it, just in case Now do you have any questions?"

"I'm having trouble eating, what can I do about it?"

"For now try keeping some sweet tea and saltines next to your bed. When you first get up in the morning take small sips and eat a couple of crackers. Get up slowly, by sitting on the edge of your bed for a few minutes first. Then during the day eat a lot of small meals. Avoid smells or sights that make you feel sick. If it gets too bad there are medicines we can use, but I don't like to use them unless we have to."

She goes on to discuss my due date and so many other things that my head is swimming. She hands us a diaper bag full of information for us to look at.

We walked out of her office with a dazed look on our faces. Tank pulls into a diner for lunch. He touches my belly as we sit in a booth.

"Twins...we're having twins," he says gently to me.

"I'm gonna get as big as a house."

He just chuckled at me.

"I think it's time to start Operation Baby announcement. Time to call Bobby."

He picks up his phone and says one word into it. I couldn't hold back a grin from my face. Lester was in for a surprise.

We get back to the office and make our way to the fifth floor. The guys on the monitors were to send out a message to everyone but Lester. As soon as we walked off the elevator the guys moved into position. They weren't sure what Lester had done, just that they wanted in on the fun.

Lester was out on a call, so this couldn't have been timed any better. We all went into his office and filled it with stuffed bunnies. Tank had the honor of placing the last one after everyone had cleared out. It was huge and sat in the middle of his desk with a bulls eye taped to it. Written across the bulls eye, it read. _The rabbit is dead_. The fun part would be when he opened his drawers or closet he would find they were stuffed full with bunnies as well. I even put little stickers all over his stapler.

Fifteen minutes after we cleared out of his office, he stepped onto the floor. I was sitting with Bobby and Tank in the break room, when the yelling began.

"Beautiful! Where are you?!"

The guys think he's pissed, but I just smile.

He comes flying into the break room and lets out a very loud whoop when he sees me.

"We're gonna be uncles!" He yells out as he picks me up and swings me around. The other guys catch on quickly and I'm soon passed around to everyone for a hug. Tank was shaking hands and getting pats on the back.

Hector stood at the back of the group, not really joining in. I made my way over to him. I was worried about what was going through his mind.

"Hector, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just waiting on you to come to me."

"I'll let you in on a secret, I know your good at keeping them."

He nods at me and I lean over to whisper in his ear.

"Twins, we're having two babies."

His smile grew and all the guys froze. Hector never smiled. Then he did something even more unexpected; he laughed and picked me up in a hug.

The room was so silent and still that if someone made a loud noise, I think everyone would hit the deck. Tank cautiously walked over to us.

"You hurt them and I'll kill you." Hector told Tank.

Tank paled a bit at that. Hector then pulled him in for a hug.

The tension was finally broken and it felt like the whole room let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, everyone back to work. All of you need to sign the newest adedum to our employee policy. I am now on modified desk duty for the next two years. Any other parents that want to make changes to their field rotations come see me after you've read and signed the new procedures."

The impromptu celebration broke up at that point. Bobby stayed behind to talk with us.

"How did everything go?" He asked right off the bat.

"Good. Everyone looks like they should right now and I need to find things to eat that I can keep down." I told him.

"So, you both look good. Anything else I should know to watch for?"

I gestured to Tank. He could be the one to tell him the rest.

"All three of them are fine."

"Three?"

"Our two babies and Steph."

Bobby looked like a fish out of water. We couldn't help but chuckle as we walked out of the break room.

We had decided not to go to Shorty's for dinner, too much of a security risk. So we asked everyone to come to Rangeman for a catered dinner tonight. Lula was included as well as Connie and her family. My Grandparents would be there, along with Dad, Val and her family. Tank's parents would be on Skype when we make the actual announcement.

We were ready at 6:30 and went down to the conference room that had been set up for this evening. When we got there Lula was sat in the back of the room, far away from us. I was glad to see that, although the looks she was shooting in our direction were ugly.

We sat down to eat and we talked about different things going on in our lives. There was something being said around the room and Lula had a smug grin on her face. At 7:15 Tank's Parents were brought up on the monitor near us and the had a view of the entire room.

"As you all know, Stephanie and I were married on New Years Eve. Today we asked you all here to give you some news. First though, I need to dispel a nasty rumor that seems to be making itself around the room. No, we are not getting divorced and no I have not cheated on Steph, and no the woman I am supposedly having the affair with is not pregnant. Unless a miracle has been performed she can not have children anyway and I've never even slept with her.

"Now onto our reason for inviting everyone. My wife and I would like to share our happy news. We are having twins."

Loud cheers went up around us and Lula tried to come after me. Screeching and screaming like a banshee. We were ready for this. Hector and Vince grabbed her and dragged her off to one of the holding cells. Connie would be snagged just before she left. Her Uncle Carmine, the head of the Rizzoli family and Lucille's Dad, Harry the Hammer, would be dealing with them after the guys had their _fun_ with them.

Once everyone assured themselves that I was alright a round of congratulations started. Grandma Mazur got to us first.

"I'll get to hold, not just one of your babies, but two! Wait until I tell the girls at the Clip-N-Curl. None of them have twin Grandbabies!" She said as she hugged both of us.

Daddy was excited too. "Boys, I need grandson's and if anyone will be able to give them to me it would be you Labeau."

Val hung back until everyone else talked to us. She slowly approached us.

"I'm so glad that you found the right guy for you and you're starting a family. When we were little you would always tell me that you wanted a lot of babies. Now it looks like you're well on your way to it."

I couldn't believe the response we were getting. It seemed like people were genuinely happy for us.

Tank and I made our way over to my Pulmeri Grandparents and Vince, who had made his way back after securing Lula.

"My Youngest grandchild is becoming a Mom. I never thought I would see this day. You became so bitter and withdrawn the older you got. I was worried that you would give up and never settle down, or that you would settle for that asshat Morelli. You have such a light about you and it's shining again. I am so proud of you and so happy for you." Grandpa said to me.

Grandma was hugging Tank tightly. I looked up and saw Daddy talking to Tanks parents. Val was playing with her girls, laughing. Vinnie and Lucille actually looked happy snuggled up to each other. Shirley and Eddie were talking with Albert.

It felt like all was right in my world. I didn't even register the darkness closing in on me. The next thing I know was Tank was sitting with my head on his lap and Bobby and Jen close by.

"Hey, you blacked out on us for a minute. How do you feel?"

"Okay," I said slightly confused.

"You'll be fine." Jen started, "You didn't hit your head, Tank caught you. Your blood pressure looks good. I do want to take you upstairs and give you some fluids, I think you may be a little dehydrated. Some times women faint when they're pregnant, just because their body needs to rest. I think you've just had a long day and it's time to say goodbye."

Tank picked me up and carried me out. I was saying goodbye to everyone. Daddy kissed my forehead and said that he would check on me later.

We got upstairs and Bobby started an IV to give me fluids.

Tank's phone rang and I groaned. I was beginning to hate that thing. He stepped out of the bedroom to take it. When he came back he was grinning ear to ear.

"It seems that our two guests downstairs are not very happy right now. They are flipping on each other and there has been a change of plans. The DEA has arrest warrants issued for both of them and are on their way for them."

"Good, maybe now they'll stay out of our lives and if not then Harry and Carmine will take care of them."

"Mrs. Labeau how very Family like that sounded."

"Well, Mr. Labeau, I am Family."

We both burst out laughing at the looks on Bobby and Jen's faces.

"Plumeri?" Bobby asked.

"Grandparents," I replied. See, I do one word answers as well.

Once the iv ran through they took it out and I was feeling better, but it was late. Tank and I snuggled in our bed and my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Babe, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright, Ranger. What's up? You never call to chat."

"I wanted to tell you congratulations and to let you know that I will be in Trenton next week."

"Thank you, but why are you coming up?"

"I need to apologize to a few people in person. You and Tank included."

"You've already apologized to me. I'm not ready to completely forgive you, but I am working on it. You hurt a lot of people by your actions. Your family, Therese and I the most. What you do now can either hurt us more or makeit better, so please think carefully about what you do or say to each of us."

"I will, Goodnight Steph."

"Goodnight, Ranger."

Tank pulled me onto his chest and kissed my head. We fell asleep in each others arms with a smile on our faces.

A/N Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story so far. I've honestly been pleasantly surprised by the reviews and feed back. I always am a bit apprehensive about posting anything Tart. As there tends to be more response to Babe stories. If you haven't had the chance to check out anything else I've written yet, go for it. As well as the many other awesome writers we have on Fanfiction.

Maybe you've wanted to write something, but are just unsure about it, because you haven't done it yet. You can always PM me or even join one of the awesome groups on Facebook. Where anyone of us would gladly help you get started. So, I guess I'm issuing a challenge for those who haven't posted a story. Give it a shot! I know I love to read what new ideas or twists on old ones pop up. Especially by newbies.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot

Hard Knock Life

The next few days seemed to fly by. Tank loved my table that Grandpa Mazur had made for me. It was cherry with a large amount of scroll work on the legs. Along the outer edges he had burned, _The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._

He put the table he had in the garage to see if any of the guys at Rangeman wanted it. He then moved Grandpa's table in. It was a large table that could seat six and a leaf could be added to expand that number to ten. This is something that we would hand down to our children.

We were having Lester and Ranger over for dinner tonight. Ranger wanted to at least speak with us and try to start repairing the damage he had done. I start with Uncle Joe tomorrow and we have our first family therapy session after that. The following day after work Dad was taking Mom to an inpatient treatment center. So, tonight was really the only night we could do this.

Tank and I made homemade pizza, it seemed to be one of the few things I could keep down. Just as he was starting to pull them from the oven, our door bell rang.

I answered it and gave the guys a hug as I let them in.

"I hope you guys don't mind homemade pizza. It's one of the few things I can keep down."

"That's fine with me, Beautiful."

"I don't mind, Steph." Ranger said. Huh, he never calls me that. I just shrug it off.

I show the guys to the kitchen, apparently, they had never been invited over here before.

They guys help us take everything to the table.

"Wow, Tank! Where did you find this table? The craftsmanship is amazing. You can tell someone put a lot of love and hard work into it." Lester asked.

"Actually, Steph's Grandpa Mazur made it for her before he passed away."

"Steph?" Ranger asked.

"I never had a reason to use it before. I kept it in my old storage unit."

"It's perfect you the two of you," he tells us.

"Thank you," I replied.

We sat down and Tank said a blessing. Ranger raised an eyebrow at that. We started to dig into the pizza's we made. Ranger was surprised that I took only one slice of the chicken and veggie pizza.

"I've been having a problem keeping food down. Jen suggested that I eat a lot of little meals and only what I find I can keep down. This and peanutbutter toast are it so far as well as weak sweet tea."

"Babe, that could be dangerous."

"So far I'm doing alright. I've gained two pounds and if it gets to bad then there are medicines we can try. If I can't keep fluids down then we go to the hospital. I'm doing okay right now and getting the calories I need to stay healthy and gain the weight I need to."

That seemed to satisfy him for now. The guys polish off the pizza and help us clean up. We grabbed our drinks and sit in the living room.

Tank sits in his favorite recliner and pulls me into his lap. This has become our evening routine.

"So, Ranger, what's been going on?" Tank starts.

" I've realized that I caused a lot of problems by purposely causing problems with my friends and family. I acted out of line and out of character. I alienated those I care for the most. I was being selfish and believed I could have it all. I want to rebuild the bridges I burned, not the way they were, but stronger.

"I'm not asking anyone to forgive me right away. I'm asking for a chance to try and start over as friends and the family we should be."

I am slack jawed. I never heard Ranger say so much at one time. The guys look at me, I guess they want to know what I have to say before they decide.

"Ranger," I start. "Eventually I may forgive you, but it's going to take a lot for me to trust you again. If your willing to make the effort, then I can meet you half way and work on it as well."

The tension in the air is now down to a slight hesitation.

"Thank you, Steph." He says to me with a genuine smile.

"Ranger, we should discuss what caused your PTSD. Not anything classified, but what you can and are willing to tell us about that last mission. So, we know what we can do to support you. Things we shouldn't do or say," Tank tells him.

"Let, me guess, Doc?"

Tank nodded at him. Ranger sighed.

"I was sent in for an exfil, there was an explosion as soon as we got there. Half of my team never made it back. I watched as they died. We couldn't bring them back with us..."

I could only watch as the memories skittered across his face. I wanted to go hug him and pull him out of his own personal hell. I knew that it wouldn't be wise to approach him right now though.

He finished his story and I had tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry, Babe. I'm not worth your tears," he said as he knelt in front of Tank and me.

"That's where you're wrong. You and every man and woman who have served our country and are fighting the demons inside of themselves from keeping people like myself deserve my tears. You risked everything for complete strangers and it left you in a neverending nightmare."

"Not neverending and not complete strangers. I'm getting the help I need with therapy and medication and am working to rebuild my life in a positive manner. Besides that, I need to be stronger mentally and emotionally so I can let someone into my life fully. So that I can become a good Father to Julie and Uncle to your baby."

"Babies," I tell him.

"You guys are planning more than this one?" He asks.

"We are, but this one is two." Tank speaks up.

It takes a minute for it to sink in, but when it does, his smile reaches his eyes.

"You never disappoint. This world is in for a big surprise with them having the genetic make up from the two of you." He says enthusiastically.

Tank and I both laugh. The rest of the evening goes smoothly, until I try to eat some sliced apples and peanutbutter. I made a mad dash to the bathroom after the first bite. Tank followed me. We had this down pat, he held my hair and rubbed my back as I hurled.

When we came back out Lester looked a little green and Ranger looked worried.

"Steph, is it like this all day?" Ranger asked.

"Happens anytime, day or night. Jen says it is called hyper emisis of pregnancy. Sometimes women have a hard time adjusting to pregnancy and it just happens."

"If you get pregnant again, what are the chances of it happening again?"

"No two pregnancies are the same, so the likely hood of that is slim to none. If it's still going on at my next appointment or gets worse before then Jen wants me to try something called phenergan a half hour before my main meals. We are trying to avoid that though. I don't want to take anything unless I really need to."

Ranger nods his head, that's when I realized that Lester has been very quiet all evening.

"Hey, Lester! What's going on in that brain of yours? You're being awfully quiet tonight."

"I'm not sure. I feel like a ton of bricks has been lifted from my shoulders and that I can look forward in life now. Seeing you and Tank fall in love and be happy together, starting a family. I know I want to find that too." He say with a shrug.

My cousin Nikki instantly comes to mind, she is Vince's sister and would be perfect for our goofball, Lester.

There was a small spark between them at our wedding, but Lester behaved himself that night. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was still early enough to give her a quick call. I excused myself as I went to make the the call.

I came back into the living room with a smile on my face.

"Les, what are you doing Saturday evening?"

"I'm off that night unless a high dollar skip comes in. Why?"

"Bobby and Jen are coming over for dinner and so is my cousin Nikki. You met her at the wedding, remember, she was my bridesmaid."

"Baby..." Tank started.

"I'll be here," Les answered without hesitation.

"Steph, don't forget that we're getting the girls Friday night and they'll be here until Sunday," Tank reminded me.

"It's fine. I already promised all of you, that I would relax and keep my feet up the entire night, while you look after the girls. It'll be nice to just have friends and family over."

"Babe, who's Jen?" Ranger asked.

"Bobby's girlfriend and my ob/gyn. I also went to school with her. They've been together two or three years now I think is what Bobby told me."

He looked at me like I was nuts.

"You should get to know the people you work with better now too." I said with a wink. He shook his head and chuckled.

They hung around for another hour. Once I started to yawn though, they made their excuses and went back to Rangeman.

Tank and I went to our master suite and got ready for bed. Our alarms set for six in the morning. He pulled me close and kissed my curls before slowly and tenderly making love. He seemed to be enjoying the small changes in my body that were already occurring. I had gone up a cup size and had a teeny tiny pooch when I laid down.

I laid my hand on my belly and whispered, "Goodnight my babies."

I was up before my alarm clock went off the next morning, making my five hundredth trip to the bathroom since I had gone to bed. They say that will only get worse as the babies grow...sigh. At least I wasn't throwing up so far today.

"Okay, little ones. We are going to start work for Uncle Joe today. So, please let me keep some food in me, at least until we get home, alright?"

The alarm must have gone off because soon Tank was joining me in the shower.

Our morning moved along quickly and soon we were on our separate ways to work. I promised Tank I would call him and let him know I got there safely. It wasn't a matter of needed to know where I was at all times, but to make sure I made it to my destination in one piece.

I call him as I get out of my car and make my way into Uncle Joe's office.

"Baby?"

"I'm at work and heading in."

"Good. I walked into a nightmare here."

"What's wrong?"

"Paperwork as far as the eye can see."

"Sorry, sweetheart. I love you and will see you tonight. Don't forget we have that appointment at six."

"I didn't forget. I love you too, Baby. Now go kick butt at your new job. Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up, see they could use phone manners if it's important.

Uncle Joe is waiting for me inside the door. His smile lights up the whole room.

"There is my new campaign manager. I understand congratulations are in order."

I only tilted my head in question. He knew I got married he was there for it.

"Your Dad told me that he is expecting a new grandbaby."

"Two, actually."

"You and Val are both pregnant," he said in surprise. "I thought only Val was."

"As far as I know, Val and Albert aren't expecting at all. I'm having twins."

His smile became even bigger as he hugged me tight. His excitement was written all over his face.

We settle into his office and go over all of the paperwork I have to sign, plus all of the ideas he wants me to consider for his campaign for Governor. I didn't even notice how fast time flew, until his assistant knocked and came in to tell us that I had a delivery.

I follow her out and there stood Tank with lunch for us in one hand and a dozen whit roses in the other. I smiled as I walked up and kissed him. I heard Melissa gasp behind me.

"Tank, bring your wife back in here, before you give Melissa a heart attack."

I paused to introduce them to each other, before went went to join Uncle Joe for lunch.

"I wasn't expecting you to bring me lunch or flowers. Thank you."

"I realized that I had grabbed your lunch when I left this morning and I wanted to make sure you had it. Plus I wanted to bring you flowers for your first day."

"Tank, how's married life treating you?"

"It gets better every day, sir."

"None of this sir stuff, we're family. It's Uncle Joe."

Tank just grins.

"Did Steph tell you our news?"

"Actually Frank did, but I thought he meant Val. Steph, clarified that for me and informed me that you're having twins."

Lunch was relaxed as we talked about our impending parenthood. Unfortunately, lunch decided to make a reappearance. Uncle Joe told me to go home and rest for the day and he would see me tomorrow. Thankfully, I will be able to work mainly from home as I coordinate the different aspects of his campaign and schedule his appearances. At least for the first year; then it's onto the campaign trail.

I get home and lay down. I need a nap, badly. I know Tank will wake me up when he gets home so that we can go to our first therapy appointment with Daddy and Val.

A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Claudette and Stubborn Pansey, as always you've made me smile. Sarai, ShappireJ, DebK, Angela, Margaret and all the guests! A special thank you to Redlady7909, who actually read my A/N at the beginning of the last chapter! I understand the pants issue. I'm barely over five feet tall, and have to shop in the juniors department for pants and they are still to long...sigh the problems of not being average height.

A shout out to Vixen279, you are doing great! If you haven't checked her out please do so!

Rainbow and AVbabe, as always, you ladies are great with encouragement and good for the ego...lol!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot. All recognizable characters belong to JE. I just get to play with them. Although if she ever wants to get rid of Tank...

Hard Knock Life

"Baby, time to wake up. We need to leave in a half hour to get to our appointment," Tank was sitting on the edge of our bed speaking softly.

I slowly stretched and sat up. I was going to need to change, I had fallen asleep in my work clothes.

"Tank, will you grab me a pair of my yoga pants and a top awhile?"

He kisses my head and walks over to our dresser as I sit on the side of the bed, waiting for the world to right itself. The spinning eventually stopped and I was able to stand and change my clothes.

When we were on our way out of the door he handed me a peanut butter sandwich and a take along coffee mug with milk in it.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Baby."

By the time we pull into the parking lot I polished off my sandwich and was finishing my milk. Daddy pulled up next to us and parked. I watched as Val got out of the passenger side; she was shaking.

"What's wrong, Val?"

"I went to see Mom today at Angie and Bella's house. She looks bad. She was drinking when I got there at 8:30 this morning. Going on about how her life was ruined. I've never seen her that way before."

"Val, she's been that way for as long as I can remember. I hope we get the chance to get to see her in a different light. I'm afraid that it will never happen."

She only nods at me. Tank take my hand and we all walk inside the office building. Our next appointment Grandma Mazur and Albert will be with us, but this one is to discuss what will be happening tomorrow evening. So, that we are prepared for different outcomes.

I looked over at Daddy and he looked like he had aged over night. The stress was getting to him. The bags under his eyes and gray hair seemed to appear out of no where. I could only pray that it all goes well, if not, I'm afraid for him.

We sat in the waiting area until they called us back. The tension was palpable. Val looked like she was ready to bolt and my stomach was ready to let go. I swallowed it down. Ready for it to be over.

"Mrs. Labeau, it nice to meet you. I am Justin and I will be helping you and your family the best that I can," He introduced himself.

"Please, call me Steph. This is my husband, Pierre, my father Frank and my sister Valerie."

"Alright, Steph. Why doesn't everyone take a seat? Would anyone like some coffee, tea or water?"

"Please, no coffee. Steph is pregnant and the smell makes her sick." Tank tells him.

"Water?" he asks.

We all nod. He reaches into a small refrigerator and gets out a bottle for each of us.

"I'm sorry that you've found a need to see me. I hope that I can help you out, but please know that you will have to put in the effort to make this happen. It will be a long journey and it will be hard. I would like to meet each of you individually at some point as well. Let's get started with what brought you here. Steph, let's start with you."

We each told him our stories. I was surprised by Val's. I never realized how much pressure Mom had put on her to produce a son. That each time she had a daughter, Mom would tell her that she was disappointed in her. That she had better have a boy soon or she was no longer welcome in the house.

Daddy didn't surprise me much. What did surprise me was the fact that he had blamed himself for all of it.

Tank told him that we were newlyweds and starting a family. That he had fears of me leaving him or pushing me away. He told him that he still had four months left on his military contract and was afraid that something would happen and he would get called up for active Ranger duty.

Then we got into the heart of the matter...Mom.

Justin informed us that tomorrow would be considered an intervention. We would each present her with everything we've said here and give her options. She has the right to refuse any treatment and we had to stick with our convictions to keep her out of our lives, if that turns out to be the case.

We needed to force her to confront the issues and deal with them, including Michael 's death. I know it's going to get ugly.

"Steph, is pregnant with twins and having a few issues. I would fell more comfortable if my companies medic was nearby with our ob in case of any problems from the stress. Would that be alright?" Tank asks.

"As long as they are not in the room with us, that would be a good idea. This will be a high stress situation and anything that can help with problems that arise will be good to have on hand," Justin replies.

I see Tank visibly relax at that. Honestly, I do as well.

Soon we are home and it's after nine. I am physically and emotionally exhausted. Tank runs a bath for us to share and relax in.

He rubs my belly and kisses my head before he starts to talk.

"What sort of names do you like, Baby?"

"Something different, but simple. I'm not big on using the latest fad. Nothing rhyming either. What about you?"

"If we have a girl, I would love to name her Anne, but other then that I'm game for almost anything."

"Why Anne?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that."

I tilt my head back and see that he is slightly embarrassed.

"Now you really have to tell me."

"When I was little I loved to read," he says with a sigh.

"There's nothing wrong with that, now why Anne?"

"This stays between us, if it gets out I know where you sleep."

"Geez! Okay already," I tell him with a chuckle.

"My favorite book was Anne of Green Gables by L.M. Montgomery."

I wasn't sure how to respond to I turned around a little and kissed him.

"Anne with an e it is," I tell him.

He smiles at my reference to the story that my Grandma Mazur use to read to me. I didn't tell him, but I read the whole series and considered Mary Lou my "bossum friend". Heck, we even reenacted the Lady of Shallot scene from the movie. That was a fun day.

"I'll have to see if Grandma Mazur still has my copies of all the books. That way our kids can fall in love with Anne and Gilbert as well."

The smile he gave me could've lite up the world. He picked me up out of the tub; gently drying me with a towel.

He made slow sweet love to me before pulling me into his chest and whispering, " I think that we were destined to be together. I love you Stephanie Labeau."

"I love you, Pierre Labeau."

A/N Short one, I know. It's been a crazy few days, but ehh...what's a girl to do.

Thank you again to each and every person who has reviewed. carrotmusic, my phone wouldn't let me respond to your last one, but please know that the encouragement you've given to me from the start has been absolutely amazing! I can't thank you or Margaret enough for the kind words and support you've both given me since I started posting a year ago. Thank you!

Also, Anne of Green Gables has always been my favorite book. It is one of those that I can read over and over again. Yet, fall in love with it a little more each time. Does anyone else have a book like that? I can't read the Ff versions of it because of how much I love the originals. I can't see anyway that I would want the story to change, it is perfect the way it is.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Hard Knock Life

Work flew by quickly the next day and was far from prepared for the evening That lay ahead of us. Val's girls would be with Mary Lou and her family overnight. That way Albert and Grandma Mazur would be able to join us. Even Angie Morelli had asked to be part of this. She knew first hand what destruction alcohol can cause.

Despite everything, she was still Mom's friend and wanted to be there for her. She either went for treatment or she was no longer welcomed in any of our homes or lives.

Daddy asked her to come over for dinner so that they could talk about everything. He would have sandwiches, and chips for anyone who wanted to eat. Only water or sweet tea to drink.

Tank and I would arrive at the same time as Justin. Bobby and Jen would be outside in an SUV in case we needed them for any reason.

When 5:30 rolled around; my nerves were shot.

"Baby, everything is going to be alright. We just need to have faith in that."

"I know, I'm just afraid that she won't accept the help being offered."

He wrapped me in his arms and gently kissed me. I let myself relax in his arms for a brief moment; absorbing some of his strength.

We climbed into the car and made our way to Daddy's house.

Justin met us on the sidewalk and we all went to the door where Grandma met us. I took a deep breath and we all entered.

Mom was eyeing us warily, Daddy wrapped me in a hug. Val and Albert were sitting on the couch looking as though a loud noise would make them jump out of their skin.

"Hey, Pumpkin. How are you and my grand babies doing today?"

Mom's eye widen and she begins to shreek immediately.

"No! You and Joseph are supposed to be married! You cannot be carrying that thugs child!"

"Ma, listen to me, please. Pierre and I are married and we are starting a family together. If you would like to talk about it like grown adults we can, but right now we have other things to discuss."

"Mrs. Plum, my name is Justin. Your family has asked me to help them help you. They are worried about you and how self destructive you have become. Even your friend Angie is worried. I am asking that you listen to them with an open mind before making an informed choice. I'm going to ask that Frank starts us off."

I watched as Daddy took a deep breath, trying to gather his strength. I've never seen him so worried.

"Helen," he began. "For the past thirty two years I have sat back at watched you change. You aren't the woman that I fell in love with, you haven't been since we lost Michael..."

"No! You cannot bring that up! If it wasn't for Stephanie he would still be here, he would still be alive!"

"Helen..."

"I will get up and walk out if you mention his name even one more time Frank!"

"Fine, but what I have to say is important. Helen, you need help. You've been drinking every single day since you came home from the hospital. You've treated our youngest daughter as though she was no better that a big under your shoe. You've told Val, that unless she produces a grandson for you she is no. longer welcome in this house. You need to go for help, or it will be you who is no longer welcome in any of homes. You will no longer be allowed around any of your grandchildren, including the twins that Stephanie is now carrying. You will lose it all, Helen. Even the 'burg that you love so much. Is the alcohol worth losing your family, your husband?"

Mom looked as though she swallowed something bitter. The tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"You would really do that? You would leave me and keep my family from me?" She asked so softly that I almost missed it.

"Ma, I can't speak for anyone else, but Pierre and I are doing it to protect our children. They don't deserve to be treated the way I was. They don't need a Grandma who is drunk from the moment she wakes up until the moment she passes out at night," I tell her.

"What would happen, Ma, if you had my daughters in the car with you while you've been drinking and you had an accident? How would you feel about hurting them or even killing them? No, Albert and I don't want you near them unless you get help and stick to it. Even once you're sober you'll need to take some kind of parenting class before you can be alone around them," Val says with a voice stronger, more confident than I've ever heard.

Grandma Mazur and Angie both tell her how much she means to them and that if they have to push her out of their lives to stay safe, then so be it.

I think we all were surprised when Tank knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Mrs. Plum, I love Stephanie and would do anything in the world for her. She is my wife, the mother of my children. If I have to keep you away from them to keep them safe I will, but that wouldn't be fair to them. Stephanie wants you to be willing to go to rehab and get healthy. She wants our twins to know their Grandma, and I would like the chance to know my Mother-In-law. So, please take this opportunity for help. This is your last chance before you lose everyone and everything in your life."

Mom wrapped her arms around my husbands neck, quietly sobbing into him. She whispers something and he nods. She sits back and looks around at each of us. She almost seems like she feels defeated.

"I'll go," she tells us.

I get up from my spot and go hug her close. We both needed the comfort.

"Take care of my grandbabies, please." She whispers to me.

"I will."

Justin tells us what will happen from this point. He and Daddy would be driving her to a treatment center in Newark to night and for the first thirty day of her ninety day program she would have no contact with any of us. After thirty days she could earn that privilege and her behavior could also take it away.

This was something she had to want. She has to be willing to work for it.

I was impressed with how smoothly the night had gone. We had helped Grandma clean up after everyone left. Bobby and Jen came in to check on me as well. Everything looked good, and tomorrow was another busy day. It was Friday and I was getting the girls after work.

Tank kisses my knuckles as we make the drive home.

"What did Make say to you when she hugged you?"

"She told me that if I really love you, then if something bad ever happens that I shouldn't pull away from you emotionally or physically. Just keep loving you. I think part of the reason everything got so bad was because your parents pulled away from each other when they lost Michael, they lost themselves as well."

I sat back in my seat thinking about what he had said. The knowledge that she she does care is overwhelming.

A/N these two chapters were hard for me to write. When one member of the family has an addiction it can and often times does devistate the entire family as a whole. I am drawing on the experience of it in my own life with two of my siblings. I was only nine then thirteen at the time, but my age didn't matter. The memories still haunt me to this day. I made this go easier than what the confrontation in my own family was. There were numerous suicide attempts from one of my siblings and the same sibling blamed me, a young teen, for their addiction. Lot's of years later I discovered that I wasn't to blame. They made the choice to use and abuse drugs and alcohol.

Remember, there is help for those who need it. Over twenty years later I still struggle with those memories.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Gonna be a fluff filled one...

Hard Knock Life

I picked up the girls after work and we made our way to the house. I couldn't wait to show them the basement, they'll have so much fun. Tank had set it up as a theater with movies filling up every shelf.

We spent most of the evening just getting to know them better. While, I've always been apart of their lives, I also didn't know anything about them. Tank amd I got them settled in for the night and went to bed ourselves, tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

At eight the next morning we were heading out the door. We were going out for breakfast, then to the Please Touch museum in Philly. Our dinner with everyone is at 6.

"Aunt Steph?" Mary Alice asked.

"Yeah, MA, what can I do for you?"

"I'm glad you married Uncle Tank."

"Me too, Baby. Me too."

"It's just..."

"Go ahead MA. You can tell me anything. It'll stay between us, it's part of the Aunt code."

"Don't forget us when the babies are born. When Dad had our little brother he stopped even calling us and when Mom had Lisa she and Albert have been to busy to do much with us."

"How about I promise that we have dinner together at least once a week and a sleep over once a month even after the babies are here." I looked over at Tank, who nodded his head with a smile.

"You'd really do that for us?"

"I sure would."

"Thank you...Hey, Uncle Tank?"

"Yeah, MA?" Tank replied.

"Thank you for helping with Grandma Plum."

"MA, I would do anything for my family. That's what she is."

The rest of the ride from Denny's into Philly was quiet. We had to park in one of the garages near the liberty bell and walk four blocks to the museum. We decided to check out the bell on our way. When er got to the museum we were upset to find that they were closed for remodel. We went to the library where the statue of Rocky Balboa use to sit. The girls ran up all the steps with Tank, while I took pictures. For February in the Northeast it was a nice day out.

We all got cheese steaks for lunch, you can't go to Philly without getting one. I even managed to keep it down. It had peppers, onions and cheese whiz...yumm.

Tank and I decided to stop at a you store on the way home and let each girl pick out a few things to keep at our house. I had to convince Angie that while she could get the My Little Pony's, she was a little big for the rocking horse.

Soon we were back on the road to Trenton. When we passed the Naval base at the edge of Philadelphia Angie got excited. Turns out that she loves ships as much as she does horses.

"Angie, I'll talk to Cal at work, and maybe he can arrange a tour for you. He use to serve in the Navy. He might know someone." Tank told her.

"That would be so cool!"

I looked back at the girls and saw Lisa had fallen asleep in her booster seat. MA was reading and Angie was day dreaming with a small smile on her face.

Nikki, Vince, and Hector pulled up to our house at the same time we did. MA hopped out, Tank carried Angie, who had nodded off, and I carried Lisa in. We laid the girls on the couch, so that they wouldn't be afraid when they woke up.

Nikki pulled me aside to talk.

"Tell me about Lester?" She asked.

"He is a retired Army Ranger, he also owns part of Rangeman with Tank, Ranger and Bobby. He's a hopeless flirt and lots of fun. He can be serious when he has to be. He can be very private as well. All the guys tend to be. They've seen some heavy stuff while serving our country. He is a good man. Despite popular opinion here in Trenton, they all are."

"Are you sure he wants to meet me again? Vince said he was a player of the largest caliber, and I'm looking for a relationship that will go somewhere, not a one night stand."

"We've talked and he really wants to find someone to settle down with. He's tired of the game."

Bobby and Jen soon arrive with Lester not far behind. When he spotted Nikki talking with Vince and Hector I could see him getting nervous.

"Hey, Lester. I think you've met my cousin Nikki at my wedding. Nikki this is our friend Lester Santos."

Soon the girls came in the kitchen. They were hungry. Thankfully the roast Tank threw in the crock pot was ready and all we needed to do was steam the vegetables and warm the rolls. Tank and I got to work. Nikki and Lester helped the girls set the table while Bobby and Jen got everyone something to drink. Milk for me and the girls a glass of wine for everyone else.

When we sat down at the table with an extra chair pulled up for Lisa, we crossed ourselves and let Angie say grace.

"Bless us oh, Lord. For these thy gifts we are about to receive. Amen."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I realized that I loved hearing a childs voice saying grace.

Dinner was a noisy meal as the girls each told us their favorite part of the day. I watched as Lester put his arm around the back of Nikki's chair and laughed when Vince growled. Lester gave him a very confused look.

"Keep your hands where I can see 'em Santos. That's my kid sister you're sitting with."

We all started laughing when Nikki began laying into him, in Italian no less. Lester must have understood her because he flushed a little and replied. Bobby and Jen looked lost, so did Tank. I leaned over to translate for him.

"Baby, I didn't know you spoke Italian."

"Most of my life. Mom didn't like it when I spoke it, so I didn't at home. Same with Hungarian. I could never quite catch on to all the spanish slang, so that evades me still."

"You are really amazing," he tells me as he kisses my hand.

Soon we'll have two more members of our family and I am so excited to meet them.

Once dinner was done and cleaned up. I took the girls up for their bath and to put on their Pj's. They wanted to say good night to Uncle Tank before I tucked them in.

I took them downstairs and they ran and piled on to him. He was laughing as he carried all three girls back upstairs.

Once we had them snuggled down for the night we went back to our guests. Vince was still glaring at Lester, Hector was trying not to laugh and Bobby had no problems just laughing at Vince.

"Steph, are you okay? You're looking a little pale," Jen tells me.

"It's been a long day and I'm tired."

"Well, its getting late and we should let Mama get some rest," Jen tells everyone.

We say our goodbyes and Tank wraps his arms around me after we lock up and head to bed.

A/N One of my favorite memories growing up was staying with one of my brothers on the Naval Base that was in Philadelphia. He is twenty years older than me and was an officer in the Navy. Every summer from when I was four until I was eight I would get to take the greyhound bus with my Mom and she would drop me off with him and my sister in law for the summer. The only part I dreaded was I got sick on the dang bus every time. I loved seeing the bell, the Rocky statue ( I was upset when they took it down) and having cheese steaks.

Over the years I got to spend a lot of time on different bases. I have five older brothers and three were military. Army, Air Force and Navy. I got to see a lot of this country by visiting them during my summer vacations. The bases are like and entire world unto themselves. I think the one in Philly is closed now, and I know that Mare Island, in the San Fransico bay is.

Please remember that this is fiction, so even if it is closed in RL, I'm making sure that it's open for my story.

Lynda


	21. Chapter 21

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Hey All! I had an error about MA and Angie spotted, I'm going to leave it the way it is. So for this story MA is the older sister that likes to read Angie likes horses and Lisa is around five years old. I've got a lot going on this week and may not be able to post as much as I'd like.

Hard Knock Life

I woke up early to get ready for mass, we were taking the girls with us. Tank had cinnamon sugar toast and juice ready for each of us. We were planning on stopping for breakfast before we take the girls home.

On our way to mass I began to feel nauseous and the small headache I had was only getting worse.

I find some tylenol in my purse and take two.

"You alright, Baby."

"I'm fine, just a headache."

Thankfully the headache soon passes and I can focus on Fr. Mike. The girls were invited to CCD classes during mass. Lisa clung to me and didn't want to go. I wasn't going to force her. She snuggled into Tanks lap and fell asleep half way through. He laid her down on the pew next to him.

After mass we took the girls home, and I still wasn't feeling very good. I told Tank that after lunch I wanted to go lay down and take a nap. Unfortunately, my body had other plans. Lunch wouldn't stay down, and an hour later I still couldn't keep any fluids down either.

"Baby, I know you hate hospitals, but I think it's time to call Jen and Bobby and have them meet us there."

I was so miserable that I only nodded through my tears. I hurt everywhere and my stomach was cramping. I was afraid I was going to lose the babies.

We pull up to the hospital and Jen is waiting there with a wheelchair. Tank picks me up and sits me in it. We head upstairs to the maternity floor.

"Steph, I'm going to draw some blood and start an iv. I also want to do an ultrasound to check on the twins. I want to give you phenergan to help and if that doesn't work we'll try zofran in two hours. You will be here overnight at least so we can closely monitor you."

"Do whatever you have to, to make sure the babies are alright. I don't care if I have to stay here until they're born, as long as they're okay," I tell her.

"Baby, I need to call Lester and have him cover for me tonight," Tank says.

"Go call him. I'll be fine until you get back."

He nods and we watch as he goes out of the room. It takes six tries and having to call an amazing nurse, but my blood is drawn and my iv is started in the back of my hand.

Tank gets upset when he sees how many times I had to be poked. It took Bobby explaining to him that they had a hard time since I was severely dehydrated.

Two hours later a new iv bag was hung and I was given a dose of zofran. Ten minutes later I was out like a light.

"Steph, it's time for the ultrasound. Can you wake up for me?" I hear Jen ask.

I wake up in a fog.

"Yeah, I'm awake. I want to know my babies are alright."

She pulls up a machine and pulls my blanket down and gown up. My flat belly is now exposed. She gets right to it.

"There they are. See the little fluttering dots?" She asks us.

"Yes," Tank says with a bit of fear in his voice.

"That's their heart beats. Everything looks like it should. Your blood work shows that you are dehydrated and have a bladder infection. I want to keep you overnight and send you home tomorrow. You will be on bed rest for at least three days then I want to see you in my office. Since the phenergan didn't help to much, I'm going to give you a prescription for both that and zofran; as well as an antibiotic. If the phenergan doesn't help you can try the zofran two hours after that. I think that this will be the best course to take at this point," she told us.

We both let out a sigh of relief. I said a little prayer and thanks towards heaven. We could do this.

"I'll check on you in the morning and we'll see if you can keep anything down and decide if you should be discharged then or if you need another night. Okay?" Jen asked.

"That's fine, as much as I hate hospitals, I'd rather be here until it's safe to be at home," I tell her and Tank only nods.

She leaves the room taking the machine with her. Tank has been oddly quiet this whole time. I look up and into his eyes. He seems lost in thought.

"I'm sorry," I start quietly. "I didn't mean to get dehydrated."

"No, Baby. It's not your fault, remember like Jen said, sometimes this happens. I'm just worried about the three of you. I don't know what I can do to help you."

"You're already doing it, Pierre. You're right here by my side, holding my hand and loving me." I pull him down for a gentle kiss and hear a voice clearing from the doorway. We look up to find a sheepish looking, Ranger.

"I just wanted to check in, Lester called me. Everyone okay?" He asked with concern clearly showing on his face.

"We're good. I got dehydrated and a bladder infection. I should be able to go home tomorrow sometime, if I can keep things down. Then I'll be on bedrest until I see Jen for a follow up appointment."

He let out such a small sigh I almost missed it. "Good. I was worried that the worst had happened. Is it okay if I let the guys know that you're all going to be fine? They walking on eggshells right now."

"That's a good idea. I was going to call them and I still need to call my family and Steph's."

The nurse came in and gave me an iv of antibiotics and a dose of zofran, as I was drifting off I could hear Tank and Ranger talking.

"I was scared Rangeman. I was scared we were losing the babies."

"They're all going to be fine. If they are anything like their mother, then they can and will survive anything. Steph is the strongest and bravest person I've ever met."

"I know and I don't want to lose any of them. What if something happens when she's giving birth? She's so tiny and I worry that the babies will be to big. Hell, my brothers and I were four weeks early and each weighed seven pound plus..."

I must have drifted off at that point. A little after six thirty Tank wakes me up for dinner. Ella had sent over a meal for us. For the first time in awhile I feel like I'm starving.

"A little hungry?" Tank asks me.

I can only nod as I put another forkful in my mouth. He chuckles as I moan my way through dinner.

"Baby, I had plans for us to go out of town for Valentines day, but I think we'll stay home since you'll still be on bedrest. Do you mind?"

"No, a nice evening at home with my husband is perfect."

"Hey! None of that, that's what led to this situation," Grandpa says from my doorway as Tank leans over to kiss me.

"Hi, Grandpa," I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"We just wanted check on everyone."

He and Grandma come in carrying a vase of flowers with them.

"We're fine. I just became a little dehydrated." They stay for about an hour before visiting hour are over.

Tank snuggles up to me on the bed and we fall asleep.

The next morning the nurse gives me a dose of phenergan a half hour before breakfast. Thankfully it seems to work and I can eat. Soon we are being discharged and on our way home.

A/N I had hyperemis gravidium throughout my entire pregnancy with my youngest. We also lost his twin early on and I had severe preeclampsia and premature labor. Phoenix was born four weeks premature and blue. He was and still is a fighter. He lives up to his name. He not only rose from the fire, but he is a warrior, proving his doctors and teachers wrong at every turn. His middle name is Donovan which is celtic for warrior. To us he is that warrior that rose from the ashes. He has caught up with kids his age and surpassed all expectations. He even graduated kindergarten this year after we were told in January that he would most likely be held back. Once again he fought and proved them wrong. He doesn't let anyone tell him he can't do things other kids his age can. He even knows basic sign language. We started using it with him when he was born, and it helped more than I can tell you. His PT/OT and speech therapists when he was a baby were amazed at how well he could communicate with us and no temper tantrums to be had. He no longer needs PT or OT, but will be in a special class with an aide this upcoming school year for his speech impediment. I know he'll blow them all away again, because he is my Phoenix Donovan.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Sorry this one took so long to get out. RL got in the way big time. As most of you know I struggle with Pulmonary Hypertension everyday, any kind of stress is bad for us. I was stressed to the max this week. I finally collapsed Tuesday night once things settled down and slept most of the day Wednesday until this am.

I am doing better and ready to post...

This chapter is going to move fast and push us into June for the next chapter.

Hard Knock Life

Valentines day was a simple affair at home. Tank had made dinner for us, lit candles and had roses and sea shells set up around the room. It had been a night full of laughter for the two of us.

Ranger called me the next day while Tank had been at work. I was surprised, but reluctantly agreed to let him come over to talk. I was surprised by what he had to tell me. He decided not to move to Miami, and that Julie would start coming up for visits over the summer. He was looking for advice on what he could do with his daughter. We talked for a few hours before Tank came home to take me to our appointment with Jen.

"Ready, Baby?" He asked me.

"Let's get this show on the road."

We get to the office and Jen is in the waiting room.

"Hey, come on back. You're my last appointment of the day."

We followed her back and she had me pee in a cup and weighed me.

"Two pound gain. Perfect, Steph. Have you been keeping things down?"

"Yes, I wish I didn't need the meds, but they are helping."

"Good."

The rest of the appointment went very well and I was taken off bedrest.

The next few months became a blur. Things were going well. Soon we would be able to tell if we are having two boys, two girls or one of each. We could only agree on one name at this point and that was Anne for a girl.

Tank and I went out to Pino's for dinner one evening, and it was now impossible for me to hide my belly. If this keeps up, I'll be as big as a house by September.

We walked inside the restaurant and the noise completely stopped. You could've heard a pin drop. I guess I had been away from the 'burg for awhile.

I spotted Val and her family and made my way over to them.

"Aunt Steph," MA yelled excitedly, "Grandma and Grandpa Plum will be here too. Are you and Uncle Tank gonna sit with us?"

I looked over and my wonderful husband who replied for us, "I think we can do that."

Pino pulled another table up to theirs and added two more chairs. I was a little worried, I hadn't really seen my Mom since she left for rehab. I had spoken with her a few times, but that was it. Daddy said she was a new person. Much like the one before the accident, but has a better perspective on life.

When they walked in and I stood to hug them. Mom's hand went to her mouth when she saw how large I was. She had tears forming in her eyes. She grabbed me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Steph. I'm so sorry. I hope that you and Pierre will let me be in the babies life. Even if it's just a little bit, I'd like to know my grandchild. When are you due? It must be soon, you look like you're about ready to pop."

"Ma, we won't keep you from them, but understand Pierre or I will always be with them as well. We need to be able to trust you before you can be with them alone. Also, I'm not due until September 18th. Remember, I'm having twins. We'll know what we're having next week, if they cooperate with us."

"Twins, you're giving us two grandbabies?"

"Yes, Mrs. Plum. Steph and I are having twins."

"None of this Mrs. Plum nonsense, it's either Helen or Ma. Do you hear me Pierre?"

"Yes, Helen," Tank replied with an eye roll.

We settled into our seats and waited for our food. I think Ma was surprised when Tank asked Angie to say grace.

"Pierre, I didn't know you were Catholic," she said to him.

"I am, Steph and I have been attending mass every Sunday with the Plumerri's and we had our marriage sanctified by the church the week before Lent began."

Her smile was one I had never seen on her face before. Ma closed her eyes and tipped her head back almost as though she was praising God.

"Ma?"

"I always hoped you would find someone who was perfect for you, and I think you have."

After we finished eating our meal one of the twins decided it was play time and began to wiggle and squirm soon the other one did as well. Lisa was giggling at the sight of my shirt moving. Ma put her hands on what I've been calling my beach ball and chuckled.

Of course at that exact moment Dickie Orr decides to walk in with Joyce, the heffer. Joyce stomped her way over to us.

"You've gotten fat, Plum."

"I'm not fat Joyce, just pregnant, and it's LaBeau not Plum."

"What idiot would marry you? You must have gotten pregnant to trap him."

"Watch what you say about my wife Barnyard," Tank warned her. I had to giggle at the way he played her name.

"That just means you'll end up in my bed. I've enjoyed taking men away from Plum for as long as I can remember. Joe came to me, Dickie came to me. The only one I didn't get was Ranger, but I'm sure both you and him will find your way into my bed soon enough."

"Not likely. I would touch you with a ten foot pole triple covered in latex, you skank. Run along now like a good little woofer, seems like Steph's throw away is waiting on you."

She turned and stormed off in a huff, grabbing Dickie by the arm and dragging him out of the restaurant. We were all laughing as we watched her trip over her own two feet and land face first into someones pizza.

We soon made our way home for the night and I was more relaxed then I had been in a very long time.

A/N few questions for everyone. You can respond in a review or a PM.

Two boys, two girls, or one of each? what do you think?

Names? any ideas besides Anne? Preferably from a book and maybe an explanation behind them

Let me know.

Thanks,

Lynda


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.**_

 _ **Sorry this one took so long. FF and I seemed to be having compatibility issues.**_

 _ **To everyone who has read and/or reviewed...THANK YOU!**_

Hard Knock Life

I was a bundle of nerves when I woke up this morning. Today was the day we were finding out exactly what we were having. I made a beeline for the bathroom as soon as my eyes popped open, it seems the babies think my bladder is a trampoline, fun for them not so much for me.

As I was at the sink brushing my teethe, my very handsome and very naked husband wrapped his arms around my waist. He whispered good morning into my neck, rubbed my belly and hopped in the shower. It took everything I had to keep my legs under me. He had a way of making my knees weak.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is our appointment today?"

"One."

He climbed out of the shower and began to dry himself off. I had to check for drool. The way his muscles seemed as though they were cut from granite made me want to constantly jump him, these pregnancy hormones weren't helping anything either.

He chuckled at the look on my face. He must have been able to read exactly what was on my mind.

"Tonight, Baby."

"I'm holding you to that," I replied smartly. I squealed when he snapped my bottom with his towel as I walked out the door.

We had both taken the day off. We wanted to just relax and spend it together. We already had the basics for the nursery ready. We just needed to know what we are having to decorate it. I know Tank wants them to both be girls, but I was really hoping for two little boys that look just like their daddy.

I was just finishing up with getting ready for the day when I heard Tank's phone ring. That is never a good sign. Everyone at the office knows he is offline today, and why. So, unless something catastrophic happened, no one should be calling him.

I eye him warily as I watch him walk into the bedroom. He has a huge smile on his face.

"Did you forget to charge your phone last night?"

I look over and see my phone on the nightstand... unplugged.

"I guess I must have. Why?"

"Jen had a patient cancel this morning and wants to know if we can be there in an hour for the ultrasound."

"Yes! Tell her we will be right there. I'll put my phone on the car charger."

He put his phone back up to his ear and speaks to Jen. I rush around to get my things together. I am beyond ready to find out what we are having.

Fifteen minutes later we were out the door and in Tank's SUV. I couldn't stop shaking my leg. Tank placed his hand on my knee and added a little pressure. I looked up at him and smiled.

I sign in at the front desk and we sit in the waiting room to be called back. I look up when I hear the door open. I'm a little shocked at who I see walk in. Tank grabs my hand and shakes his head. He knows I want to say something, but it's honestly better if I don't.

She looks over at me and her eyes get wide. I hold up my hand and shake my head, letting her know that I won't say a word. She nods her head, signs in and sits on the other side of the room.

Soon they are calling us back for our appointment. The anticipation is getting to me. I want to see my babies.

"Hey, Steph. How are you doing today?" Jen asks me.

"I'm doing great. We're ready to find out what the babies are."

"Well, let's check you out first then we'll head to the ultrasound room. Lay back and let me see that belly."

She gets all of the measurements that she needs, and feels around for the little ones.

"So far so good. You have a fifteen pound weight gain so far, a little less then I like to see at this point with twins, but you've been steadily gaining for the last few visits. You measuring right around twenty two weeks which is where we want you. Let's go check them out."

Tank helped me sit up and get down from the table. I could feel the excitement vibrating off of him. He was like a kid hopped up on sugar Christmas morning. I loved it.

"Up on the table, Labeau. Shirt up, pants down. Here's a towel to tuck in your waistband."

Tank helped me get situated on the table. Everything started. We saw our babies on the screen and I had tears in my eyes. We had done this. We are having two precious babies. Jen pointed things out to us and took measurements again. We listened to the heartbeats, they were strong and steady.

"Okay, baby A is in a good spot for us to know what it is. Are you ready?"

We both nodded, holding our breath in anticipation.

"Baby A is a girl. Now let's see about baby B...Baby B is a boy. You are having a gentleman's pair."

Tank leaned down and kissed me.

"A boy and a girl, Baby. We have our Anne now we need to decide on a boys name." Tank said softly.

The rest of the appointment flew by. We were so excited, that we had forgotten about the unexpected person that was in the waiting room.

We made our way to Haywood to let everyone know our news. I was so excited about the news we had to share with them. I was also nervous, I hadn't really visited the Haywood building in awhile. I hadn't seen many of the guys since the last time I was there and left in tears.

 _ **A/N I know, I know... it's a short one. Unfortunately, I had writers block and pleurisy, but I'm slowly getting back into the grove.**_

 _ **If you haven't checked out Babe Tag please take a moment and check it out! It is a game that myself and a few other writers are participating in. When it is done we will have a full Babe story for you to read.**_

 _ **It is written by multiple people and points of view. If you'd like to join us in the game let me know. The bio in the profile of BabeTagHEA will tell you how it's being played. It's so much fun already!**_

 _ **Lynda**_


	24. Chapter 24

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Hey Everyone! Have you checked out the story Babe Tag? If not, please do so! leave a review on what you think about our fun little game. It is becoming a full story written by multiple authors, including myself. Each chapter is written by someone else and no one knows where the next person is going to take the story. We would love to hear what you think about it, or even if you want to join in with us. Right now we have 15 writers in on it, and definitely welcome more.

Now, on with HKL...

Hard Knock Life

I am nervous about coming into Rangeman, it had been so long. So many friendships have fallen by the wayside since last December. Yes, I've been to the Miami office, but the Trenton office was different. I hadn't been there since we came back from our honeymoon.

I've missed my friends, but I am worried about what they will think of me still. I haven't spoken to Cal, Hal or Binkie since the scene with Ranger. Vince and Tank have both told me not to stress over it, but I can't help it. Now here we are and I feel as though I'm facing a firing squad.

When the elevator doors open up to five I am surprised. All the men are standing there waiting for us. Their smiles are bigger than I've ever seen.

"Bomber!" Cal shouts as he gently picks me up.

I am carefully passed around to each person until I end up in front of Ranger. He gives me a hug and tugs at one of my curls.

"Nice to have you come home once in awhile, Babe."

"It's good to be home," I replied with a smirk.

Tank pulled me in front of him, wrapping his arm around my waist and resting his hands on my basketball.

"So, what brings you to Haywood, Bomber?" Binkie quarried.

I looked up at Tank and grinned. I think he shocked everyone with the giant smile that showed all his teeth. Ranger chuckled at the expression on their faces. We had already decided that, Tank would be the one to tell them.

"In a few months we will be welcoming Anne Shirley Labeau and her brother to the world," Tank announced.

After another round of cheers and hugs, I realized that Lester was missing from the group, and Vince looked pissed. I wander over to my cousin.

"Hey, Vince. What's wrong? Did something happen? Where's Les?" I asked him.

"Something happened alright. Les and Nikki will be over to your place tonight, just as planned. Make sure Tank keeps me from killing him." He stormed away and Tank looked at me in question. I could only shrug.

"Tank, we need to head over to see Dad. He's at the club today, and he'll want to know the news. Also, you are supposed to keep Vince from killing Les tonight."

He only nodded and we went around to say goodbye to everyone. Ranger pulled me in for one last hug.

"I never could've made you this happy, Babe. I'm so glad to see you truly smiling. I don't think I ever saw it before."

"I know, Ranger. You and I were only ever supposed to be friends. I knew it the day I brought you your belongings. We just weren't meant to be. I found my happily ever after, you'll find yours." I kissed his cheek.

Tank and I went to the VFW to meet Dad for lunch. The drive was quick and made in silence. When we parked, Tank grabbed my hand and kissed it before he came around to help me out of the SUV. Neither one of us could wipe the smiles off of our faces.

Dad spotted us right away and waved us over to the table he was sitting at alone.

"Hey, Pumpkin, are you ready for this afternoon?"

"Actually, Daddy, my appointment for this afternoon was cancelled."

"How long will I have to wait to find out if I'm having a grandson or not?"

I pulled out the ultrasound pictures and handed them to him.

"Daddy, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Anne Shirley. The other one is your grandson, who's name we haven't decided on yet."

He looked at them in awe. I watched as he unabashedly let the tears fall from his eyes. The smile that formed on his face held such pure joy, that he couldn't contain it. He let out a large whoop, as he stood up and hugged me then Tank.

"I'm going to have another Granddaughter and my first Grandson," he shouted.

There were people congratulating us all around. Daddy was showing off the ultrasound pictures to everyone.

After lunch, Tank and Daddy decided that they wanted to help shop for our little ones. My Grandparents, Plumeri, insisted on setting up a trust fund for both of our children. Grandma had a special bracelet that had been my Dad's for us as well. It went to the first grandson in each generation.

That night I was exhausted. I knew Vince, Hector, Lester, and Nikki would be over shortly. It was movie night at our place. I figured that I would fall asleep on Tank about ten minutes into the movie.

Les and Nikki were the first to arrive. Nikki looked like she had been crying and Lester looked like he was going into shock. I was just getting ready to find out what was wrong when Vince and Hector walked in. Vince immediately zeroed in on Lester.

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet, is because of my sister. For some stupid reason she loves you. Take this warning though, if you hurt them, I know where to hide your body so well, that it will never be found," he growled at Lester.

This left me even more confused. Then it dawned on me, I had seen Nikki at the doctors office this morning.

"Are you...?" I spun around and asked her. She and Les nodded their heads. Vince let out a growl that rumbled through his chest.

"Have you told the family yet?"

"No, I haven't. I'm scared shirtless. We're not married, nor are we planning to be anytime soon. They're gonna hate me," Nikki sobbed out.

"No they won't. I'm going to give you a bit of ammo to use if you have too. Remind them that Grandma and Grandpa Plumeri weren't married until my Dad was four and she was pregnant with my uncle."

Their eyes bugged out of their heads and a small smile appeared on everyones face as we started to laugh.

The rest of the night went the same way. That night when everyone left and we were laying in bed. Tank and I were talking about what to name our son.

"Why don't we name him..."

A/N; please don't be upset with me for leaving it here. I will be updating this regularly in December. The six weeks are going to be busy for me, but never fear, I will be back.

Thank you for all of the awesome reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

 _To say that NaNo was a bust is an understatement. Unfortunately, the month of November has been an ugly one in my family. Some of you are friends from my FB page, so you are well aware of what could have been a heartbreaking moment in my families life. My oldest son Coy was riding his bike when he was hit by a car that fled the scene and left him in a ditch. We are lucky he survived, and that he came home after two surgeries to repair major injuries to his left leg and foot. He now tells people that he is a cyborg, since his leg and foot, from the knee down, is almost all completely metal. He is alive and home and I couldn't be more thankful._

 _I bet you think I am going to reveal the boy's name in this chapter... nope. It's going to be awhile for that. Now, on with the show._

Hard Knock Life

I woke up to feel like there was a circus going on in my belly. Tank was laughing as he poked a spot on my stomach with his finger and watched my entire abdomen move with squirming baby. I couldn't surpess my grin; they were already having fun with their Daddy.

While Tank played with my belly, I couldn't help but worry about Lester and Nikki. Vince was not happy about becoming an Uncle to their baby. I wasn't sure how to help him through it.

"Time to face the day, sweetheart. I've got a meeting with some feds on a case, and you have a conference call with the New York Times, for your Uncles campaign."

"I'm up, just moving slow this morning. The babies decided to play kick ball with my spleen all night."

Tank laughed and kissed my basketball, before helping me to my feet. He pulled me in for a kiss and swatted my bottom as I giggled and made my way to the bathroom. I never realized how much I needed Tank in my life. I don't think I've ever been so happy or relaxed. He joined me in the shower as we got ready to start the day. He hadn't been joking when he said it would be a busy one.

All too soon we were heading in different directions, but something felt off. It wasn't anything physical, but something felt wrong. I made it into my office just in time for my conference call. The reporter tried to get information about me instead of my uncle. After the fifth time of refusing, I hung up and called his editor.

Another reporter was given the article and only asked about Uncle Joes campaign and his stand on the current administration. He was very professional, even apologized for the newbie that was given the article to begin with.

My day moved quickly from that point, but the anxious feeling in my gut continues to grow. I was packing up my things for the day, when a shadow crossed over my desk. I looked up and found Ranger. His blank face firmly in place.

"Hey, Ranger. What brings you to my office?"

"Steph, Babe, it's Tank. He was meeting with a client and he was shot. I'm here to get you to the hospital safely. He should be alright. Hal said it was through and through."

I dropped everything and began to panic. This wasn't supposed to happen. Safety measures were put in place. Neither one of us were doing a dangerous job. I am supposed to be on my way home to have dinner with the man I love. I began to hyperventilate, I was afraid I was going to pass out. Ranger was quickly at my side, forcing me to look at him and breathe along with him.

"He's going to be alright, Babe. Even if it was bad he would fight to stay with you and those babies. He loves you more than I ever thought possible. You and those babies are his world.

"We talk a lot, Babe. He is still one of my closest friends. I don't know how I missed it when I first introduced the two of you. He fell in love with you that very first time he met you."

I let out a huge sob, my tears soaking his shirt. Uncle Joe came in looking ready for bear.

"What happened, Manoso?! What did you do to her?"

"Sir, I just gave her some news about Tank. I need to get her to him at the hospital. He was shot, but he will be alright."

"Go, get her there safely so that she can have some peace of mind."

They nodded at each other and Ranger guided me out to his SUV. The entire way to the hospital, all I could do was pray.

We pulled up to the emergency entrance and I ran up to the first desk I saw. I explained who I was and was directed to a private waiting area. Ranger found me and Hal, Lester and Bobby quickly followed. I waited and waited, it felt like days, but in reality it was two hours.

"Mrs. LaBeau?" The doctor asked.

"That's me. How is Pierre?"

"He is heading up to surgery in a few moments. I want to bring you back to see him before they put him under?"

"I thought it was a simple through and through? Why is he going to surgery?" I began to feel the panic rise and knew it could be heard in my voice.

"Ma'am, he has two wounds not just one. Both bullets need to be removed and the damage repaired. He will be fine."

Ranger caught me before I hit the ground. A few moments later I was coming to and they were helping back to see Tank.

"I'm sorry, Little Girl. I didn't mean for this to happen. I promised you I'd stay safe."

"It's not your fault. You were only on a client call. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I love you big guy."

"I love the three of you too," he mumbled out as he began to feel the affects of the medication they just gave him.

I kissed him before the rolled him out of the room towards the O.R. I stood and watched as they rolled him out of sight.

A/N I know, it could've been longer, but this felt like a good place to stop. The next update of Holiday of Joy will be up tomorrow, then the final one the day after Christmas.

We are getting closer to the end of Hard Knock life, and I want to think each and everyone of you who have read and reviewed. Answering them can be hit or miss for me, I live in the middle of no where, aka Lula Georgia.

Be on the look out for the second story in my Paid series. I will begin posting it in February. I can't wait, I think you may like the fun twist I've got for this one.

Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New year!


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot**_

Hard Knock Life

I sat by his side rubbing my heavy belly. I kept vigil on his monitors, a job I never really likes to begin with. It was my connection to him right now though. Everyone has been trying to get me to rest, but I can't leave my husbands side.

I am still waiting on news as to who did this, and why. Our twins could've lost their father before they were even born. I let the tears fall where they will. I only want wake up and find out that this was all a bad dream. That my husband wasn't in this bed.

I lay my head on his bed next to his arm. I'm not sure how long I lay like that, but I suddenly feel a large hand rubbing my head.

"Steph, you should be at home in bed sleeping. I need you to take care of our babies," he whispered with a gravelly voice.

I hit the nurse call bell and informed them that now that he was awake.

"You promised, you promised that you would be safe. I can't lose you."

"Steph, this was just a normal account sales call. Baby, I'm not sure what happened."

"I know, but on the bright side it looks like you'll be home until after the babies get here."

"I want to go back when I'm cleared. I won't go out of the building, but they need me to keep up on my paperwork."

"Ranger said he's got your back. You're on paid leave until the twins are six weeks old. He'll be in to talk to you about it later."

The glare I received was Burg worthy. I rolled my eyes at him. Our little ones started their circus tumbling routine. Tank reached out and noticed that his wedding band was missing.

"Where's my ring? Who took it?" The panic began to rise in his eyes. I pulled the chain that I had been wearing off and put his ring back where it belonged.

"They had to take it off for surgery. I kept it safe for you."

He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Do we have info on the shooter?" He inquired.

"No, I'm hoping the guys will have more to go on when they get back. They are at a meeting right now. Zip and Zero are outside."

All to soon the doctor and two nurses were filing into the room. They were asking me to leave, but Tank wouldn't let me go. They finally agreed to let me stay.

"Mr. Labeau," the surgeon began. "You suffered two gun shot wounds. You were either very lucky or the person was an extremely bad shot. Both bullets needed to be removed, but we believe that you will easily make a full recovery. The first bullet we removed was lodged near the bone in your upper right arm, and the second one was lodged near your left hip bone. Now, both areas will be tender for quite some time. Do you have any questions for me?"

"What is my expected healing time?"

"I would say about four to six weeks. It all depends on how well you follow doctors orders?"

"What will my limitations be?"

"Nothing strenuous for the next three weeks. No lifting heavy objects, no running. Once the stitches are removed in ten days you may begin swimming to gain any strength you may lose during your recuperation period. You will also need a high protein diet and add some extra calcium and vitamin D as well. We will be sending you home with pain meds and I expect you to use them around the clock for the first twenty four to forty eight hours. After that I want you to take them as you feel the need for them. Anything else?"

"What about sex?"

"I would advise waiting at least three weeks for that."

Tank chuckled as I flushed bright red.

"When can I get out of here?"

"I want to keep you here for at least two days. That way we can monitor you for any signs of infection."

Once the doctor examined his surgical wounds and the nurse gave him a mild pain killer they left the room.

"I love you, Pierre. Please, try not to scare me like that again."

"I love you too, Steph."

I heard the door to his room open again. I was surprised to see who came in.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at the unwanted visitor.

" I wanted to see if you realized the error of marrying this bitch. That we are meant to be together."

"No, we aren't. I love my wife."

She pulled out a gun and leveled the gun directly at me. I began to tremble.

"This time I won't miss."

Just as she put her finger on the trigger, Lester came barreling in and knocked the gun out of her hand. He had her disarmed and cuffed before I could even blink. I was trying to slow my heart rate when the guys came in with Carl and Eddie in tow.

"Charlotte Labeau, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Pierre and Stephanie Labeau..."

I must have passed out from relief at that point. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital bed. My husband hovering near by.

 _ **A/N Anyone guess that the shooter would be Charlotte?**_

 _ **Who all is joining us at the Facebook event called Fanfiction Writer's Takeover? It's going to be a lot of fun! You never have to even get out of your PJ's for it! It's going on January 22-24.**_

 _ **Lynda**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.**_

 _ **It's official, our takeover event was a huge success! A few minor issues due to the storms that hit the east coast of the US, but all in all it was great!**_

 _ **Due to the overwhelming positive response that was given we will be doing it again in July. There will be a few small changes in the set up, but I think it will work. The Q &A sessions moved so quickly it was almost as though you blink and your time was over. I've participated in these with book releases and author takeovers, but I have to say the this one was unique. I had never been on the host/spotlight side before. A whole new experience has given me huge respect for promoters, PA's and publishers. It's a lot of work, but so worth it!**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Lynda**_

Hard Knock Life

I was trying to get the overwhelming panic under control. How did we miss Charlotte as a suspect? She flew completely under our radar. She could've killed my husband or children, heck even all three and I wouldn't have been able to stop her. Is this how the guys felt when I was a BEA? If so, it's a miracle they are still half way sane!

I watched as the arrested the crazy woman. They carted her off, kicking and screaming, promising our deaths. I couldn't stop shaking, the adrenaline was beginning to crash. I'm not sure who, but someone got to me quickly and had me laying on the floor with pillows between my knees.

No one had noticed that Tank had shut down. He didn't even say anything to me as they took me upstairs to be monitored. He said nothing to me as I told him I loved him going out the door. He locked in on himself. We've dealt with before, we'll get through it again.

An hour later after they settled me in on the OB floor, my Grandma Plumeri showed up to check on me.

"Hey, sweet girl, are you alright?"

"Yes, Grandma. They just want to keep an eye on us for a bit. Have you seen Pierre?"

She gave me a pained look before speaking. "He left AMA. I'm sorry, Steph. I don't know where he went."

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. Somehow, I knew that he would leave. They all do, eventually. I guess I expected too much. I need to figure out what to do from here. Plan for every scenerio.

I picked up the phone and called his cell. I immediately got his voicemail.

"Pierre, I'm not sure what's going through your head right now. Do whatever you need to do, just remember that we need you. I love you and if that means letting you take time and space for a bit then so be it, but we will be here when you come back."

I hung up the phone and sighed, " Grandma, would I be able to stay with you and Grandpa until he comes home? I'll need to bring the pets with me. I just don't want to be alone. I know what he's doing, and while I don't like it, I know if I push him it will make things worse."

"Anything, you know that. I'll go get things set up, and we'll have you home this evening."

She kissed my head and stood up to leave. She passed Ranger on her way out. Ranger barely acknowledged her and made a beeline for me. He pulled up short just before the bottom of my bed.

"I'm fine, and he'll come home when he's ready." Ranger smiled and sat down next to me, holding my hand. Despite how confident I may look and sound, he was one of the few people who knew that I was breaking apart inside. I am worried for my husband and family.

We talked about what was going on and that we both agreed that Tank would be back. He just needed to sort out what was going on in his own head. He probably feels like its his fault. That he should have protected us from his past, even a past that shouldn't have haunted him.

"Babe, Tank and I are a lot alike. He doesn't handle having something he loves threatened very well. He'll be back soon and you'll need to make him talk, open up to you. I've never seen him so worked up over anything before. You and these babies are his world."

"I know. I'm just afraid that he won't be back. He wouldn't be the first person to walk out on me, and I'm sure it won't be the last. Everyone has walked away from me at some point or another. It's not really a big deal any longer. I've learned to let go of the hurt a long time ago. If he doesn't come back, then I just move foreward one step at a time."

"He'll be back."

The next morning, my grandparents picked me up and we made the trip to the family compound. I was bundled up into my huge soft bed. I drifted off to sleep, praying that Tank would come back safely to us.

"Steph, Gup, wake up silly girl. You need to eat," Grandpa was telling me. "I have a surprise for you."

I slowly open my eyes and just beyond Grandpa was Tank. I couldn't keep from crying. He pulled me into his arms and I sobbed even harder.

"Why?!"

"I'm sorry, that's all I can say. I felt like I failed you and our children. I saw you laying there shaking and I couldn't do a damn thing. I couldn't help you, and it was my fault this happened to you to begin with. She was after me, and I should have known she was a threat."

"Pierre, you can't perceive that everything from your past is a threat. We can't live like that. We need to discuss this, because I can't have you worried that Jim Bob from when you were four is going to come after you for breaking his toy. It's just not feasible.

"Was this a step back for us? Until you walked away, it wasn't. Now we need to slow down a bit and take baby steps forward again. We need to fix us, and the trust issues that are obviously still lingering. We need to do that together."

We never noticed Grandpa slip out of the room. I finally saw how pale Tank looked and how much pain he was in. I pulled back the blankets and patted the bed. He gingerly climbed in, I heard him sigh. I watched him drift off to sleep. Eva, brought in a tray with lunch. I ate while I watched him. I knew what I needed to do.

 _ **A/N; We are nearly to the end of this story. As soon as it's over I will be sending my first few chapters of part two in the Paid trilogy off to my beta...I hope. Btw, drum roll please...the name is...**_

 _ **Paying The Price**_

 _ **Thank you Xoc13 for that! Those of you who missed the takeover also missed the preview of the first chapter. I will tell you that it is different then what I normally write. The creep factor has been upped a bit. So, sometime in the next month or two, it will begin...**_


	28. Chapter 28

A/N not mine, I own nothing by the plot.

 _So close to the end, I can see it! I have a few Chapters of Paying the Price ready to be sent to my beta. So, I will finish up this one and hopefully begin posting the second story of the Paid trilogy. I've had a lot of people asking, nudging, bugging...oh for crying out loud Margaret, I'll have it up soon. Lol!_

Hard Knock Life

I watch Tank sleep as I mull my plans over in my head. I know we really need to work on our marriage if we are going to last. There are trust issues on both side because of our pasts. There will come a time that we will have to confront them head on, instead of burying our heads in the sand. We need help; professional help.

I love him, and I am afraid that he will walk away because he believes he can't keep me and the babies safe. I snuggle down in for another nap, knowing that when we wake up there are some difficult choices to make.

Two hours later we are both awake and ready to discuss what we needed to do to work on us. We had had a very short dating time, a quick engagement, a hurried wedding and we now have twins on the way. We needed to fix us and fast.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. There is no excuse valid enough for me to even give you for my behavior. "

"Pierre, stop. You need to really listen to me right now. If we're going to make it work in this marriage, then we need to work on ourselves as well. We need to get therapy, not just couples therapy, but individual as well. We're going to be overwhelmed with babies soon. We need to take time to work on ourselves before they get here and we aren't good for ourselves or each other anymore."

I heard him sigh and looked over, he had laid back on our bed and threw an arm across his eyes. I was beginning to get scared when he still hadn't responded after five minutes. I was getting ready to say something when he opened his mouth.

"You're right. I don't want to lose you because of my blatant stupidity. I know that I can trust you, but I have a hard time accepting that. You deserve better and so do our babies."

"Anne and Gilbert, need their Papa, and so do I. We can work this out, it's just going to take time. We love each other, and if we continue to run when things get tough, it'll be no better than Morelli and I, and that was extremely toxic."

"We'll call a family counselor tomorrow and get the ball rolling. We need to be on solid footing when these two make their grand entrance." He bent over my rather large belly and began to whisper, "Anne and Gil, I promise to do everything I can so you know how much you and your momma are loved."

He placed two gentle kisses on my belly, and there were two responding kicks to each one. Making both of us laugh. We settled into a comfortable silence as Pierre played with the babies and I giggled every now and then. It was time for me to tell him what else was going on.

"Honey, I spoke with Uncle Joe, and while he loves the work that I've been doing for him, we both agreed that it's time for me to step back. I'll still help out as he needs it, but Callie, my assistant, is going to begin transitioning into my position. I want to work when the babies are here, but not something quite so demanding, and only part time."

The smile that crossed his face had me thinking that I had broke him some how.

"Really? You'd do that for our babies?"

"I'll do anything for them and for you."

We were just laying there when Grandpa Plum came knocking to let us know that Bobby was there to check on us, and he had a snack for us as well. I groaned and answered the door. As Bobby checked over Tank, calling him ever name in the book, I took the bowl of fruit salad and juice from Grandpa, who wouldn't let me go until he had rubbed my belly. He was surprised when he felt the double kick he was given for speaking to them. He hadn't felt them move before.

"They love you already," I told him with a chuckle. I think a feather could have knocked him over at that point. His smile lit up the room.

Bobby declared that Tank hadn't done any more damage while being an idiot, his words, not mine. I invited him to join us for our snack and to hang out for a bit. I was surprised when he agreed, that was until I realized Jen would be over yet today, as well.

 _A/N I wanted to get this out a little sooner, I also wanted it to be a bit longer, but I am back in the hospital. I made it a week after my two week stay. I have a new infection and a blood clot in my neck. Trying to fix it with medications before we do anything else. I also will have my PICC line replaced as soon as I am cleared for it. Which is a good thing, that way I'll be stabbed less for iv sites and blood draws. Last iv site took three times...anyway, I will try and post more as I can._

 _Love ya!_

 _Lynda_


	29. Chapter 29

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Thank you for all the reviews and well wishes on the last chapter. I am home and on iv medications and blood thinners added to my daily meds.

Hard Knock Life

The next few months Pierre and I struggled, but we continued working on our marriage and gaining trust between us. We had good days and bad, but we make them ours. The twins are due next week, and my doctors are surprised that I've made it to term, honestly I don't think they ever want to come out. It's a scary world, I can't blame them. Tonight we have been invited to diner with Ranger and Julie. He's been having her come up to visit and building a relationship with her as he fights his own demons.

Uncle Joe was okay with me leaving as long as I trained my replacement. I had no problems with that. I was surprised when my sister walked in that first day, ready to start learning my job. She turned out to be the perfect fit. Who knew?

I made the choice to stay at home once the twins arrived for at least the first two years. I never realized how much I wanted to be there for all their firsts. Watch them grow and learn. I wasn't going to be a complete stay at home Mom. I will be at Rangeman two days a week running searches and Ranger is letting the babies come along.

"Little Girl, we need to head out or we'll be late," Tank hollers up the stairs.

"I'm coming, just moving a bit slow these days."

I could hear my husband chuckling. I stood up and make it to the hall when I felt a small cramp. Suddenly my bottom half is soaking wet. I don't think that we're making it to diner.

"Pierre, Baby, I think you need to call Ranger and cancel tonight."

"Come on, Steph, you look beautiful. We really need to head out."

"You're right we do need to head out, but since my water just broke, I think the hospital would be the best place to have these babies."

"What'chu talkin 'bout, Willis?" He growled out, as he flew up the stairs and met me on the top landing.

I never realized how pale Pierre could get until that moment. He took a deep breath and pulled out his cell phone.

"Operation go, is now on." he barked into the phone aand hung up.

"Operation go?"

"It's go time, baby. Our babies will be here soon."

I started to reply, but a crippling pain shot through me. I could barely stay up right as I tried to breath and ride out the assault on my body. He picked me up and carried me to our room, where he proceeded to change his clothes and then help me clean up and change mine.

He helped me to the SUV that held my bag and two infant car seats. In that moment I began to panic a little. When we come home, we'll have two new borns to care for and I was scared. As soon as he turned the engine over another contraction overtook my body. He was rubbing my thigh and speaking softly; instructing me to breathe with the gut wrenching pain. I never realized it could hurt so much, otherwise why would women do this more than once?

Clearly, I'm an idiot.

Within ten minutes we were pulling up to the hospital emergency entrance and I was being helped into a wheelchair, gritting through another pain. They were asking all kinds of questions and my husband was answering each of them. I growled at them, telling them to hurry up and get me to an epidural.

Twenty minutes after we arrived Ranger and Julie showed up. I still didn't have an epidural, apparently it was too early yet. I think they came in at the wrong time, because I was making threats to Tanks manhood and Ranger burst out laughing, so I turned on him. I was in pain, any male within a ten foot radius was subject to my wrath. I never thought I would see the man in black run from anything until that second.

Five hours after we arrived they said I could finally have my epidural, and I am now relaxed and feeling little pain. Tank looks relieved, and Bobby no longer looks green. He showed up with Jen, not long after Ranger ran from the room.

"Steph, let's get you up and walking a bit. Baby A is still a little high and we need to get them to move down some more, so we can greet them soon.

"Tank, grab her robe while I disconnect the monitors and the two of you can take a stroll around L & D."

"Ummm...Jen, I just had an epidural. I can't really reel my legs."

"No worries, Steph. Once we get you up and moving, you find your legs work just fine."

"Oookay, if you say so."

Soon we were walking the halls. Julie and the Merry Men quickly joined us. Ranger was eyeballing me and kept his hands folded in front of him. My Mom showed up and laughed when she saw Ranger guarding his "package". He just grimaced. After an hour of walking I felt a very odd sensation, almost like I need to use the bathroom.

Bobby herded us back to my room and called for Jen. He seemed think I needed to push. Soon, Jen was checking me and it really was time for me to start pushing. Well crap, I wasn't ready for this.

An hour and a half later our daughter, Anne Shirley Labeau came screaming into the world and her brother Gilbert Francis was twenty minutes behind her.

Watching Pierre with our babies made my heart melt. He was trembling and tears came freely. Anne already had him wrapped around her little finger and Gil had him in the palm of his tiny hand. Our room was quickly over run with visitors wanting to meet the newest member of the family.

My mom shocked me by checking on me first.

"You did good, Steph. They are perfect."

"Thank you, Mom." The water works broke loose at that moment. I had never really known a kind word from her before, and my heart lifted a bit at the notion that she thought I did something thing good.

A/N only an epilogue left...wow! This story took on a life of it's own. I will start posting Paying the Price in the near future, so be on the look out for that as well. It is the long awaited for sequel to The Price to be Paid.

Lynda


	30. Chapter 30

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot...although if JE would let me have Tank, I wouldn't complain.

We have come to the end of our journey. It is often hard to let go of a story when the characters ingrain themselves into your brain. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and stuck by while I battled it out with real life issues.

Paying the Price is in the works, and I will begin posting soon. It is darker then I normally write, it is an established Babe HEA. I know I shocked a lot of people with Rangers Progeny, so I'll try to add a bit of lighthearted moments to PTP.

Thank you again for joining me on this Tart story.

Lynda

Hard Knock Life

Epilogue

Twenty five years later...

I couldn't believe we were standing here. The same place we had married each other all those years ago. We were renewing our vows, unfortunately we were missing a few key players.

My grandparents had passed away. Grandma Mazur went gently in her sleep, not in a blaze of glory like she wanted. We lost Grandma and Grandpa Plumeri in a car accident five years after Anne and Gil were born. My cousin Tony took over the family business.

We added four more children to our family, a son Michael and identical triplets, Anthony, Carlos, and Donovan. I told Pierre that he either had a vasectomy or he no longer shared my bed. Six was enough, I was done. He scheduled his procedure the very next day.

Our beautiful, Anne, is married and just informed us that they are giving us our first grandchild. Gilbert seemed like he was lost until my wonderful husband sat him down. He is now on leave from his military career as a Seal to be here tonight. The rest of the boys are attending college.

Lester and Nikki never did get married, but they are still together and have two girls. Vince still threatens to kill Les, at least once a month. He and Hector married, but neither wanted any children. They spoiled their nieces and nephews, then sent them home. That's how they liked it.

My mom had a relapse, but she quickly got it under control. She took it hard when we lost Dad to a heart attack. She lives in a quiet senior living condo community. She's even gone on a few trips with the bus group. I stop by or call every day, just to make sure she's doing alright. What can I say, I worry.

We lost a few of the guys from Rangeman over the years, I think the hardest for me was when I got the news about Bobby. He had become one of my best friends, someone I could turn to when I felt lost. Something as simple as pneumonia taking him from us felt wrong. Jen and their boys needed him still.

Ranger never did try and date again. He and Julie finally had a real father/daughter relationship. After years of therapy he decided it wasn't fair to bring anyone else into his life, when he was so messed up. I tried to reason with him, but he's a stubborn old fool.

As the priest announced us to the crowd, I looked at my husband and realized how lucky I was, and that I may have started out with a Hard Knock Life...it was anything but...


End file.
